Ruby In Wonderland
by KryHeart and Ardy
Summary: Worlds rarely stand in singularity, ones with magic even less so. People with magic have a bad habit of travelling beyond their world. Professor Ozpin of Beacon has been having a strange dream of a land of talking flowers and forests all his life.When a very confused Ruby Rose falls quite literally into his lap, what they discover will change their lives. Co-Authored with Kryheart
1. Chapter 1

**KryHeart and I have gotten together and had a party! This will be a full length story with likely sequel, it will also be more mature as both characters believe this is a dream and are a bit more open then they otherwise would be.**

A Rube Awakening

Ruby lay in the shade of a large tree, the summer breeze soothed her tired brain. She had just left her dorm room after a heated argument between her teammates. It was all Yang's fault really, she brought costumes for the four of them and to say Weiss was offended at the idea of wearing a rabbit costume, ears and all was a bit of an understatement.

What had started with Yang forcing everyone to wear animal suits had turned into a fight about faunus and their rights, Blake thought Yang was being cruel and insensitive and Weiss's refusal to humor the blonde brute just added fuel to her anger. In an attempt to defuse the situation Ruby had taken the rabbit ears and placed them onto the heiress's head, a light hearted comment about her cuteness on her tongue. This had just made things worse and Ruby felt she had no choice but to leave the room giving her team a chance to cool down.

You'd think that after nearly four years Team Rwby would be above such pettiness _sigh_ guess not. Even now Weiss was prickly to be around at best, Blake still didn't share a lot of personal history she still more of a loner and Yang, well Yang never changed. The only one who might have changed was Ruby herself, getting into Beacon two years earlier had forced her to grow and mature to match her elder teammates. Ruby didn't mind so much, it just meant that people saw her less as a little girl and more their equal.

Ruby was nineteen now and a more capable Team Leader then anyone had thought possible, she smiled, she owed that to Professor Ozpin, he was the one who had given her a chance. He had seen something in her and decided that bringing her to his school two years before she could apply was a worthy idea. To this day whenever they bumped into one another he never told her what had prompted his decision that first night and Ruby didn't care much anymore, always thankful for the chance to prove herself to the unusual Headmaster.

Now she lay in the grass thinking how cute Weiss had looked with those ears on, what would Yang had been dressed as, mmmm maybe a bear and Blake… Ruby yawned and closed her eyes the sun moved across the sky slowly, Blake was already a cat but…Another yawn, what would she be...zzzzzz.

* * *

Something tickled the side of her face, lifting her hair, there was a sniffing sound before Ruby grunted wafting with her hand at whatever had disturbed her slumber. Several thumps sounded on the ground near her and Ruby opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that the sun had started to set, the field was bathed in an orange light and crickets started singing as night drew closer.

Ruby turned her attention to what had disrupted her sleep and had to blink several times before she rubbed at the eyes. Was that a rabbit, a really big rabbit? Crouched nearby in his white suit he shuffled about, glancing around then running forward again. Being the curious girl that she was Ruby got up and followed the White Rabbit, she had the strangest feeling that she couldn't quite put her finger one.

A loud bell started to sound in the distance and the Rabbit gasped, shooting up straight and ran in the direction of the Emerald Forest. Ruby heard the rabbit mumbling what sounded like "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date."

Ruby brushed her skirts down watching the Rabbit disappear into the treeline. "Where is he going?" Her curiosity peaked, she leaning down she called up her semblance and raced towards the fluffy bunny leaving rose petals in her wake.

She hadn't gone far into the forest before she caught sight of her white haired friend crawl behind a tree. How unusual, did she drop something? Once Ruby rounded the tree she could see no trace of her friend, instead at the base of the tree was a large hole.

Ruby dropped down to the ground and leaned into the hole, "Hello?!" no answer. She had definitely seen her round this corner, but the hole was so dark and deep she couldn't even see the bottom let alone her partner. Ruby pulled out her scroll but grimace when she saw the lack of signal. "Urgh." She grumbled annoyed.

Ruby peered back at the hole and spotted something glittering in the darkness, was it within reach? She used one hand to hold herself up while the other reached into the darkness. Before she could touch the shimmering object a masculine voice spoke from behind her.

"About time!"

It was the last thing she heard before a foot kicked her and she fell into the hole.

* * *

The darkness surrounded her body and pulled her further down. Ruby tried to reach out for the sides but found nothing, it was like she was falling into the abyss and she screamed in fear.

"Oh be silent girl some of us are trying to sleep." A voice said to her right. When Ruby looked around her she saw a painting falling besides her. The woman in the picture looked a lot like a red ace card but in the shape of an elderly woman. With red hair and green eyes that keening watched Ruby, their sharp gaze made Ruby want to shiver.

"Yes, yes please be quiet." Another voice to her left called out, this time it was a portrait of Red Knight.

"Sir-" Ruby started to ask.

"Knight." he corrected her automatically

"Knight, what is happening to me, why are we falling?" Ruby finished her question with a cock of her head.

"And why do you think we are falling Miss Rose?" He questioned her, pushing his visor up so it didn't fall over his eyes.

"Because I was pushed into a hole." Her rump still hurt.

"Ah." His face smoothed out in clarity. "Well that would explain why you are falling and not us."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly she was falling faster, the portraits the cards seemed to be suspended in air while she fell deeper into the darkness. She never even got to ask why they were pictures and yet still able to talk to her.

Wind started blowing across her face and suddenly a light appeared below her. Once Ruby's body reached that light she realised she was falling from a sky and that the ground was rushing up to meet her. With no way to slow her descent she closed her eyes tight waiting for the pain to come.

 _Thump!_ Instead of hitting the earth she landed on something slightly softer and it let out a clear "URGH!" as she fell on it. Ruby who had been sure this was the end of her sat up on the soft ground and used her hands to check all the limbs were still there.

Once she was assure that she was still alive she sighed sagging in relief

"As much as I enjoy a woman on top any chance you can get off."

Ruby squeaked at the clear voice coming from beneath her and she shuffled away from her landing pad to discover she had been sat on top of the one man she never expected to see here.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby yelped and bounced slighting then scrambled to get off Professor Ozpin's lap, kneeling in the soft grass blushing furiously at the predicament. _I am in so much trouble_ , Ruby lifted her eyes up and met the coppery ones of her headmaster. Ozpin straightened his clothes and lifted a knee to lean his elbow on returning his attention to the young woman sat besides him.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you here Miss Rose." He said lightheartedly, like she hadn't literary fallen into his lap.

"Sorry Professor but I didn't really get a chance to fix my landing strategy." She paused and thought for a moment "How did I even get here. I remember being pushed into a hole and falling." She pointed towards the sky. "Then it was like the hole opened up into the sky and I landed, sorry again on you."

"That sounds very unbelievable Miss Rose, but as this is a dream I don't think it matters very much." Ozpin leaned back into the grass and shut his eyes on the dream version of his youngest student. A soft breeze flowed over the air stirring the grass, it smelled sweet and put Ozpin to ease. For a dream it really very lovely here, he was more than content to sit here till he woke up.

"A dream? That's not possible." Ruby frowned, she clearly remembered falling after chasing the White rabbit. She glanced over to her Professor and blushed, he was only wearing a dark green shirt, jacket, trousers and shoes rather than his usual composed outfit.

"This must be a dream Miss Rose for I have never heard of talking flowers before." Ozpin indulged this dream vision of Ruby, he was a little amazed that his dream was giving such an accurate depiction of her. He was quite sure he had no real way to know how much she weighed, or how she felt in his lap.

"Huh?" she tilted her head in confusion, did Professor Ozpin hit his head or something?

Ozpin sighed again and rolled his eyes before sitting back up and pointing to a patch of flowers nearby. Ruby stood and walked over to the patch unsure. There was no way flowers could talk, was there? As she grew closer she heard the faint whispers and feminine voices. It was so quiet you'd think it was nothing more then the wind brushing your ears.

Ruby's eyes widened in disbelief when the flowers, a mix of daisies, tulips and peonies moved within the light breeze and began speaking to one another. They appeared to have no features but the voices became more clear and she could understand the multiple conversation the flowers seem to be having with one another.

As Ruby watched the flowers trying to wrap her mind around the idea of talking flowers, a few turned up to look at her. Their round faces scrunched up at her towering form before signalling their companions. "What is it that you are staring at being? Have you never seen a tulip ask about the weather before?"

"I'm sorry but I have never heard flowers speak before." Ruby blinked, the voice had been quiet and melodic but the words rude and unnecessary.

"You beings are all the same, your eyes may be open but you're not capable of seeing and appreciating the important things in life." Many of the surrounding flowers mumbled their agreement nodding heads, their petals brushed up against one another.

"Excuse me but isn't that a little closed minded of you, not all human beings are the same, just like not all flowers are the same, right?" Ruby said crouching down.

"Oh my goodness ladies, did this being just compare herself to us?" The tulip gasped, blanking Ruby and her attempt at being nice.

"How disgraceful." A daisy replied lifting its head into the Sun's direction.

"The insolence, she is terribly rude." Another tulip commented before the small patch of flora started raising their voices. Poor Ruby had no idea what to do, she wasn't very diplomatic like Weiss or soothing in her speech like Blake. She really wished her friends were here right now.

"Now ladies, should you really be so unkind, her ignorance isn't to blame and as her elders shouldn't we all strive to instruct youngsters on manners instead of blaming for the lack of experience." Ozpin had left his sunny patch of grass when his peace was shattered by the unruly noise coming from his student and a handful of flowers and weeds. From the look on Ruby's face he could see her social interactions hadn't improved in the slightest.

Still even though this was a dream he couldn't stand the idea of someone or something discrediting his precious students. "I apologise for her conduct, as her teacher, her behaviour reflects onto my own."

The flowers outrage quickly dissolved into giggles and whispers, their voices blended into the wind as they conversed among themselves before addressing the older man. "That is quite alright Sir and you are correct. It is up to the more experienced to instruct the newer generation." The flowers giggled some more their faces turned back to Ozpin, completely ignoring the fuming brunette. "You have your work cut out for you."

A few snide comments just loud enough for Ruby to hear had the young woman stomp her foot, how dare they talk about her like this and the way they were flirting with professor Ozpin both annoyed her and left her in a strange sense awe. She had often wondered what is was like to flirt with another person, Ruby hadn't had much chance before with her die hard training and Yang's protectiveness, it kinda put a lot of potential suitors off.

Professor Ozpin made it look so easy, he had those flowers eating out of his hand and they were so obvious in their giggling. Was that what guys liked? Just the thought of laughing and fawning over a little attention didn't sit right with Ruby, it seemed so fake. She lifted her foot intent on leaving but froze at the sound of a weak. "Help."

All the flowers turned to Ruby and when she looked down she noticed that in her childlike behaviour she hadn't noticed a stray peony and stepped on it. Ruby immediately kneeled down and started gently straightening the stem of the slightly crushed flower. So intent on fixing it she didn't notice the furious voices around her.

"I'm so so so sorry. I didn't look where I was going. Please forgive me." Ruby stroked the fragile petals smoothing them out like how they were before. She stepped back and took in her handiwork, the stem was still a little crooked but nothing else appeared to be damaged.

"You evil little creature, we shall have assault charge brought up against you for this attack." The flowers all spoke at once, angry and Loud, their voices no longer harmonious but laden with fury.

Ozpin tried to defuse the growing tension "Ladies it was an accident-"

"No! She had assaulted one of us, we will not stand for this injustice, give us your name child at once or we will send word to have you arrested."

"I didn't mean to do it. I'm really sorry." Ruby never thought the day would come where she feared a bunch of weeds but they appeared so intimidating, shouting and calling her names.

"NAME NAME NAME!" They chanted, their voices growing

"I am really sorry, my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose." Ruby rushed the words out, their chatting made her heart seize, she still wasn't good with crowds or really people at all, this was like her worst nightmare come true.

Silence greeted her, all the flowers swaying with their voices raised had stopped completely. A few moments passed before the tulip and a daisy whispered to one another. The conversation was too quiet for Ruby to catch and after they appeared to have finished the tulip lifted its leaf gesturing her to come closer. Ruby bent her head over the flower, her short dark hair brushing the blades of grass as she listened to the mouthless whispers.

"You must walk through Wonderland, you are needed deeper in."

"For what?" Ruby squinted confused

"We can not say!" The wind grew pushing the flowers, a stray leaf detached from the tulip but before it could flutter away it suddenly reattached itself to the stem, like the small action had never been.

"But if I leave now what will happen to my punishment?" Ruby hadn't wanted to mention the focus if their fury but the flowers behaviour was so odd she couldn't wrap her head around the sudden change.

"It was an accident seek out your quest and we will forgive." The flowers chanted in a chorus style. "Now go."

"But I don't know the way and I really need to go home." Talking flora was one thing but listening to them and going off on some sort of wild goose chase because they told her to was a bit unbelievable. Ruby looked back at her headmaster, Professor Ozpin stood by observing the scene, his form towered over her but his expression was soft and soothing, she had always felt safe in his presence. What was it he said, that this was all a dream? If that was true then she could wake up any moment. The flowers were speaking again and she returned her attention to the speaking flora more calm and comfortable with the situation.

"Why child, why come to a place if you don't know your destination." They were generally confused.

"I wasn't given a choice." Ruby remembered the way she had been kicked into the hole and the feeling of emptiness as she fell. It was such a peculiar thing. Had that been part of her dream also? What about the White Rabbit? It had all seemed so real before.

The flowers continue to speak to one another, fear tainting their voices "She will not make it. If she has come alone and not of her own free will, oh dear what shall we do?" The daisies squeaked together the shrill of their voices hurt Ruby's ears, what had happened to the melodious tone?

"She simply cannot go, not alone, not like this". One partially large flower shouted.

"But she must," Another chided. The patch of flowers began arguing, more voices added to the group and they became more rowdy by the second before a calm singular voice cut through the ridiculous babble.

"She will not be alone." A soft voice sounded from behind them.

All the flowers plus Ruby stare at the silver haired man, Ozpin had decided that enough was enough. His peaceful dream was shattered now but he was intrigued, something about this interaction between his pupil and a patch of talking weeds pulled at his curiosity and he wanted to understand the strange dream.

"I will go with miss Rose, wherever it is, but I want some information first." He said calmly but firmly.

"You will, go with the young Rose?" They asked as a collective disbelief evident in their tone.

"Well I don't think I will be getting anymore rest now." Ozpin held out his hand to Ruby effortlessly helping her to her feet.

Ruby sighed, even after four years of growing she hardly reached his shoulders, Professor Ozpin was annoyingly tall sometimes. Even with Ruby's growth spurt she still only stood at five feet and seven inches, unfortunately Professor Ozpin towered above her at six feet and six inches, Ruby really hated being short sometimes.

"But before we leave can you tell me some things." Ozpin prodding the flowers for information again.

"We know very little Sir, only what goes on in this place." The flowers chuckled, their voices changing to flirting tones. Ruby felt the childish urge to gag but refrained, she was no longer a child that and her childish behaviour had already gotten her into trouble twice today.

"Then I will ask only a simple question, where are we?" Ozpin pushed his glasses further up. The flowers howled in laughter their bodies shaking in unison while Ozpin looked as perplex as Ruby, they shared a look of confusion before ozpin cleared his thought addressing the patch of flora. "May I ask why that is so amusing?

"You came to this place but have no idea why." Their laughter started to die down but then it picked up again. A faint trail of red decorated the older man's cheeks. After a few more moments of the strange laughter one flower, a yellow tulip tilted her head upwards craning to see him "Why my dear, you are in Wonderland."


	2. Chapter 2

The Cheshire Cat

The trees grew denser the further Ruby and Ozpin walked, the path the flowers had pointed them towards had started out wide and brick layered, with the occasional brick missing but the more they walked the thinner the path became.

"Well this is creepy." Ruby mumbled to herself hugging herself with an arm.

Professor Ozpin couldn't help but agree, the atmosphere of this world seemed to change very rapidly. They went from sunny and bright, to oppressive and dreary in the space of a few minutes. He still believed that this was all a dream but couldn't quite put his finger on what was picking at his mind. There was no possible way that any of this was real, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't change anything in his surroundings. Ozpin had practiced lucid dreaming before and found that it was easy to manipulate his dreams but this, this was something different.

"Where do you suppose it is that we need to go Professor?" Ruby asked her Headmaster, he had been almost silent since their departure from the fields his brow furrowed in only what she could assume was concentration.

"Well they weren't a fountain of information that's for sure." Ozpin almost winced at the sound of his own bitterness. He didn't mean to be so short with his student, even the dream ones so he plastered a smile on and turned to Ruby. "I suppose we will know it when we see it Miss Rose."

Ruby hummed her agreement and pressed on. "Do you think those flowers were telling the truth Professor Ozpin?"

"I don't believe anyone can tell only the truth at all times, so it is possible they were lying to get rid of us or for another motive that we do not know." His dream version of Ruby made a face and he revised his statement a more genuine smile gracing his face. "With exception of you Miss Rose."

"But you believe this is a dream right?" Ruby didn't think that this place was a dream, at least not completely, there was something about it that rang true and real to her. Then again as far as she was aware, flowers couldn't actually speak and people didn't fall down a hole and end up in the sky and yet she had.

"Well I suppose that is debatable, depending on who is dreaming Miss Rose." Ozpin responded, his attention on the now near non-existing path, the trees pressed in closer and the two were forced to walk almost shoulder to shoulder.

Ruby bumped her Professors arm and tried to move away slightly to give the man space but in doing so tripped on a stray brick and fell forward. A hand gripped her bicep and held her upright. "Thanks." She huffed out.

"That's alright Miss Rose, we all stumble but try to be more aware of your footing." He let go of the younger woman and waited for her to straighten up, even in his dreams those silver eyes twinkled like stars on a cloudless night.

"Sorry anyway Professor." Came the meek response as Ruby grinned and scratched her head, this just wasn't her day. They continued for a few minutes, the path now non-existent, knee high bushes and twigs stuck to their clothes and had to be brushed away. The silence grew between the pair and Ruby sought out some conversation "Soooo~ what was the plan back there," she gestured behind them. "Just sit in the grass till you woke up?"

"I hadn't really given it much thought, what would you have done on such a nice day like today Miss Rose?" Ozpin questioned.

"Can you stop calling me Miss Rose for a start, if we are going somewhere together you could just call me Ruby, would be a lot easier." Ruby crossed her arms and faced ahead, a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.

"Very well Ruby." Ozpin smirked at the woman besides him and readjusted his glasses.

"Then maybe I could call you Prof or Sir?" Ruby innocently asked, she didn't see the taller man falter. Ozpin fought back the shudder of excitement at being called Sir, no this was his student, student, student. He kept repeating it in his head, just trying to remember that he was her Headmaster. Master also had a nice ring to it-No. Ruby was his student and he would adhere to his responsibilities as an educator and, wait a minute, this is a dream he reminded himself before shaking his head. No its thoughts like those that would effect him once he woke up from this dream. Calmer and composed again he turned his attention back to Ruby and realized that the two of them had stopped dead in the path, Ruby looking up at him in confusion and him staring into space.

Ozpin quickly schooled his features and addressed the crimsonette, "Sorry about that Ruby. Why don't you just call me Ozpin." he really hoped he hadn't done or said any of that out loud and was relieved when Ruby just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Ozpin. Tell me something." She looked at him in earnest, standing on her toes hands together, "How did you get those flowers back there to like you? They were so rude to me."

"I guess I'm just the likable sort." Ozpin grinned watching Ruby's face fall into a pout before adding. "What's the matter, are you jealous of my sayve conversational skills?"

"No!" Ruby squeaked a blush painting her cheeks, she hadn't been jealous of Ozpin she realized she had been jealous of the flowers receiving his attention. The tilted grin and warm eyes he had displayed was incredibly attractive. If only she knew how to get guys to look at her like that. But who would she want that kind of attention from? There was Jaune, nah, maybe Sun, he was fit but imagining him towering above her with those eyes and smile didn't make her heart pound or her brain freeze. Ruby couldn't quite put her finger on the reason why. "I just thought that while we were walking we could talk some."

"And you wanted to know something in particular?" Ozpin pushed a high branch away ensuring it wouldn't hit Ruby when he let go.

"Yes! Maybe you could give me some advice on interacting with people like you did before. In one sentence you had all of them eating out of your hand." Ruby walked ahead and turned round effectively halting their progress.

"Oh I wouldn't go that far Ruby. However if you really want to improve your conversation skills, perhaps we could schedule a time after classes to practice some role playing, how does that sound?" Ozpin said.

"But you believe this is a dream right? So when whoever is sleeping wakes up it won't matter." Ruby pouted, the logic of his deal was flawed and she still wasn't completely convinced all of this was a dream.

"Alright now, I will make a deal with you Ruby. If this isn't a dream and we both come to and remember this conversation I promise to help you with whatever subject you need assistance with. Does that seem fair to you?" Ozpin held out his right hand waiting for his student to call his bluff again.

"Okay, a promise is a promise." Ruby gripped his hand and shook it enthusiastically. Even if this was all a dream she would lose nothing from it, let Ozpin believe what he wanted.

"Okay, we have a deal, now let's carry on." He charged ahead of Ruby, mostly to hide his own red cheeks, he hadn't thought dream Ruby would agree but nevertheless it would be fine.

Ruby bit her lip and smiled, she'd seen the blush. "Wait up Ozpin! The path's gone! Do you even know where you are going?!" Ruby raced off after him.

Ozpin paused and glanced around, she was right the path was gone now they were surrounded by oppressive gnarled trees and the light was fading rapidly. Shadows and grey fog started rolling in around their feet making a kind trek in the woods seem more like wandering in a nightmare fuelled forest. Very slowly he lowered the weight of his body into a more defensible position and listened closely

Ruby noticed the shift in Ozpin's stance, and reached behind her for Crescent Rose, where her hand met empty air and hooded fabric she gave a slight tremble. Where was her weapon, she never went anywhere without it after all the trouble they had with Torchwick she'd learnt to take it everywhere with her. Now finding it gone while she stood in an unfamiliar place terrified her. She looked over to her her side where Ozpin stood. "Ozpin, I'm not sure how but somewhere I seem to have lost Crescent Rose." For the first time Ruby took stock of her headmasters appearance, particularly his mutual lack of weapon.

"It's alright, part of my aura allows me to create a shield, I shall throw one up until we discover what it is that is stalking us." Ozpin closed his eyes and called for his aura to protect them. Looking deep inside himself to where his aura lay he discovered it empty. There was no aura, this was alarming. "Ruby can you call up your semblance?"

"Sure," When she tried to use her semblance to run she realised that she too couldn't find the part of her soul her aura resided in. "Errrrr Ozpin, what are we going to do?"

No aura, no semblance, no weapons, Ruby and Ozpin looked at one another both thinking the same thing, that they were in big trouble. Sudden low growls had the pair shifting attention and Ruby grabbed Ozpin's hand, "We need to hide." pulling him along they broke into a run, the growls behind them grew louder and more frequent indicating there was now more than one threat heading in their direction. Ozpin thanks to his longer legs kept pace with Ruby easily, but stopped after they past a particularly large tree.

"Ruby over here!" He gestured the young woman over before climbing up a large oak tree, Ruby peered into the darkness behind them and scrambled up the tree behind Ozpin who had fit himself into a large crevice dug into the trunk of the tree. When Ruby pushed in she discovered that while it was a generous space it clearly wasn't meant for two people. Ozpin was finding it difficult to keep his body from pressing against Ruby in the tight gap and just gave up when the growls were increased in volume, instead focusing on what was hunting them.

Several large Beowulf's crawled around under the tree they sat in, for a moment Ozpin was convinced they were going to pass them and leave but before they got a few feet away they seem to turn back heading towards their hiding place. Why aren't they leaving? Ozpin thought. The Grimm circled towards the tree again and Ozpin leaned back inside out of sight, when he faced his companion he realised the reason why the Grimm hadn't gone past.

Ruby tried hard to stop her body from shaking. She was attempting to remain calm but the lack of her beloved weapon and aura kept her fearing for their safety. She couldn't stop peeking out the hole but seeing the creatures of Grimm so close and her without a way to defend herself increased her fear unfortunately keeping the Grimm near their position.

If Ruby didn't calm down soon they were going to be discovered and that Ozpin thought would be the end of them. He needed to say or do something to make Ruby forget her fear and negative feelings. This may be a dream but he wasn't willing to test his theory by getting torn apart by a pack of Beowolves.

Of course, this was a dream and so long as there were no negative emotions the Grimm would carry on away from them. With the fact that this was a dream and not real he took Ruby's chin delicately in hand he and leaned close to her ear letting his breath whisper over the sensitive skin. "Shhhh Ruby." His mouth left the ear but instead brushed over her lips drawing the smallest of moans from Ruby before she managed to silence herself and allowed Ozpin to kiss her more deeply.

Ozpin gave himself over to the kiss working as quietly as possible to help rid Ruby of her fear, thinking it was his duty to help ease her into this. Which was a complete lie at this point, the moment he touched her soft lips all thought and reason flew away from his mind. He wasn't thinking of the Grimm circling underneath them and he wasn't wondering anymore if this was a dream or not. No, he was too focused on Ruby and her willing mouth, he pressed his lips firmer pulling her bottom lip with his teeth slowly, pushing Ruby further into the tree bruising her lips with his own.

The Grimm, no longer drawn by negative emotions began to slink away into the bush, they moved further away their grunts and growling growing distant until the only sounds left came from Ruby and Ozpin, their breaths becoming more labored, bodies pressed close together.

Ruby was the first to notice the lack of enemies and tried to untangle herself slightly from her partner."We should get going." Ruby said a little breathless, no one had ever kissed her like this before, she tingled all over. They really probably get going, but she couldn't find the will to move hoping for more kisses.

"We." Another kiss. "Really." Oz titled his head for a better angle. "Should." Ruby moaned, parting her lips, letting him plunder her mouth. They stayed like that for a while, going back and forth Ozpin growing more bold letting his lips travel over her cheeks, moving lower down to her slender neck sucking hard, marking it before grazing his teeth along that beautiful column of pale skin. Ruby moaned letting her head falling back giving Oz unfettered access to her neck, it hurt a little but the pain only served to raise her higher. The heat grew under her skin as it flushed as her body grew excited, her hands grabbed his shoulders as she sought some grounding in the sensations.

"Oh dear and here I was thinking who would be hiding in my tree," Ruby squawked releasing Ozpin, the older man jumped slightly smacking his head against the bark. "but a pair of humans, effectively kissing each other into oblivion." Both occupants turned to where what appeared to be a very large cat floated in the air by the tree.

"I'm so sorry." Ruby blurted out, what on earth was going on here, first talking flowers now floating giant cats.

"That's quite alright my dear, I don't get much company in these parts, at least not as very entertaining ones." The giant cat smiled in glee showing rows of very sharp white teeth. "Who would you be and what are you two doing in this tree?"

"We were hiding from the creatures of Grimm." Ozpin spoke to the giant cat the way he had with the flowers, charm oozing from his words. "They followed us, feeding on fear and other negative emotions so when I saw this hiding spot we climbed up here until they left." It seemed perfectly natural to answer the cat's questions, "My name is Ozpin and this," he gestured to the young woman besides him. "is Ruby Rose."

The cat rolled in the air, his tail swishing around. His grey fur faded out slightly almost transparently before solidifying again. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance and although I go by many names please call me Cheshire." He grinned again widely his green cat eyes bulging as they focused on the pair.

"Nice to meet you Cheshire." Ruby nodded before she started easing her way out of the crevice, mindful of how she was pressed up against Oz and climbing down. "How is it you can float in the air like that?" She questioned curious, she had never read about a floating cat in any of her books.

"How is that you cannot float in the air?" Cheshire focused his attention on the small crimsonette.

"Because my body isn't built to." Ruby dropped to the ground and brushed her skirt down, she was thankful her cloak had protected her from the rough bark of the tree. She hoped the blush from her cheeks would fade soon, her legs were a little weak, the effects of Oz's kisses were slow to dwindle.

"Clever! You've just answered your own question." Cheshire vanished only to reappear inches from Ruby's face. She hadn't realised how big he actually was, his head was massive and his whiskers tickled her cheeks.

Up this close she could hear the faint vibrations of his purring. Ruby had the very sudden urge to pet his furry grey ears. A light huff from behind her signaled Ozpin's descent and she quickly schooled her expression, she still couldn't believe she had kissed her headmaster AND liked it so much. His voice seemed normal as he addressed Cheshire. "Well it has been a pleasure Cheshire but we really must be going."

"For someone who appears so wise, you are actually rather rash, don't you think? These woods are not safe to travel at night." Cheshire rolled his large body around floating closer to the man. "Unless you intend to meet your demise through those Grimm."

"What do you suggest, the idea of sitting here for the night doesn't bode well for our safety." Ozpin fixed his glasses straight watching the large cat creature float in front of him. Cheshire's eyes lingered on the young woman behind him before he responded.

"There is a cabin not so far from here, spend the night there and in the morning I shall guide you to your destination." Cheshire stretched, his tail faded in and out veiling in the rolling fog.

"How is it that you would know our destination when even 'we' don't know." Something about this was very suspicious and Ozpin was suddenly questioning the reality that this may not in fact be a dream, it just didn't make sense NOT to be a dream though.

"Well somebody has to. It's just that simple." Cheshire started floating again leading away from the pair before he turned back around. "Are you coming or not?"

Ruby and Ozpin looked at one another and Ruby just shrugged. They couldn't stay out here all night and the chances of running into the Grimm was too high. At least they would have some form of shelter. The pair followed Cheshire, they walked for a few minutes before coming to a stop in front of a old log cabin. It appeared pretty run down but it had walls and windows however grimey. The door swung open with ease and the two with Cheshire took stock of their humble lodgings.

It was a lot smaller on the inside then they had thought, nothing more than a corner kitchenette, wooden table and two rickety chairs. There was a couch but it seemed a bit too dangerous to sit on with its springs poking out and the fluff from the cushions littered everywhere.

"Sorry, that's my scratching post." Cheshire smiled again before settling on the messy couch, using his talon-like claws to rip the material more. "But there should be a bed and a bathroom through there." He nodded towards the adjacent door.

Ruby dashed through the door and into the bathroom to wash her face and to hide a bit from Ozpin. Who would have thought he be such a great kisser, then again with age came experience so she shouldn't have been so surprised. Sure it hadn't been her first kiss but it was the first time she ever felt like she'd been kissed off her feet, was it because this was a dream?

"Ruby?" Ozpin knocked on the bathroom door that she had left opened, she watched him in the mirror as he walked in and stood behind her. "Are you alright?"

Ruby felt her cheeks warm with the memories. "Yep, I'm fine."

"Well in that case, let us both get some rest so we can continue in the morning." Ozpin smiled and let Ruby pass as she left the bathroom and turned the tap to freshen himself as well. When he joined Ruby he addressed the elephant in the room, namely a small double bed and little else. "I don't think we have much choice but to share."

"Yep." Ruby popped the p before sighing and pulling back the red and black checkered duvet before climbing and moving over to the edge of the bed. She had already removed her corset and leggings while Ozpin was in the bathroom but decided to leave her undershirt and skirt on, her shoes and such lay on top of the old dresser.

Ozpin chuckled to himself before hanging up his coat and dress shirt, he debated removing his trousers and then decided to take them off, so long as he and Ruby slept on opposite sides of the bed it would be fine. Leaving his glasses on the side table by the bed and laid down his back to the woman besides him.

They lay like that for a some time while the night surrounded them and the room grew darker. Ruby unable to sleep shuffled around the bed before giving in and turning back to Ozpin, "Hey Ozpin you awake." she whispered.

Ozpin turned over, "Yeah." the moon outside lent enough light to see Ruby's silver eyes shine in the darkness. "What is the matter?"

Ruby squirmed a little before asking what had been on her mind all evening. "Why did you kiss me? Back in the tree."

Ozpin was silent for a while, thinking it over. "Your fear was drawing the Grimm, I had to do something to distract you or we would have been caught."

"I know that bit," she blushed so hard her cheeks glowed in the dark." I mean afterwards. They did leave but you carried on, even when I said about us leaving you continued to kiss me."

"Did you not like it?" Ozpin teased her with a slight grin.

"Well erm…." Ruby felt her hair fall over part of her face hiding her from his piercing gaze.

"Ruby, was what I did so wrong really?" He asked gently hoping and praying that she was offended, even in a dream he wanted Ruby to say it.

"I liked it." She mumbled, looking down between them, really anywhere but at him.

"So did I. That's why I did it Ruby, because it was something I wanted to do." He lifted a hand over her bangs and brushed away the hair that had fallen, uncovering those shining pools of silver. "I still believe that this is a dream Ruby and things done here shouldn't affect us when we awaken. Then again if it really bothers you I promise that next time I will wait until you kiss me first."

"Really? So we want to kiss again, I have to start it." Ruby let that roll in her mind, could she initiate a kiss like this afternoon.

"That is right." Ozpin smiled, he could guess where her thoughts were heading.

"Okay." Ruby shuffled forward until she lay close enough to Ozpin that she could reach out and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes and letting her emotions guide her. Ozpin immediately returned the kiss, hand reaching over to hold the back of her head so he could gain more control over their heated exchange.

Ruby moaned into Ozpin's mouth and let herself be swept away by pleasure seeping into her brain. He really was an incredible kisser, it made her wonder about what other talents he had hidden away but soon thoughts like that blurred away when Ozpin's tongue touched hers and she danced hers with his.

Ruby felt heat gather up inside her but all too soon Ozpin drew away kissing her nose. "We really need to sleep and if this carries on we won't be getting any tonight."

"Even in a dream we need to sleep, isn't that like dream-ception." Ruby didn't want it to end and tried to take his lips again but Ozpin was faster pressing his finger to those sweet swollen lips.

"Yes even then, now," He gave her one final lingering kiss "go to sleep Ruby."

Ruby sighed and turned back to her side of the bed hoping the heat inside her would die down long enough for her to get some sleep. "Okay, goodnight Ozpin."

"Good night Ruby." Ozpin smiled letting his own eyes close.

* * *

 **Thank you too: 8NekoFrau8 (We have big plans for this story and its sequel, we'll be at this series for a long while.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some very mild sexual stuff and now we start making things interesting.**

The Hatter

Oz woke up warm and happy with a firm pert love little ass pressed up against his crotch... Oz snapped to awareness and looked down. Somehow over the course of the night they had gone from there separate sides of the bed. To him spooned around Ruby there legs entwined, she had a hand woven through one of his. To make matters worse she kept wriggling, her butt grinding against his morning wood. " _Not good."_ He thought, this would be a very embarrassing way for her to wake up.

He couldn't wake her up like this, her skirt had ridden up, he could feel that through his briefs. He wasn't sure he could handle the humiliation of that or if she could, no he needed to get rid of this very persistent problem first. Though if this was just a dream, he sure as hell got the message his subconscious was trying to send him. He needed to get laided a hell of a lot more, to bad his position made that rather hard. Then again if this was just a dream, he could just wake her up and have his wicked way with her... But there was still the off chance that this wasn't a dream. "Hmm." He tried to think of something that would help him in this predicament.

Glynda in a skirt, no that didn't help, in his mind she still had her riding crop. Though he was more the type to take it from her, then let her use it on him. Peter in a skirt, there we go that helped.

Ruby wiggle pressing her butt even more firmly to him. Oz cursed silently, and tried again, Peter in a Speedo! There we go that did the trick, now he just had to wake her up before she wiggled again. How to do that would be the tricky part, he couldn't really move her legs kept clenching around his as Ruby rocked back against him over and over. Her hand keened his slightly as her skin grew flushed, Oz found himself entranced by her thoughts of moving dwindling.

Ruby was having a wonderful dream, she was with some tall strong man she couldn't quite make out. He was whispering sweet nothings into her ear, touching her, grinding against her. She moaned out loud and pressed her butt back begging him to come inside of her. In the dream he did holding her hip gently, rocking into her over and over.

Oz cursed his head falling back against the pillow, of course she'd be having a wet dream right now. He tried to pull his hand away but she only tightened her grip, rocking back against him and no amount of thinking about Peter could kill his problem now.

Ruby wiggled against him moaning again her eyes still shut, pushing back against her tightening around him pulling him closer. The man in her dream, ghosted his hand up her body and took a breast in hand massaging gently.

Oz groaned and wiggled away from her, edging toward the side of the bed. This wouldn't be very undignified but it might work. "Ruby please wake up." Ruby didn't truly hear him, but the man in her dream whispered her name. Oz sighed and shuffled back, her grip was as strong as iron. With a sigh he rolled them out of the bed making sure to be the one to land on the bottom with a rather painful THUMP! "Bwaa!" Ruby woke up with a jerk and looked down at a very brightly blushing Oz. .. "Ahhh!" Ruby jumped off of him in panic. "I'm so so so sorry!"

Oz bit his lip and blushed, "If you wouldn't mind." he twirled his finger for her to turn around. Ruby's eyes fell to his crotch and she blushed brighter than the sun, now knowing why it had felt so good in her dream.

She spun in the spot, busied herself straightening straightening her skirt, fixing her blouse, pretty much anything that blocked out the sound of Oz getting dressed. She pressed her her thighs together, waking up so abruptly had stopped her dream short and left her hot and bothered.

"Do you need help with your corset?" Now dressed he offered her the article of clothing. Ruby looked at his hands and knew they were the same as the ones in her dream. Her heart rate leaped and she nodded, holding it in place as he deftly did up the laces in the back. She tried not to think about his hands on her skin, he barely grazed her as he laced her up. However each tiny brush made her skin flush, she adjusted the front lacing her breasts were sore from neglect. What she wouldn't give for a massage, now she couldn't solve her problem and she ached on so many levels. Ached to be touched, her core was tight and wet begging for a male member to squeeze, just a brush over her nipples would be enough right now. She ached for something anything from the man behind her, she hadn't thought to much on this before, but they had been pushed together so many times in the last day it was hard not to. Those kisses in the tree and last night, were burned in her mind, she reached up and brushed her bruised neck. Without aura the marks Oz made stood out purple and red on her pale skin, they hurt a little to touch but the memory associated made her core pulse and leak. Shaking her head she grabbed her leggings and sat down on the edge of the bed, wincing slightly as her core throbbed.

Oz saw and winced in sympathy, he quickly left the room, the idea to help her out was already forming in his mind. This had been a very embarrassing morning, as far as he knew Ruby hadn't had any suitors. Not to say he had been paying any attention to her love life in the real world, truly not.

The Cheshire cat appeared out of thin air as soon as he closed the door behind him. "You know it's very rude it's leave a lady wanting."

Ozpin turned on his heel and returned to the room, yup this dream definitely had a very clear message for him. He opened the door near silently and stopped short at the sight that greeted him.

Ruby was exceedingly frustrated, as soon as Oz left she pulled off her panties and tried to rub one out, just so she'd be able to focus and walk without wincing. Only the more she touched the worse it got, but she never felt like she was getting anywhere. This was worse then when she had to listen to Yang and Blake sure they always thought they were being quiet but Ruby always heard.

She blinked tears from her eyes, it frigging hurt to be edged like this, she didn't notice Ozpin till he kneeled before her leaning up and capturing her lips. _Just a dream._ He thought cupping the back of her head and guiding her onto her back. Ruby's mind disappeared when he kissed her, the ache intensified more rapidly than any of her touching had ever come close to doing. She felt him part her legs a little more, his long fingers tracing up the inside of her thigh.

 _Just a dream._ Ozpin thought again, this was all just a dream, he pressed his fingertips over her sex, he barely had to touch before they were covered in her fluids. He moaned into the kiss and cursed his sex deprived brain, they needed to get going, they couldn't linger and do what he so desperately wanted too. _Just a dream,_ Ruby parted her lips and he slid his tongue into her wet mouth, he could feel her try to keep up as he massaged her tongue with his own. He cherished the moan she couldn't contain anymore. _Just a really good dream._ He traced his fingers gently over her labia and passed over the pearl of her sex. He felt her jump slightly, her hands grabbed frantically at his hair and shoulder, as she pushed her tongue forward trying to match him.

Oz purred teasing her pearl once, twice, she climaxed in his arms with a high keen, that he greedily muffled deepening the kiss again, forcing her head back into the bed. He lowered himself, just so he could feel her tremors, he stroked her pearl more drawing it out. She clamped her thighs around his hand and pulled at his shirt gathering it up into a fist. Oz smiled and dipped a finger inside, pressing gently into her clenching core, her walls tightened around it and she mewed.

Ruby in the back of her mind was trying to figure out how he made her feel so good. The orgasm had sweeping but short, now he was working her up again, deeper with quick movements. She arched under him head thrown back, rocking her hips against his hand, Oz added a finger and moved to brace himself above her so her breasts brushed his chest as she arched and writhed. Oz commended his imagination, this was very enjoyable. She shouted when Oz pressed more firmly against her clit rubbing shallowly inside her as well. Oz smiled when she came again under his touch, she was just so sensitive.

From behind the door they heard the Cheshire cat speak. "Come on you two or we'll be late for tea."

Oz broke the kiss and kissed down her neck to a pale bruise free spot and bit down, Ruby jerked and moaned under him, _Why does it feel so good when he does that?_ She wondered and all but whined when he drew away.

Oz cursed long and creatively in his mind as he helped Ruby back into the rest of her clothes. She made a mad dash for the bathroom, giving Cheshire a quiet good morning. Oz rubbed his fingers together, her nectar still on them, he had been mindful not to wipe it off before. Curious he licked then clean and couldn't help but purr, _One hell of a good dream._ She tasted of strawberries, roses and that female scent that always had his undivided attention, it was all so Ruby he really wondered how his mind came up with such a detailed fantasy. He was definitely going to seek out female company when he woke up, just so he could put this dream to bed, lock it away in his mind only to come out in the middle of the night when no one would hear him say her name.

Ruby frantically finger combed her hair, fixing her blouse, then paused viewing the growing collection of purple marks on her neck, she shivered brushing a finger over a purple bruise. She bit her lip and stared fascinated at the marks, she knew what people called them. She knew most viewed them as reminders of a good night, some showed them off with pride. Others she knew used them to mark their partner, show off to the world that this one was theirs. Ruby shivered at the thought of being Ozpin's, it was a very arousing thought, he barely touched her and she came twice under him. The silver eyed maiden shook her head, _He's my headmaster! It doesn't matter if he's a great kisser, it would never work! What would dad say? Or really anyone._ She had to quell theses emotions, if this was a dream she didn't want to have to try and act normal around him she woke up. If it wasn't a dream… at this point they'd cross that bridge when they got there. She fixed her blouse to cover the marks and left the bathroom finding Oz and Cheshire in the living room.

Oz saw what she did and had to school his face to keep from reacting, he wanted to walk over and brush her long red locks back so his marks could be seen. Even if it was just a dream, his dream Ruby was very close to the original and shy like the original, so he'd behave for now.

"Come on you two." Cheshire floated out the front door.

Ruby glanced up at Ozpin and blushed, he smirked and gestured for her to go first. "Ladies first."

She bit her lip and followed Cheshire out, she was hyper aware of Oz behind her as he closed the door behind them. Cheshire smiled widely at them showing off fair to many teeth for a single cat and vanished reappearing on a tree branch about ten meters to the north of them. "Coming?"

Ruby set off Oz falling into step beside her, the Cheshire Cat would wait till they were close then vanish again. Only to reappear about the same distance as before leading them down a growing path. The silver eyed maiden had to work hard not to blush every time she glanced over at Oz. She fiddled with her hood or skirt and spent a lot of time looking at the ground, which in hindsight was good as the path was rough.

Ozpin found himself looking at her more then anything else, noticing things he hadn't before. Though to be fair as her Headmaster he hadn't ever really looked at her as she grew up, it wasn't his place too. Now however as he was sure this was a dream he let himself really see her for the young woman she had grown into.

She was still petite but her form had filled out into a lovely hourglass shape, he had a feeling she didn't need that corset but chose it for style more then its intended purpose. Her hair had grown out to pool around her shoulders, it looked soft and light with just a little more red in it. Her features had grown sharper and she had lost that youthful roundness in her cheeks. Her skirt was slightly longer on one side then the other, with straight pleats it remained black but it only served to accent her pale skin. Her boots went up over her knees now and the thin leggings hugged her muscled thighs. His eyes roamed back up her features, yes Ruby had grown into a lovely young woman.

He forced his gaze away and frown, it was going to be hard to ignore her when he woke up. He shook his head slightly and pushed his glasses up his nose, glancing up to see Cheshire watching him looking _very_ smug. He glared at the cat who only smiled even wider and vanished to reappear further down the road.

Ruby rung her hands, well this was awkward she had no idea what to say. Around them the forest drew steadily brighter, the road opened up and became paved in red stone. She cleared her throat. "Soo.. uh, thank you for earlier." She said softly.

Ozpin smiled but looked up at the sky rather than at her, he had a feeling it would ease her. "The pleasure was mine." Well not literally, it had taken most of the walk to get his wish for pleasure to abate.

The maiden blushed scarlet at the mention of pleasure. "Still, uh thank you, for the help. That was… err uhh, different then usual." Ruby's eyes widened when she realized what she said, she face palmed covering her blushed features with both hands. "Please just ignore me."

Ozpin couldn't smother the chuckle that rose up his throat and tried to focus his attention elsewhere. The red paved road took a turn to the right and dipped downwards, Cheshire sat on a signpost as he swished his tail waiting for them to come closer. "Just down that road is the Hatter but be warned, he more mad and sane now then ever."

"How can someone be both mad and sane?" Ozpin dusted his sleeve ridding himself of a stray twig that had broken free from a tree above.

"Well he has his off days I suppose, much like anyone else. Wouldn't you agree?" Cheshire floated off the post and swung lazily in the air.

"Are you not coming with you Cheshire?" Ruby said, wondering what Oz would be agreeing too? What was Cheshire implying, that Oz somehow had more insight into Wonderland?

"Sadly I find myself unwelcome in the Hatters presence at this moment in time." His words were slow and deliberate almost spoken in a threatening manner towards the crimsonette and grinned wider than ever looking more feral and dangerous then Ruby had thought possible. He looked like he could swallow her whole and think nothing of it. She shivered slightly feeling a small bit intimidated. Ozpin's body shifted subtlety as he place himself between the young woman and the grinning cat.

Ozpin stared the large cat down, he wasn't sure if he could take him in a fight but something about his attitude towards Ruby bothered him, it was like back with the flowers. They treated her so harshly and unfairly that he put himself in front of her. He felt like he had to protect her in this place, this Wonderland. Nobody messed with his Rose.

"Oooh so scary." Cheshire let his body begin to fade his signature grin pulled down into a frown "Be weary of the Hatter Ozpin, but know this, he will only speak truth, much like everything else in Wonderland, truth is our only currency." and with that he was gone.

Ruby straightened her back and placed her hand on her headmasters shoulder. "I seem to be thanking you a lot but I'll say it again, thanks Ozpin." The older man took her hand from his shoulder and held it in his comforted by the warmth he felt there and let himself smile again.

"Come on, we're not getting anywhere fast by standing around." He pulled the maiden along with him never realising her hand as they walked down the winding path to the party that awaited them.

What awaited them at the other end was a long wooden table covered in a white table cloth smeared with various stains. The table housed three occupants, a mouse that sat upon a stack of books currently steering a cup of tea with a fork. Next to him sat a large brown rabbit or was it a hare? He seemed very agitated, almost shaking in his seat as he swung back on forth on the rickety chair.

Cheshire hadn't warned them about the Hatter having company, the man himself sat at the head of the table, pale thin hands gripped the table top, nails dug into the wood. His ginger hair reminded Ruby of the time Nora had tried to electrify herself with a plug socket, her hair poked up in every direction. Thankfully Nora's semblance had protected her from any real injury and the most damage done had been to the wall.

This man held his head down almost touching the table but upon sensing their arrival he lifted it. Ruby almost stepped back as the hollow green eyes stared holes into her and Ozpin, he grey face looked so sickly like death had taken a hold inside him. Heart pounding Ruby stepped towards the party table keeping a safe distance from the Hatter. "Excuse me Sir but would you be the Hatter?"

"I am the Hatter child!" He jumped up from his perch and slammed his hands on the table, his shabby appearance didn't go unnoticed to Ozpin. This man wore his maroon coloured suit like a homeless man wore his rags, smelly and ragged, patchwork and seams visible.

"Well Hatter, I am Ruby and this is Ozpin, we are unsure of where we need to go." Ruby gestured to Ozpin keeping her voice cheerful but soft.

"Where is it that is waiting on your arrival?" The Hatter skipped around the table standing over the maiden, invading her space. Ruby wanted to step back but before she could Ozpin had his hands on her shoulders gently pulling her back so she stood flush against his front. Ozpin's presence relaxed her, made her feel safe so she readdressed the taller man.

"We were not told where to go just pointed towards a path, the path disappeared and that's when Cheshire-."

"CHESHIRE! He can rot in whatever dimension he chooses to hide in for all I care! That cowardly flea ridden rodent is NOT WELCOME HERE!" The Hatter's eyes flashed a bright orange as his rage grew, spit flying he banged his fists on the table again and again knocking over tea pots and stacks of cake and plates.

"You're messing up our tea Hatter." The Hare threw a sugar pot at the Hatter which was easily dodge by the raging madman.

"Hatter!" The mouse tapped his tea cup his voice sharp. Ruby was sure the Hatter hadn't heard him in his rage but very quickly he sucked in a breath and stilled his motions.

The Hatter's eyes returned to their bright green as he squeaked out a quick, "Thank you." to his companions before facing Ruby and Ozpin. "My apologizes, Cheshire is not a welcome party at this moment in time." The Hatter returned to his seat gesturing to Ruby and Ozpin "Please join us, we were just about to have some tea."

Ozpin took the seat closest to the Hatter and Ruby sat next to him, as she reached out for a scone she found it hard as rock and replaced it back onto its plate. Ozpin thumbed a chip in the cup place in front of him. "If you don't mind Hatter, we have some questions we were told you may be able to answer."

"What answer I can provide you may not like." He looked from Ozpin to Ruby and back again, "I will answer your questions, only" he lifted one sickly look hand. "If you answer mine."

"Fair, okay, let me begin, do you know why Ruby and I are here?" Ozpin started with something easy.

"Do you know why you and Ruby are here?" The Hatter slurped his cold tea and grimaced. Ozpin pressed his hand over the top of the cup gaining the Hatters attention again.

"You answered a question with a question, that's an evasion, answer truthfully, Cheshire said that you don't lie." Ozpin took the tea cup from the Hatter, it was filled with urine coloured water and six sugar cubes that had not yet dissolved.

"Alright, yes I know why yourself and this young woman are here." The Hatter said glancing between the two with wild eyes.

"Why are we here then?" Oz asked firmly.

"Nah ah ah!" The hatter shook a single digit, "I answered your question, now you must answer mine and do not lie. Truth is the currency of wonderland." he waited a moment for the grey haired man to nod before smiling. "How are your family?"

Ozpin stilled, he hadn't thought that would be the Hatters question, it was easy to answer but hard to think about. "I have no family, I was abandoned as a newborn and raised by an orphanage in Vale."

"Interesting, very interesting, okay back to you orphan." The Hatter slid a plate towards the older man.

"What is the objective Ruby and I was brought here to do?" Ozpin wanted to get the answers they needed as quick as possible, talking about his past, that part in particular was painful, the less questions the Hatter had to ask the better.

"You've seen them haven't you. Those beasts, eyes the colour of blood have slipped through the doors and are beginning to invade Wonderland. Their numbers have increased over time and the inhabitants of Wonderland are helpless to defend themselves against the growing darkness. Their fear draw these creatures to them and we need to banish them from our lands before they destroy us all. That is the mission assigned to you both."

"The creatures of Grimm. We saw them in the forest yesterday." Ruby nodded at the Hatter, all occupants at the table had grown silent and somber.

"Now for my question, why did you become a huntsman?" The Hatter asked.

"At the orphanage back when I was a child, there was a Grimm attack, a pack of Ursa broke through the west wall and started slaughtering both the adults and the children under their care. I was hiding in the cupboard trying to stay hidden when a team of hunters swarmed in destroying the Grimm. Unfortunately many of the children were beyond saving but those who lived were offered a place at Signal Academy, a chance to learn and fight back. I was younger then the rest of my peers by a few years which made me even more determined to work hard and become one of those heroes. Only I would strive to arrive in time to save the village, before it got destroyed." By the end of his tale Ruby's tears flowed freely and Ozpin pulled out a emerald green handkerchief from his top pocket before offering it to the scythe-wielder.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"If you're satisfied, maybe we can continue?" Oz didn't like to talk about how his life started, he still had no idea who his mother or father had been.

"Of course Oz." The Hatter bowed slightly as best he could sitting.

"If we are here to rid Wonderland of the Grimm, where should we go to get weapons?" Ozpin's patience was wearing thin, this dream was starting to become so tedious and he let some of his annoyance leak into his otherwise polite tone.

"If I was me and you were you, follow the path north to the Kingdom Of Hearts. The Queen is as helpful as a pumpkin on All Hallows Eve, perhaps she will bestow you the right to kill these creatures and save us." The Hatter traced the edge of his tea cup.

"North okay thank you Hatter." Ozpin stood up but a tuting from the Mad Hatter had him halting in place.

"Question for a question remember. And for my last question to you." The Hatters green eyes twinkled in a way that set Oz on edge. "Do you 'please' all of your students?"

Ruby went crimson at the question, how had the Hatter known? Even Ozpin had the faintish of red dusting his cheeks. "Only when they are as beautiful as Miss Rose is, which is never before." Oz turned away and reminded himself that this was just a very strange dream.

The Hatter howled in laughter, his legs kicked up from under the table, the Hare and Dormouse joined in rolling onto their bellies in fits of giggles and snorts. Ruby stood and moved to follow Ozpin, her head down, face burning with embarrassment. Ozpin seemed to be in a hurry to leave but Ruby realised that he still hadn't asked and turned back to the howling trio.

"Thank you Hatter but if you don't mind may I ask you one last question?" Ruby held onto the back of her chair, she had been mostly silent during the exchange but Ozpin hadn't ask the one question that had been on her mind since she arrived.

"Go on Ruby, this one you may have for free." The Hatter, his mood greatly improved gestured with a wave of his consent.

"Is this place, Wonderland a dream or is it real?" Ruby asked a little bud of hope settling in her chest as she waited.

The Hatter pursed his lips "Hmmm is it a dream, is it reality? What answer would you accept? What answer would I give? How many times has Oz has asked me this and yet he forgets each time." The Hatter sung out his words his crooked hands covering his eyes then his ear and finally his mouth.

"Come on Ruby, I don't think we would get any more information from here." Ozpin grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her along side him dragging her towards the pathway facing north. Ruby heard a quiet mumble from behind her and turned her head back to the Hatter. His deranged features scared her a little as he mouthed out his truthful answer.

"Wonderland is as real as you are." His smile broadened and his green eyes shined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning for old fashioned/period views if you offended by historical treatment of women... well yeah you are warned. After looking up when the Alice in Wonderland book was released we've gone with that time period with some medieval elements like in the original story.**

William

Ruby pursed her lips, Oz still held her hand as they walked up the red paved north road. This wasn't a dream, this was real, she was really here not sleeping in the field. She glanced down at their hands, fingers woven together, his hand was so much larger than hers yet it made her feel safe. She sighed quietly, he still believed this a dream, he hadn't seen what the Hatter had said, if she told him would he change? Yes very likely, she was still a student at his school and he was too good to dare be honest with her if he knew.

That's one thing she liked about this new Ozpin, he was honest he actually talked to her and was honest in what he wanted. She had a feeling the moment he figured out that this was real, they'd be back to Miss Rose and Professor again. Did she want that? Ruby reflected on the last day, the kind smiles, the kisses that lit her on fire and shook her head internally. No she did not want to go back to being Miss Rose to him, she didn't want that distance back in light of this new information. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, sure he was an older gentleman but she couldn't find it in her heart to really _care_ about that. She enjoyed his company, his kisses, his touch, she felt safe around him. He had already moved to protect her on multiple occasions, even if the threat was only really perceived and not actual.

Ruby decided she wanted to try this, in all her many years at Beacon for she was in her last one now. No one had ever made her feel like this, she didn't get jealous over Yang and Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha or Ren and Nora, not even Weiss and Neptune, though they were just in the flirting phase! Even Ruby would admit Neptune was cute, but she was happy for Weiss. With Ozpin she'd gotten jealous over some flowers! That had never happened to her before, a smile had never made her insides flutter, a kiss had never made her wish for another. She wanted to get to know Ozpin, maybe despite the age difference they could be comptable. Only time would tell, for now she'd let him continue thinking this was a dream. Maybe if he really did care about her by the time he figured out that this was real he'd maybe, hopefully be willing to give them a chance rather than pushing her away.

Her mind made up she smiled and squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked, Oz had been oddly quiet while they walked away from the Hatter's Tea Party. Maybe she could get him to open up more, she wanted to know him.

"I'm fine, I just haven't talked about my history in a very long time." Ozpin wondered why his mother left him behind, or who his father had been. He'd been left on the doorstep of the orphanage with nothing but a first name and he had chosen to not take a last one. No one had asked about his name and he figured that his peers just assumed it was the name he preferred without asking if he had another.

"It's kinda cool that we went to the same school." Ruby tried to get him to talk about it, she kept her voice soft and just a little hopeful. "Did you have Mister Ward?"

Ozpin grinned and released her hand giving her a mock little bow, one hand over his chest the other outstretched the side with one foot back. "Oh God of English please don't throw your pen at my head."

Ruby giggled earning her another little smirking smile from Oz, she covered her mouth with a hand blushing for a moment before dropping it and saying. "He actually stopped with the pens, someone got him an inflatable plastic hammer, now you have to beware the hammer."

Oz straightened taking a step forward and covering his head with his arms. "I'm not sure if that's better or worse." He let his arms drop as Ruby laughed at him, the silliness was worth seeing her smile.

"Well if you really annoy him you'll get both so you don't have to choose!" Ruby beamed smiling broadly at him.

"Oh dear Gods please spare me! I shall have all my homework done two days ahead of time!" Ozpin dramatically laid a hand across his chest as if he had been dealt a mortal wound.

"I think the Gods would be afraid of Mister Ward." She puffed up her chest in pride. "I was good, he never had to throw anything at me."

Oz relaxed and smiled at her. "You lucky woman, it took me a little while to figure out how to stay ahead of my homework."

Ruby grinned, "His was my favorite class, so it was easy to be enthusiastic." She paused for a moment. "Hey how about we play a game? Since we had the same teacher we must have read some of the same material, do you like reading Ozpin?"

Ozpin smiled. "It happens to be one of my favourite things to do, what game would you propose?"

"How about a game of quotes, I'll give one and you have to figure out where it came from." People didn't usually like to play her literally games, even Blake who more often then not had her nose in a book wouldn't play her games, but she hoped Oz would.

"Sounds fun, though I haven't had much time to read lately. So nothing that came out in the last five years." Ozpin said smiling, he loved reading and it could be so hard to find other people that did. He wondered if she would play Questions with him, not even Bart would play it with him and he was the most long winded person he knew.

"Okay I'll start with something easy. 'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.'". Ruby quoted with confidence and a warm smile, eyes shining with mirth.

Ozpin laid a hand over his chest as if she had hurt him again. "Ruby my dear you wound me! 'However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters.'"

Ruby giggled she could just imagine Ozpin reading the book aloud he had Elizabeth's tone perfect. "Maybe that one was a bit too easy."

Ozpin smiled, "Did Mister Ward impress the importance of saying Lady Catherine de Bourgh's name right?"

Ruby laughed and beamed smiling broadly. "It's Lady Catherine de Bourrgh." She drew out the Errr comedically. "Not de Bourgh!"

The copper eyed man snorted and chuckled. "Well it's nice to know some things never change." Jane Austen's earlier works had always drawn him in, they were much happier stories then her later ones. "Alright try this one. 'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."

"A Midsummer's Night Dream!" Ruby clasped her hands together in excitement. "It's my favourite Shakespeare! Well Hamlet is good too but I like the ones with a happy ending."

"I don't know Macbeth is a good one as well." Ozpin also liked A Midsummer's Night Dream best as well, seeing her eyes shine he added. "But you are right, A Midsummer's Night dream is best. I'll admit to also preferring the comedies." He couldn't help it he reached over and tapped her nose falling back into a quoting voice. "'Though she be but little, she is fierce!'"

Ruby giggled and drew back just enough to kiss his finger chastely and said hoping to plant the idea in his mind. "'And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays.'"

"Ruby it's hardily a good game when you quote from the same piece." She had succeeded the idea was planted, not that Ozpin would admit that anytime soon.

"Oh I know, I just couldn't resist. Hmm okay try this one and you have to be specific no generalizing! 'Having sung his song he would say no more.'" " _Ha!"_ Thought Ruby with a smile, " _Let him call that one too easy."_

Ozpin pursed his lips as they walked onward in no rush, the sun had risen high and the road was clear large trees stretching up above them creating a beautiful tunnel. Light slipping through their leaves to dabble the ground and the pair, after a few minutes Oz smiled and started to sing.

":The world was young, the mountains green,

No stain yet on the Moon was seen,

No words were laid on stream or stone

When Durin woke and walked alone.

He named the nameless hills and dells;

He drank from yet untasted wells;

He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,

And saw a crown of stars appear,

As gems upon a silver thread,

Above the shadows of his head.:"

Ozpin sang slowly his voice falling into a deeper timber then Ruby had never heard before, she _Really_ liked it. She liked how he purred and rumbled over the words, how he created and flowed in his own rhythm, rising and falling with the words.

":The world was fair, the mountains tall,

In Elder Days before the fall

Of mighty kings in Nargothrond

And Gondolin, who now beyond

The Western Seas have passed away:

The world was fair in Durin's Day.

A king he was on carven throne

In many-pillared halls of stone

With golden roof and silver floor,

And runes of power upon the door.

The light of sun and star and moon

In shining lamps of crystal hewn

Undimmed by cloud or shade of night

There shone for ever fair and bright.:"

Ruby was entranced, he must have practiced this at some point, her heart was beating a rapid tattoo as she wrung her hands together. The forest had gone silent to listen to Ozpin song.

":There hammer on the anvil smote,

There chisel clove, and graver wrote;

There forged was blade, and bound was hilt;

The delver mined, the mason built.

There beryl, pearl, and opal pale,

And metal wrought like fishes' mail,

Buckler and corslet, axe and sword,

And shining spears were laid in hoard.

Unwearied then were Durin's folk;

Beneath the mountains music woke:

The harpers harped, the minstrels sang,

And at the gates the trumpets rang.

The world is grey, the mountains old,

The forge's fire is ashen-cold;

No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:

The darkness dwells in Durin's halls;

The shadow lies upon his tomb

In Moria, in Khazad-dûm.

But still the sunken stars appear

In dark and windless Mirrormere;

There lies his crown in water deep,

Till Durin wakes again from sleep.:"

Ozpin took a deep breath and smiled looking up through the trees. It had been so long since he sang anything, he forgot how much fun it was. He looked down to his companion and smiled, feeling the need to kiss her again. Her silver eyes were so bright and her smile warm and wide, a leaf had fallen into her hair. He reached out and brushed it out, his fingers lingering in her hair for an extra moment.

Ruby smiled, closed her eyes and leaned into his touch oh so slightly. "That was amazing, though I guess I need to get even more obscure with my quotes."

"'The Fellowship of the Rings' isn't exactly obscure, and I always thought the songs were one of the best bits of 'The Lord of the Rings.'" He drew his hand reluctantly away. "My turn. 'Fear is the mindkiller.'"

Ruby laughed this was way too easy, she quote the whole piece with a little bit too much glee and speed.

:"I must not fear.

Fear is the mind-killer.

Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration.

I will face my fear.

I will permit it to pass over me and through me.

And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path.

Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain.":

She giggled and said. "Come on Ozpin, I might not be a big science fiction fan but that was WAY too easy."

Ozpin shrugged. "It's a classic, credit where credit is due."

Ruby nodded and stepped closer taking his hand in hers again. "Fair enough." She went silent trying to think of another quote, something that might stump him. "'He slipped underneath the gate, and was safe at last in the wood outside the garden.'" She spoke softly the quote bring back warm memories of bedtime stories with her Dad and sister.

Ozpin pondered and pondered, it certainly didn't give him much to work with. The sentence structure suggested a children's book, but it was only one sentence. "Hmm." He pursed his lips while his thumb petted over the back of her hand. "Alright you've got me."

The silver eyed maiden giggled. "The Tale of Peter Rabbit."

Oz snapped the fingers of his free hand. "Darn it, Beatrix Potter was a household name long before I was born I should have known that one."

Ruby smiled and rested her head against his arm. "So I won, what's my reward?"

Ozpin chuckled. "What would you like you're reward to be?"

The young woman tugged on his arm getting him to stop and turn towards her, she let go of his hand and stretch up standing on the tips of her toes. She let her hands slide under his coat and over his shirt before resting on his shoulders. "How about a kiss? I've decided I really like your kisses."

Ozpin wrapped his arms around her waist holding her comfortably to him. "Oh have you now?" He raised a brow and smiled looking down into her beautiful features. He wanted to tease his dream Ruby and twirled a lock of her dark hair around his forefinger finger.

"Mmhmm, come on I want my reward." Ruby purred and leaned into him, tilting her head up just a little more.

Oz chuckled letting free her hair and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and held her tighter at the little whimper that escaped her. Ruby leaned up as he drew back, she could feel his chest shake slightly as he laughed silently but he leaned back down and kissed her again. Their lips slowly melding, Ruby tilting her head and trying to press up tighter to him. One of Oz's hands moved from her waist to gently cup the back of her head, as their lips parted and the kiss deepened. All too soon for Ruby's liking he drew away and didn't come back when she leaned forward again but his hands remained where they were. "We should get going, I don't know about you but I am getting hungry."

Ruby pouted but her stomach answered his question, she blushed as it growled loudly. Oz smiled and combed through her hair with a hand. "See we need to find something to eat."

The young woman sighed and dropped down slightly and Oz let her go. She thought about commenting on that it was a weird dream when you needed to sleep and eat but wondered if it was too soon. "Okay, I guess we should carry on down the road. Maybe we'll meet someone, I wouldn't trust anything we find on our own."

"A very wise idea." Oz offered his arm and Ruby looped hers through his and they set off down the road at a much quicker walk then before.

As they walked Oz reflected on their game, if this was a dream how had Ruby won? He had read The Tale of Peter Rabbit as a child, most all children had but he didn't remember it till she gave the answer. You never lost in a dream and yet he had, first sleeping, then a game lost and now he was hungry. He didn't want to admit it but the facts were starting to creep up on him, he looked down to Ruby who walked beside him their arms together like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The real Ruby would never have gone for this, she would never have let him kiss her. He was much too old for her, she could do so much better than a familyless, stuffy Headmaster of a school who had no real life of his own. Yet as the light caught on Ruby's hair making it look more warm and red, something wasn't quite right. This had to be a dream, didn't it?

Ozpin shook his head, the Flowers, Cheshire, Hatter, the Hare and Dormouse, this had to be a dream! Then there was Ruby, he would have never in a million years touched a student if it was real. He should really stop kissing her now, it would only make it harder to lock this dream away when he woke up. She looked up to him and smiled for a moment before looking back to the road keeping an eye out for any side routes. Oz's heart pounded in his chest, how on Remnant could he say no to her? She was everything he looked or in a woman and seldom found, intelligent, funny, beautiful with a life and energy to her that he wanted to bask in and worship.

Ruby could feel Oz's eyes on her, it only made her smile more, maybe he was thinking about them. She kept scanning the road, she was hungry so she kept an eye out for a sign for a village or something. Needless to say she was very surprised when two strange short men appeared on the road, they were both as bald as eggs with a very round stature. "Oz." She said softly and nodded down the road to the two men.

Ozpin's brain stalled when she called him Oz, but he heaved his gaze away from her and down the road. Wow, this dream just kept getting stranger and stranger, the two men wore green baseball caps with white and green striped shirts with white trousers held up by suspenders. As the two approached arms swinging in time both the pair saw that the two brothers were in fact twins.

"They are right on time, aren't they brother." One twin said.

"Oh yes right on time, brother." The other said in exactly the same voice.

"Excuse me who are you two?" Ozpin asked. "And how did you know to expect us?"

The first brother spoke. "I'm Tweedle Dum," then the second said with a beaming grin. "I'm Tweedle Dee and the Cheshire Cat sent us, he said you two would need food! And we love feeding people!"

Ozpin and Ruby looked to each other, they were hungry and the Cheshire Cat was one of the nicest individuals they had met so far. Ruby gave Oz a little nod, she'd be quiet it seemed that the people in Wonderland liked Oz more than her, so she'd let him do the talking. "Thank you for the offer, we are both hungry and would greatly appreciate your hospitality."

"Excellent!" Tweedle Dee said and turned on the stop leading the way back they way they had come off the red brick road.

Ozpin and Ruby shared a look and followed the twins, arms still linked together. The twins lead them to a red brick house, Ruby stepped behind Oz he lead the way into the house after the twins.

The room was large but a huge table filled most of the space. Upon seeing how it was set for four and at the end of the room was a large bubbling pot. Tweedle Dum grabbed a smaller pot and poured what looked to be a thick cheese, potato and broccoli soup into it. Tweedle Dee collected a large crust loaf of French bread and started cutting into it thick even slices.

All in all it was a much warmer abode then any other they had come across in Wonderland. Ruby came out from behind Ozpin as he squeezed her hand, she pushed her bangs from her face. The heavily smells making her stomach growl, but the pair waited for an invitation to sit.

"Cheshire said they were polite." Said Tweedle Dum.

"Yes, yes, please have a seat." Tweedle Dee gestured to the table.

Ozpin and Ruby picked seats, the later blushing when Oz pulled one out for her. She tried to remember all the rules that Weiss had been trying to teach her, brushed her skirt down, put her napkin on her lap and smiled up at Oz when he sat beside her. Tweedle Dum served out the soup to the four of them then sat beside Oz, Tweedle Dee set out the bread on silver plates and the pair sat. Tweedle Dum was at the head of the table why Dee was across from Ozpin.

"Well tuck in!" Tweedle Dee said starting in on his own serving.

Ruby purred, the soup was thick, heavily and the best soup she had ever had, she tucked in as politely as she could. For the first time in her life she was really grateful for Weiss's lessons in manners. Ozpin followed suit though was just a little better at hiding his enjoyment, though he was very hungry as well.

However back at the Mad Hatters table a very annoyed and very displease Hatter slammed his fists down on the table, looking up at the new arrival. "You're VERY late! All the tea is frozen cold now!" The Hatter exclaimed as the very tall man walked over. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, button up black tailcoat, crisp black trousers with grey heavy armoured boots, lastly with a very dark green leather scaled cloak. The man had Oz's eyes and silver hair but unlike Oz, it came down to his shoulders and was perfectly straight. His features were sharp and would have been handsome if not for the scowl upon them. He snapped his fingers and all the stale inedible food disappeared replaced with a buffet of fresh hot foods, tea was brewed and filled the cups.

The Hatters company, the Hare and the Dormouse quietened down their ramblings, the new arrival striking fear and dread in them. How they dearly wished the rotten man would leave, ever since the Hatter had taken up with him their mad friend wasn't the same anymore. He had pushed away Cheshire and his warnings and now worked with one of the most powerful people in all of Wonderland, working with him to achieve a goal no one else knew. Hare had wanted to warn Ozpin and the girl Ruby but along with his growing madness the Hatter had become darker and crueler himself directing his anger on his own dear friends.

The man pulled a sword of his belt and set it against the table sitting where Oz had sat only hours before. "You know I don't have time for pleasantries Hatter, what have you learned of my son?" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, it was high time that Ozpin remained in Wonderland for more than a day at a time. He hadn't been able to leave the Jabberwock unattended until now but he had just managed the bind the creature this time around.

The Hatter took a sip of his now perfect tea and smiled deliriously. "He's inherited your looks, though is not as broad or tall as you with a kinder look to his eyes. It's rather disappointing actually, he appears to have no magic at all, despite being the son of a seventh son, though seeing his hair did give me hope for a moment." The Hatter frowned, leaning towards the other man. "He thinks this is all a dream, the bloody Red Queen has got involved and brought an outsider here, Ruby I believe her name is. If we are lucky William history will repeat itself, only this time you have to keep them here long enough for the child to be born or it could disappear into Remnant, like Ozpin did."

William frowned, Lily had not been of Wonderland and thus was rejected by it, but that it had stopped him from pursuing her, she had a little magic to her, it was one of the things that had drawn him to her. Lily had found her way in, near completely by accident and Wonderland did not like invaders so it drove her out, but not before he had sired a child in her womb. In her haste Lily had opened a doorway with her magic and they hadn't been able to close it again, thus the Grimm had a way inside. If Ozpin was anything like his father, then this Ruby would likely befall the same fate. "And did you find anything out about Lily?"

"She abandoned your son to an orphanage, he doesn't even know her name." The Hatter spoke with a strange calm so unlike his usual behaviour.

William's grip tightened on the cup till it almost shattered, Lily was likely dead then, she was not the type to give away a child, her warm heart had been filled with too much kindness. It was most likely she died giving birth, so William had killed her in the end, it just took a little longer then he had anticipated. "Anything else?" He growled, damn it all finding a woman with Lily's magic was near impossible.

The Hatter seemingly ignored the other man, fiddling with the sleeves on his ratty coat, when William smacked the table with his fist the Hatter raised his eyes his grin wide and mad. "He is in his thirties by the look of him and is a Huntsman and Headmaster of Beacon." The Hatter dipped a biscuit into his tea, taking his time slowly consuming the biscuit little by little. When he noticed the glare from the other man he just laughed. "At least Ruby, for she only appears to be near twenty, is a compatable with him. Capable of bearing children yet for that is a good thing since a Remnant woman of his own age would have been simply useless on that front, so my friend there is a chance your line may yet continue."

William was trying to wrap his mind around it, Ozpin was in his thirties, he had missed near a third of his life. Though this assumed that he had no magic, he was half Wonderland so it was possible he was aging at the same rate as the rest of them. Still so old for a Remnant man and still no family of his own! It was very worrying, most of his brothers had met their end one way or other. Oz was now the only one of his generation left and William hadn't found another suitable woman. While he had cared for Lily he hadn't really loved her, though her bloodline had made her extra appealing. Though it was all for not if Ozpin had no magic, but then he did keep appearing in Wonderland. Had been doing it for years, this was just the first time he left the clearing. William frowned, if only Lily hadn't managed to get away, then they wouldn't even be having this problem now. "Do you know anything else about the girl?"

Hatter twiddled his fingers before picking at a jam and cream scone, William smacked it away his patience with the mad hatter running thin. The Hatter only scowled at the ruined pastry his eyes flashed a bright orange "There is ALWAYS time for tea Count. You will have the answers you seek." His temper was a fickle thing and he threw his tea cup down the table where it smashed against a tree. Hare and Dormouse went silent hoping their presence did not make things any worse.

William sat through the temper tantrum in calm silence and lifted a single hand for the Hatter to continue, the mad Hatter returned to his seat pushing his ragged tailcoat behind him as he sat. "She has the look of a maiden about her," His signature smile returned and he lifted both hand ups in wonderment, "you're in luck she appears unspoiled in that respect. She's a bit on the small side but she looks strong, dark red hair and silver eyes. As I said she is young yet and she was wearing a corset so it was a bit hard to tell but I do think she has good child bearing hips. I find it unlikely that a child would prove difficult for her." Hatter pounded his fist on the table and smiled in glee. "Oh and she knows this is not a dream, but I do not think she will tell Ozpin this just yet. I think she is growing rather fond of him quickly, which makes our job easier."

"At least we have that working in our favour." William grumbled having a sip of tea. "Who do you think they will likely meet next?"

"Tweedle Dum and Dee fed them shortly after they left my company, seeing as you were late I could not entice them to stay longer with food." The Hatter said another cup of hot tea. His gaze slid down to the Hare and Dormouse both of whom remained silent, while they understood how important it was for Williams bloodline to continue, this was underhanded in their books, still they kept it to themselves, the Hatters temper had been worsening while they waited for Ozpin to arrive.

William rubbed his temples. "I hope those idiots didn't give anything away."

"I'd be more worried about the Red Queen and Cheshire. The Bloody Queen brought Ruby here to get Oz to move onward, only in a different direction then you want and Cheshire." The Hatter set is cup down. "Well Cheshire plays his own game but we should be wary of him."

"Thrice damned vanishing cat." William cursed and got up picking up his sword. "Thank you for the tea Hatter, but I have a son to hunt down."

"Good luck. Though do keep in mind William that you're more likely to get what you want if you give them some space." Hatter said with a smile. Sipping the cooling tea as he watched the broad man fade into the treeline.

William scoffed and waved bye over his shoulder as he set off down the path. Oz and Ruby had several hours head start on him and he needed to get to them before the Red Queen did. 'That' would be disastrous.


	5. Chapter 5

Absalom

"Thank you for the meal and supplies." Ozpin lifted the backpack over his shoulder, food, water and a tent for the two of them were inside packed neat and tidy by the short twin brothers.

Ruby smiled softly and curtsied. "Thank you." Lunch had gone down without a hitch which was much more comfortable compared to how tea with the Hatter had been.

"Where are you two headed?" Tweedle Dum asked.

"Well we're actually not so sure." Ruby said. "Cheshire said that the Hatter would tell us the truth and that's it's our job to get rid of the Grimm, the creatures that have started to invade wonderland. He said we should go to the Red Queen."

Tweedle Dee looked at his brother and frowned before speaking. "If you aren't sure then Absalom could help, Hatter doesn't lie but he doesn't tell the whole truth either."

"Dee!" Dum exclaimed and made a loud smacking his brother over the head he could get them both in so much trouble, both brothers scared at one another before Dum put a finger to his lips mouthing a "Shh." sound.

Ozpin and Ruby shared a long look, The Hatter was clearly not to be trusted, Cheshire had been conflicted sending them to him and the Hatters behaviour itself had put them both on edge. This latest tidbit concerned Oz so he asked. "So where is this Absalom?"

Dee, more then happy to oblige the older man despite his brothers warning grinned. "Head down the path and about fifteen minutes walk there is a side path going west paved in gold. That will take you to the Caterpillar's Library!"

"Oooh a library! Shall we go Oz? I mean we should learn more about this place and well… library!" Ruby loved libraries, she all but bounced on the spot, her enthusiasm rivaling her feline friend when it came to the literary tombs.

Oz was equally tempted by the library, if this was a dream then the Grimm could wait. "Alright, we'll visit this library, thank you for telling us."

"Goodbye! Good luck and don't believe everything you hear!" The Tweedles called out as Ruby and Oz walked back down the path and out onto the red paved road.

"They seemed nice." Ruby sneaked her hand back into Oz's looking down the road and smiling.

Oz wove their fingers together with a small smile of his own. "Much better company than the Hatter that is for sure."

Bellies full they walked at a much more leisurely pace, enjoying each other company and the quiet of the forest though storm clouds brewed in the near distance. Before long they came up upon the mentioned side road and after a moment's hesitation started down the gold brick path straying from their original path. It was just too tempting a treat for them to pass up.

As the day wore on the storm they had seen in the distance began with a boom! It was liked the clouds opened up rain pouring down on the pair, they raced over to a tree and hid under it for a minute. Ruby pulled up the hood of her cloak and Oz wished for something similar. Leaves and water rushed around them as the storm grew in strength.

"So we camp here for the night?" Ruby said bit her lip as the water started to plaster Oz's hair to his head.

He gave a shuddering shake of his head sending water droplets flying in all directions, as he cleared the rain from his eyes a low growl sounded from behind them. They spun around together and their hearts dropped.

Three Beowolves slinked out from the forest, red eyes gleaming, one licked its teeth, grumbling emitted from its throat.

Oz grabbed Ruby's hand and shouted breaking the girl out of her stalled mind. "RUN!" They barely turned before taking off in a full sprint, with no aura they had no chance and they both knew it.

Ruby's heart was beating wildly as she heard the familiar growls and barks of the wolves fear consuming her mind. Their footsteps sounded incredible loud despite the pouring rain and the noises behind them spurred Ruby into increasing her speed as much as possible her lungs gasps with the need for more oxygen but oddly her head start to hurt and she started to feel physically lighter. The growls grew louder and louder, footsteps of heavy creatures behind them.

Ozpin glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the leading Beowolf leap, he grabbed Ruby by her cloak and pulled her down in front of him throwing them both to the ground. He grit his teeth when a claw raked his back open, tearing his backpack away and rending his muscles, he couldn't stopped the pained gasp and he was sure Ruby heard.

Ruby smelled the blood and looked up to Oz's face, then saw the Beowolf one moment too late. It sank its teeth into the man's shoulder and ripped him off of her, Oz screamed and it was a sound Ruby would never forget. The pain in her head intensified and her vision went white and she remembered no more.

Oz punched at the Grimm's head his auraless blows not even annoying the beast when the world around him went white. The Grimm froze like trolls in sunlight, as time itself stopped. When the light faded time resumed, Oz grabbed the Grimm's bottom jaw now able to get a better grip and ripped it off. He fell on to his side groaning as the ground grew soaked with his blood, he dropped the broken jaw and stumbled over to an unconscious Ruby. Falling to his knees and gathered her up into his arms, his shoulder and back screamed in protest as he picked her up and lurched to his feet. He stumbled for a moment, not thinking just running on adrenaline.

The Cheshire Cat appeared just ahead of him Oz's tattered bag of supplies in his paws. "This way!" He floated down the road near as fast as Oz could run.

Oz didn't bother to question the hows of this, his back and shoulder were on fire, rain was pelting his skin and he could feel the cold on his wounds. He didn't think about how Ruby had activated her powers, didn't think about how much blood he was losing. Could you die in a dream? He really didn't want to find out, mud splattered his shoes as a castle appeared out of the forest.

Cheshire his fur wet from the rain zoomed over to the huge lion head knocker lifted it up and banged it over and over. "Absalom open up! Put down that damn pipe and let us in! Or you'll have a dead human on your doorstep!"

The door opened slowly revealing a ghostly visage that resembled a human. Ozpin made it to the door and its eyes widened and it opened the door the rest of the way. Oz stumbled inside adrenaline fading his legs gave out as blood loss caught up with him as well. The last thing he heard was. "Oh dear."

* * *

Ozpin awoke warm and laying on his front, he felt something's touching his back. He started to tense up but a smooth deep voice stopped him from moving.

"Be still you stupid boy." Absalom was a very large blue caterpillar he tied off a end of his thread and pierced Oz's flesh with the needle and began the long process of sewing up Ozpin's back.

Oz gripped what he now noticed was a table, his breathing grew more laboured each time the needle was pushed through his skin but he was determined to not make a sound.

"Well you have some strength to you, you very stupid boy." Absalom commented almost asidemindly.

Ozpin growled and moved his hands to he could grip the table better. The caterpillar wasn't even trying to be nice about the stitches. "Last I checked I wasn't a boy anymore."

"Oh the oldest man alive in Remnant is hardly more then a child to my eyes and you're barely more than a young adult by Wonderlands standards. You truly are stupid to have missed how you are ageing more slowly than those people of Remnant." Absalom paused and drew a long breath from his hooka pipe, blowing purple smoke up into the room away from Oz. "You can thank your father for that." He picked up the needle again and resumed stitching up Oz's back making the man hiss.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Oz all but snarled as the table creaked under his grip.

Absalom paused and bopped Oz on the head with a metal tray. "Don't break my table stupid boy."

Oz hissed but loosened his grip on the table. "I still have no idea what you are talking about."

"Do you still think this is a dream? Is your blood not proof enough? You die here and you will never get home, this is no dream." Absalom tugged on the needle pulling the skin for a moment of extra pain to enforce the idea in Oz's mind. "You are in a neighbouring dimension to Remnant. Your mother had the ability to move between dimensions and your father, well he's a nasty piece of work but you have received some boons from him. You inherited your mother's magic to move between our worlds, only unlike her you will not be rejected by the magic of Wonderland."

Ozpin couldn't believe his ears, the caterpillar did a few more especially painful stitches. His breath grew ragged as Absalom tried to prove his point. "How many times have you 'dreamed' of this place? Always the same 'dream', you weren't dreaming you were visiting. Time flows more quickly in Wonderland in relation to Remnant, so when you 'woke up' it never felt like you were gone longer then a night."

"Then how is Ruby here?" _RUBY!_ First he was worried that she was alright then dread collide in his stomach. If this wasn't a dream then if it was real…

"The Red Queen was getting tired of you believing this to be a dream, so she sent one of her subjects to lure Ruby into Wonderland. For there are many gates between our worlds, it takes some effort to open one but it can be done." Absalom finished closing one long claw mark, too bad there were two more, he frowned at the blood soaking a nearby cloth. "It worked mind you, thanks to that girl you finally got moving and remained in Wonderland rather than 'waking up' as you normally do."

Oz didn't know where to begin this all this new information, this was real, Ruby was real, the Grimm were real. His mother, a woman he had never known had come to his world and his father was of this world, but if he could travel between them at will then he could take Ruby home. "So I can leave whenever I want?"

"Can you?" Absalom asked, re-threading his needle and tying a new knot at the end of the thread.  
Ozpin tried to remember past visits, how did he leave, he couldn't remember. "I guess not."

Absalom pitched two sides of another claw mark together and started sewing. "Then if you can not leave, you will have to find a door. Your mother couldn't just stride between our worlds, she could only open the doors a bit wider then normal."

Oz went silent again, he had often wondered what happened to his mother. "What happened to my mother? Is she here?"

"She is dead." Absalom said solemnly.

"How?" Oz asked turning his head to the Absalom, the caterpillar simply pushed his head back down on the soft cushions, Oz winced but the caterpillar began being more gentle with his stitches continued.

"You." Absalom said then elaborated when he felt Oz stiffen. "Your father is very different then your mother physically, while most children are sized to match their mother. Your mother did not get so lucky, your birth was difficult and not in the best of circumstances. Your mother fought valiantly to birth you, but the strain proved too much for her."

The copper eyed man went very still and quiet. He barely felt the stitches now, one of his life long questions had been answered, just not the answer that he had hoped. Eventually he asked after Absalom was done with another wound. "How do you know this?"

"Doors are uncommon, Mirrors however are. We have many eyes into Remnant, we can see the past present and future." Absalom said. "While I do not have the favor of the Red Queen's hall of Mirrors, I've had enough to keep an eye on you. Your mother was a dear friend of mine, keeping an eye on you was the least I could do."

Cheshire appeared in the room though Oz was only alerted of this when the cat spoke. "Ruby sleeps safe and warm, I changed her into a nightgown and made sure the fire was roaring."

"Thank you Cheshire." Absalom started on the last claw wound.

Cheshire appeared right below Oz's face as the table had a hole for it. "Think this is real now?"

"I have had that fact shoved repeated into my face today, yes." Ozpin said and almost flinched as Absalom resumed his work.

Cheshire grinned a toothy grin. "You'll be stuck here for a while, between the storm and your back and shoulder you are in no fit shape to travel. You'll have to keep your woman company, the Sendings aren't much good for that."

Ozpin paled again and swiftly said. "She's not my woman, she's my student!"

"Didn't stop you before." Cheshire spun lazily in the air under the table.

"I thought it was a dream as soon as she figures out this isn't one she'll want nothing to do with me! Heck I should have nothing to do with her." Oz blushed thinking back on the last few days, oh he had really messed up.

"She never did, your Ruby was really much quicker than you gave her credit for. She always suspected this wasn't a dream and the Hatter confirmed it for her. She had been courting you with the full knowledge that this is real." Cheshire vanished from underneath him and then floated around the room. "I've been watching you two since my house, her thoughts haven't been hard to work out."

Ozpin felt like he had been punched in the gut, Ruby had known, she'd known back when they played their game of quotes on the road. She'd known when she asked for a kiss, each time she grabbed his hand she knew this was real. His mind was spinning as he tried to wrap his head around it, she was much to young for him and yet she had decided to pursue him. He was her Headmaster! Why would she pick him? This couldn't work he had to put a stop to it, he didn't notice his breath had grown rapid till Absalom hit him over the head with the tray again.

"Stay still and respect the young lady's choice, I for one think she has fine taste." The caterpillar resumed his work, Ozpin could almost see the amusement so evident in his voice.

"I'm way to old for her and her Headmaster! Such a relationship would be compromising for both of us." Ozpin snapped he was getting tired of being treated like a child.

"What part of; you are aging more slowly did you miss you stupid boy? Physically you are of an age with her, eighteen meger years difference is barely noteworthy. Hmmm." Absalom paused and took another puff on his hooka. "I suspect the longer you stay in Wonderland the more magic you will absorb, you may slow even more, further giving her a chance to catch up."

This was starting to sound all too far fetched for Oz, this felt like he was in the middle of a story book. He felt like his head was about to burst but he took stock while Absalom continued his stitches, first this was real, second he now knew what happened to his mother, third he HAS a father, four these two were acting like a relationship between him and Ruby was okay.

Absalom finished his stitches tying off the last one. "Get up boy so we can bind your wounds."

Oz propped himself up with his good arm and rolled over getting his first look at the caterpillar. Absalom was maybe five feet tall and a foot wide and dark blue with a monocle over one eye. He held up bandages and Oz helped him wrap up his wounds, the stitches pulled and hurt but the pain only reminded him over and over that this was REAL. "Thank you. What is your name?" Ozpin asked.

"Absalom, go rest Cheshire will show you to your room." Absalom slowly walked away ignoring Oz.

Cheshire floated down. "Don't worry about him he does that to everyone. This way!" He floated down the room.

Oz glanced around, the room they were in was small and circular like an operating room. He glanced around his shirt, coat and shoes were gone, his trousers stiff and uncomfortable. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, maybe sleep would help him process all this. He hopped off the table and followed Cheshire, his feet quickly getting cold on the harsh stone ground.

The library which was in fact a castle turned out to be huge! Cheshire led him through cold hall after cold hall, bit by bit carpets started to appear and it got slightly warmer. Oz could only guess they had entered a living area. They stopped before two heavy oaken doors one on either side of the hall, one had light coming out from underneath it. Cheshire nodded at the door his voice purred. "Your Ruby is through there, but if you'd rather sleep alone then the other room is for you. You will find dinner awaiting you." Cheshire disappeared.

Ozpin hovered between the two doors for a moment then shook his head, what the hell was he thinking. She was his student! He opened the other door and headed into his room, and immediately sighed in relief, everything was in deep greens that reminded him of his apartment back in Vale. The room was dominated by a huge four poster bed complete with overhangs and curtains, with two large windows on either side and a huge hearth on the right wall. A chest of drawers, wardrobe and closet covered the left wall. To the right he saw a wash closet and was grateful to have one to himself. Beside the bed was a side table for his glasses and before the fireplace was two large leather comfy looking green chairs with a coffee table between them. On the coffee table was a covered silver platter with a cup of red wine beside it, finally the ground was covered in thick green carpets.

He walked over to the fire place and looked around for some matches, quickly growing irritated when he couldn't find any. The room was cold despite its grandeur, "Damn it all!" he snapped his fingers wishing for the fire to light. Then nearly jumped out of his skin when it did! He backed away from it for a moment and just stared tensed up at the leaping orange flames the crackling sounded heavenly. Slowly he relaxed and watching the fire raised his hand again, wishing it out, SNAP, the fire went out. He snapped his fingers again and the fire lite, his jaw dropped. "Okay then." He said still staring at the fire.

He yanked off his stiff pants and hung them over the arm of one of the chairs then pulled off his underwear doing the same. What he wouldn't give for a bath but he was much too tired to think about it now. Sitting down carefully mindful of his wounded shoulder and back he lifted the plate cover to find precut steak, mashed potatoes and corn awaiting him. It smelled lovely as the steam curled under his nose and was still hot, picking up the fork he wasted no time tucking in. He was exhausted but knew if he went to sleep without eating, he'd be awake in a few hours and the food would be cold by then. So he ate quickly only pausing to sip the wine, then fully and in danger of falling into a food coma he went to bed.

* * *

Ruby woke up slowly her head no longer hurt and she felt like she was laying on a cloud. She turned over and found Cheshire sleeping beside her on top of the blankets, his purring was so soft and rumbling reminding her he was in fact just a very large cat, giving into temptation she reached out and scratched behind one of his large ears.

Cheshire purred and woke up slowly with a yawn and stretch.

"Morning Cheshire, is Oz okay?" Ruby asked, slowly sitting up her stomach growled, she figured it must be morning.

"His back and right shoulder are a mess, but I think the knowledge that this isn't a dream will be harder for him to cope with." Cheshire floated lazily up into the air as Ruby threw back the covers and got up. Her room was much the same as Ozpin's but done up in reds, sure enough her breakfast was waiting on the coffee table. She was torn for a moment, she wanted to check on Oz but then her stomach growled loudly again.

"He's still asleep and you're going to wake him with your belly. You intend to sneak in don't you anyway so you might as well go with a full stomach." Cheshire _really_ liked this young woman.

Ruby blushed and curled up in the too big chair, she lifted the platters cover and found toast, sausages, thin slices of crispy bacon and scrambled eggs. "Yum." She started in on the eggs pushing them around nervously. "Do you think it would be a good idea?

"Might help get it through his thick head that you've picked him, he near had a panic attack when he releaised that Wonderland wasn't a dream and that you were really you and not part of his dream world." Cheshire floated over and relaxed onto the seat of the other chair.

Ruby offered him some bacon mindful of his teeth as his big tongue took it from her hand and he crunched it with his teeth. She ate a little of the eggs, having missed dinner the day before she was very hungry. "Well I don't want to push him too much, I do really like him and I hope that he'll give us a shot but I don't really have any idea of what to do."

"He does seem to be a very honourable young fool, so you are going to have to be persistent. Pursuing his affection might help as well, injured as he is he will not be able to get away nor can you both flee back to the road. Neither of you should leave till he is healed, that gives you time to work on this rift that he has created." Cheshire had been in the Hall of Mirrors, he knew what he was doing.

Ruby went silent and work on her food, nervous butterflies growing in her stomach but she forced herself to eat. When she finished she wrung her hands nervously, trying to decide what to do. "Do you think I should change or something?" Ruby pulled on her thin silk white nightgown, it hugged her curves with a low but round neckline.

"No." Cheshire said with a leering smile. "He is male and you look simply lovely. Seeing as the object is to break through his walls looking like a untouched maiden ripe for the plucking will most definitely help."

Ruby blushed scarlet but got up brushing down her shift and gathered her courage. "Good luck!" Cheshire called out after her chuckling in merriment as she stepped out into the hall and softly closed her door behind her with a nervous smile. She paused in the hall and brushed her hair behind the checked collar of her shift making sure it still lay properly, then carefully opened the door to Oz's room. She stepped in as silent as a ghost and closed the door equally softly behind her.

The fire had burned low and she could see Oz sleeping on his side in the middle of the bed. Taking a deep calming breath she crossed the room to the bed and drew back the covers, slipping underneath them she moved over and snuggled up to Oz's front tucking her face into his chest and letting out a happy humm.

Oz purred in his sleep, his arm moved to cover her and pulled her slightly to his chest. Ruby smiled and wrapped an arm around him, mindful of his stitched up back. Asleep a person's true face is revealed, they wore no masks, Ruby looked up and saw him smiling slightly but also appearing more relaxed than before. Yes she had picked well, now to get him back on board with that idea.

Oz woke up to kisses against his neck and he hummed appreciatively, then the events of the last day ran rampant through his mind. He knew it was Ruby, he had learned what her hands; small and callous from training felt like very well over the last few days. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, his voice flipping into scolding teacher mode. "Ruby!"

"Hey let go!" Ruby tried to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?!" He tried to sit up but his shoulder and back were declaring the stiff and almighty NOPE at the attempted movement.

Ruby sat up and crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them out of her nightgown slightly. She saw his gaze flick downward and how he swallowed thickly. "I am doing what I wish too."

"And I am much too old for you and your Headmaster." He pulled the sheet back to cover his chest from where it had pulled away when she moved.

"I think I can judge for myself how old is too old and I don't care, not like you have any say over my grades." She glared at him and decided to aim low, "And that certainly didn't stop you yesterday." she blushed in spite of her attempt to stay in control of this conversation.

Colour rushed into Oz's cheeks as well and he grumbled. "I thought this was a dream."

"Well I didn't! I assumed it wasn't and made my decisions based on that. You like me and I think we suit each other, I've never had so much fun just traveling with someone before. Never had kisses like yours before, Ugh!" She huffed. "I got jealous over the flowers! It's not like I am just crushing on you, if that was the case I would have started feeling like this years ago!"

Oz was distracted by how utterly beautiful she looked when angry, her skin was flushed her breasts pushed up and she was worrying her bottom lip while she waited him to respond. _This had been real for her and she let me…_ He took a deep breath, his heart and duty had a little war within him. He thought back on the last few days, thinking back to their game of quotes the ones she had chosen. 'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.' He hadn't noticed it at the time, but he was a single man in possession of a good fortune, though he hadn't been in want of a wife. He bit his lip looking her, her red locks tumbling down her back as she squirmed waiting for him to speak. 'And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays.' _Gods._ He thought and spoke up, "You were trying to say something yesterday, in our game? Weren't you?" he knew Ruby was very intelligent he wouldn't have brought her into his school two years early otherwise.

Ruby blushed but nodded. "Hatter told me this wasn't a dream, confirmed my suspicions. I decided as we walked that I wanted to try and give us a try, I knew if I told you that this was real you'd shut me out. Like your trying to do now." Her voice grew thick and tears collected in her eyes, she hurriedly wiped them away. "I don't want that, I thought if I kept quiet about it that maybe we'd get a chance to let feelings grow between us maybe even fall in love before you found out and that maybe you'd let us be together if that happened." The words started to tumbled out. "I don't want things to go back to the way they were, I know you like me! You kissed me because you wanted too, you touched and," her throat closed and wrung her dress nervously between her hands. "You implied you wanted to sleep-uh, have sex with me on our first night beside each other! So you can't say you don't want me too! Cause that would be a lie and we'd both know it!"

Oz reached out to her before stopping himself and moving his hand back to his thigh. "It doesn't matter what I want, we can't. I'm too ol-."

"Stop using that as an excuse!" Ruby shouted at him tears flowing freely. "I don't care! You're only hiding behind your age and I don't CARE about it! I've had four years of pretty boys near my own age passing me by, I even kissed a few, tried figuring out what all the fuss was about. I don't want them! I want you, I want to at least try this! I've never had so much fun just talking to a person as I do you, not even Qrow, Yang or Dad. You're very handsome, you may be older than me but not like it hinders you! If anything it makes you more attractive not less." She cleaned her face again, this was not how she planned this to go. She needed him to listen, to actually hear what she was saying, she only admitted to liking him. She wasn't ready to admit that if he gave her another week maybe two, she'd be well on her way to being in love with him. "And so what if you are my Headmaster, it's not like we would have to tell anybody about this. It won't affect my grades."

 _She's thought this through._ Ozpin stared at her in wonder. _She's already worked it out and made up her mind._ Oz tried to think of other excuses, but she had already covered the big ones and to simply say he didn't want her would be a complete lie. Not even that it would work as they both knew it would be a lie. He also enjoyed her company, it was fun to converse with her and he enjoyed being himself around her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then looked at her again, even now eyes red from tears and sniffing she was beautiful. "Alright," He said softly, "You win, come here." he lifted the blanket so she could slip back under the covers.

Ruby snuggled up into his chest taking a few deep breaths to calm back down, relieved he hadn't outright rejected her. His large hand found its way to the small of her back stroking it with a thumb. Oz couldn't help but calm with her in his embrace, it felt natural though he was a little amazed how quickly she had him wrapped around her thumb. He couldn't help the slow smile that spread over his lips, maybe this would work out after all, seeing as she already had his number down so well.

* * *

William strode swiftly up the road, he was going to have to do something about the Hatter of the these days, how hard is it really to stall a couple of kids? Even providing them with information that could mess up his plans, damn that Hatter. He stormed up the path to the Tweedles home, those two brats were friends of Cheshire's and it was unlikely that they wouldn't have interfered on the cats behalf. He kicked their door in and the two jumped and yelped running for the back of the house. William raised his fist and and the ground ripped around Tweedle Dum's feet crawling his lower half. William sauntered towards the squirming brother and plastered a very false smile on his face. "Hello Dum, I was informed you had guests earlier today. Where did they go?"

Dum wriggled as the earth crawled up his body, he squeezed his lips shut and shook his head.

Dee watched the earth climb up his brother, over his chest to his neck over his bald head slowly about to cover his face. "To the library!" He shouted panicked for his brother's safety. The earth having done its job crumbled into pieces before it could rob brother of his breath, crumbs and slacks of mud and stone littered their tile floors.

William lowered his fist letting his magic curl back inside him. "Now was that so hard? Thank you for your co-operation." He turned on his heel leaving as the storm started and rain began to pelt the earth. He debated picking up some speed but decided to use his magic to form a dome of air above his head to avoid getting soaked by the thrashing rain. After a short time he came across three frozen Beowolves in the middle of the road, "How interesting." he raised his left hand fingers held in a loose circle like he was turning a dial and turned his hand to the left. These were the creature of Grimm the beasts that had started to invade Wonderland and cause havoc in these lands but now they stood still as statues.

The area around the beasts turned gold and he could see the last few minutes of the wolves lives. He saw them chase Ozpin and Ruby, he paused the image a moment to get a look at them. Ozpin seemed perfectly acceptable, but Ruby was really very lovely, to bad she wasn't magical, he'd enjoy having a go at her. He resumed the spell, watched Oz protect Ruby and get bitten by the wolf. William's jaw dropped at what happened next, silver light shined from the young woman's eyes freezing the Beowolves and stopping time completely around her. William let the spell fade away and smiled in a most twisted fashion, so Ruby did have magic. With a flick of his hand he created ice swords out of the rain and killed the Beowolves absentmindedly, his thoughts already fixated on Ruby. Well she just became a great deal more interesting, he adjusted his trousers and grinned, much more interesting indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Bath Time

They dozed till Oz's stomach woke him up, both occupants just enjoying the quiet and each other's embrace. He looked down at the warm body next to him, Ruby was still snuggled up to his chest smiling softly in her sleep. He reached out and brushed her bangs back, she was just so utterly lovely. He still didn't understand why she decided on him, but then Ruby had always had a much better understanding of herself then the average person, it was one of reason she made such an inspiring Team Leader.

The door opened softly and two ghost like figures walked in, one set a silver platter much like the one that had his dinner yesterday down on the coffee table and removed the old one. The other set down a huge fluffy towel down on the dresser, moved over to the wardrobe and pulled out a large forest green house coat, hanging it on the door. Then both bowed to him and departed, shutting the door silently behind them.

Ruby stirred and blinked the sleep from her eyes, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chest. "Morning." She said sleepily with a yawn she wiggling up so she could rest her head on the pillow.

Oz leaned forward and kissed her softly, "Good morning." he rolled his shoulder and grimaced.

"You okay?" Ruby sat up and peered over his shoulder, she frowned at red spotted bandages.

"Just really missing aura." He started to get up trying to ignore the pain but Ruby wasn't having any of that and helped him sit up. "I'm fine." He said trying to wave off her assistance, he could feel his skin pull at the stitches with every stiff movement.

"No you are not." Ruby said once he was sat up, she got out of the bed and walked around and offered her hands to help him turn.

Ozpin was temporarily distracted by how the now he saw, very thin nightgown hugged her body. He swallowed thickly, she just wasn't going to fight fair was she? He refocused his attention swinging his legs out of bed then he remembered his lack of clothes and blushed. "Err Ruby, could you pass me a towel or something?"

"Huh?" Ruby's gaze fell to his hip, she blushed while he pulled the sheets around himself a little tighter, his own blush brightening. "Ruby!" Oz exclaimed with a slight shout his cheeks glowing, he pressed his legs together while Ruby giggled. "Turnabout is fair play?" She said walking over to the dresser with an extra swashy of her hips.

Which went straight to Oz's groin, her gown really was very thin and he had a lovely teasing view of her behind. He yanked his eyes away and shook his head, _I'm not a teenage anymore!_ He chose to ignore what Absalom had said about his aging condition although it did explain a few things.

Ruby came back and offered him a towel with a giggle, feeling bold she leaned forward and inhaled her breasts rising, hugging to the form fitting fabric. Oz found himself staring again, he coughed and cleared his throat. "You really aren't playing fair."

"Nope!" Ruby popped the p, she decided this was fun making him turn as bright a red as he did to her. Oz took the towel and wrapped it snugly around his hips and let Ruby help pull him to his feet. His back and shoulder burned in pain and he hissed, "Do you need help?" Ruby asked worried for him.

Oz straightened up taking a deep breath to work through the pain. "No, I'm okay." He walked stiffly over to his chair holding the towel in place with a hand, it came down well under his knees. He sat down with another wince and found a breakfast very alike the one Ruby had, only with more bacon and sausages.

Ruby sat down in the chair across from him after setting another log on the dwindling fire. "You are a horrible liar you know that right?" She curled up and watched Oz slowly work his way through his meal, she didn't miss how even his good side shook on occasion. _He must be in a lot of pain._

"Only to you it seems." Ozpin muttered fighting to keep his hand steady, he ate the egg and sausages first, proteins for healing.

Ruby pursed her lips, her first instinct was to offer her help but she had a feeling he was still putting up the airs that he was fine, it was probably pride. So instead she sat quietly, alternating between looking between him and the fire.

There was a knock on the door and Cheshire floated in, his grey fur tickled Ruby's face as he rolled close to her shoulder. "The baths are down the hall and on the left, I'd recommend one before you try to get at any of Absalom's books. He's a stickler for cleanliness and his books, the main library is just down from the main stairwell you can't miss it. Enjoy your morning you two." The cat vanished, he'd have to give them a proper tour so they didn't get lost later.

Ozpin only just managed to finish his food before the pain started to press even harder on his mind. "Well that's a not so subtle hint." He stood and had to grab the back of the chair to steady himself as the pain rippled across his back.

Ruby leaped to her feet, went over and offered her shoulder to lean on. Oz shook his head, "I'm okay." his shoulder flared up at the movement and he hissed.

"Bad. Lair." Ruby wrapped an arm very carefully around his back and pulled him to her, surprising him with her strength for a moment. _Oh right Scythe wielder._ Ozpin thought and let her help him out of the room,

The pair made their way slowly made their way down the hall and found the baths was not a series of multiple baths but one large one centered in the middle of a steaming room.

The ghost like figures from earlier busied silently around it, one pouring salts into the water another setting out clean bandages and a cloth to clean Oz's back with again. They set a backless chair out and one came over and helped Ruby with Oz. She nodded at the ghost and said. "Thank you but I can take it from here."

The ghosts departed but not before turning on a phonograph, soft classical music filled the air. Ozpin chuckled. "Autumn."

Ruby smiled and started to unwrap the bandages from his body, as they came off she saw that the stitches were near perfect and the blood on the bandages was only spotting. She sighed with relief and started to gently clean the blood away, it was mostly from when he had pulled the stitches moving.

"So shall I live?" Oz asked with a smirk, her touch was soft and delicate. He could feel how careful she was being, her touch soothed and relaxed him.

Ruby giggled kissing beside his neck. "I'm afraid so." At this moment she was so thankful to the classes on first aid she and the other members of team RWBY had attended, it made this job easier.

Ozpin snapped his fingers, "Aww darn it." He moved to get up and Ruby helped him again mostly out of worry than an actually need. He moved over to the edge of the bath and paused, he wasn't going to wear the towel in the bath but he also wasn't going to strip off completely while she was watching. "Ruby would you mind?" He twirled his finger.

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned away, listening to the sound of the towel dropping, the ripple of water and Ozpin's appreciative groan. She bit her lip and wrung the thin shift between her hands, the long groan made her skin flush as her mind took her to other situations where she might one day hear it. She took a deep breath. _Okay Rubs you can do this!_ She pulled off the nightgown, panties and set them to the side, the bath filled the room with steam lending some modesty to her now nude state. She covered her breasts with one arm and her sex with the other, as she peeked around she saw that Ozpin had his eyes closed. She lowered her arms and sat, slowly easing herself into the hot water, she purred softly, the water came up over her chest to just under her collar bone.

"You covered?" Oz asked, still not opening his eyes.

"Yes." Ruby moved her hair to cover her chest as best it could, the steam was already straightening it making it feel heavy.

Ozpin opened his eyes and his jaw dropped as he tried to figure out who the angel in the bath with him was. The steam had collected on her skin leaving little droplets on her skin that he wanted to go over there and lick away. His gaze flicked the dulling collection of bruises on her neck, crescent marks that filled him both with guilt and pride. Her skin was flushed slightly giving her a warm look, and she was biting her lip again as her own silver eyes looked him up and down. His cheeks warmed slightly at her blatant admiration and he moved down deeper into the tub, it had a slight incline so it grew deep enough to cover him up to his shoulders. While the water had no bubbles he was sure the salts that the ghosts had put in were infact epsom salts scented with vanilla. It made the water feel wonderful on his wounds, after he got over the initial sting.

Ruby watched him move and was a little worried about his stitches but they seemed to hold. Feeling bold she moved forward and dipped her head under the water. Taking a moment to enjoy the sound of the water flowing around her before rising again her head tilted back so her hair fell in a mane behind her. Her eyes gently shut, her lashes sparking slightly in the clear warm light.

Oz hadn't expected her to rise up enough so her breasts cleared from the water for a split second, he licked his lips as droplets traveled down the symmetrical full pale perky orbs. He imagined they would be a perfect handful, sure they had slept beside each other but then he had been going to some effort to not notice all her fine details then. Plus her shirt didn't flaunt her cleavage, now he was having a very difficult time pulling his eyes away.

Ruby opened her silver eyes a sliver and giggled, dropping back into the water and stepping backwards to the edge. She turned reached over and dragged a bar of soup and a wash cloth, after debating for a moment she rose and started to wash, being careful to not let him see too much. She bit her lip, there was something exciting about teasing him like this, it made her core leak with anticipation and set butterflies a flutter in her belly. She washed slowly, careful to spend extra time on her breasts and between her legs, but always made sure to never let him see completely.

Ozpin bit his lip to keep from making a sound, this was better then a strip tease by far. It was taking all of his restraint to not go over there and 'help' her. He'd occasionally get a little tease of breast or of her pert behind through the steam, he knew she was doing this on purpose trying to bait him into action. Gods help him it was working, he shifted slightly and rose making his away back across the large bath.

Ruby heard him move closer and dipped back under the water rinsing the soap, Oz moved to kneel and pulled her back against him by her middle spinning her around and capturing her lips. "Oh!" Ruby let out a small surprised sound and closed her eyes as he kissed her again and again, pressing closer as he moved them back to the to the edge of the bathtub a hand coming up to gently cup her head. She grabbed at a shoulder and moaned, remembering the bite on his right side. Though as Oz kissed down her neck, he probably wouldn't have noticed if she touched it anyway. He wrapped an arm around her back steadying her as she arched in his embrace.

Ozpin purred pressing kiss after kiss to her neck, he breathed in her sweet scent deeply. "Hmm dearest loveliest Ruby." He kissed behind her ear purring out his endearments, holding her gently to him.

Ruby couldn't help but smile at the borrowed words, a little nod at their game from the other day. She gasped at his lips at her neck, her skin flushed as she moaned. She pressed her body back to his feeling his desire, her eyes widened. Oz ran a hand down her back cupping her behind gently as he drew her again into a kiss, tilting her head to his kisses. Ruby parted her lips let him taste her, weaving her hands into his damp hair.

Reluctantly their lips parted, both leaning forward to kiss again. Ruby purred softly. "We shouldn't keep our host waiting."

Ozpin hummed kissed her again chastely. "You are quite right as," he kneaded her bottom gently just to feel her tremble. "Lovely as this is," He dipped his head again kissing her neck. "perhaps it should be revisited when I am healed."

Ruby giggled, "That is something I think we shall _have_ to do." she wiggled and Oz reluctantly let her go. She couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him again. "Stay here." She drew away and walked to the side of the tub not bothering to hide her figure this time. Grabbing the soap and cloth, she turned back to him letting him view her again. "Stand up."

"How about we start with kneeling." Oz rose letting Ruby move behind him, he offered to take the soap from her and set it aside as she started very carefully started washing between the wounds. Oz purred softly and dipped his head forward so she could wash his neck, he liked how her fingers lingered even as the cloth moved on.

Ruby bit her lip as she worked her way down, the claw marks went cleanly from his right shoulder to his left hip. She sighed, without aura they would scar, she traced down between feeling the hard muscles of his back. She quivered for a moment imagining what it would be like to have him above her one day, to hold onto him as he drove… Ruby shook her head and tried to focus on her task. When Ruby finished with his back she moved to stand before him and started the process again.

Ozpin couldn't decided which adjective to use to describe her, beautiful, lovely, sweet, innocent, gorgeous. He reached out and brushed a thumb over the curve of her hip, watching her bite her lip. He traced a finger up her body over her stomach, just skimming over the curve of a breast. He paused their admiring them, brushing over her nipple with a thumb, before taking a lock of her red tipped hair and twirling it around his finger.

The silver eyed maiden bit her lip as she traced over the holes in his shoulder from the Beowolf's bite. "Thank you." She said softly, pulling her gaze from the bite to his warm copper eyes, her own eyes watered. "If you hadn't grabbed me."

Oz shook his head and dipped down kissing her chastely again. "Don't linger on it Ruby, I will heal and you are safe. That's all that matters."

"I'm just sorry you got hurt protecting me." Ruby blinked away the tears before they could fully form, bowing her head so her hair hid her face.

Ozpin kissed her again on her forehead, once twice short full kisses. "I will heal Ruby and the scars will serve as reminders to me, that as a huntsman I protect the people who are dear to me." When she continued to look down he continued. "Try not to think of them as scars so much as badges, badges of honour that I will carry with pride." His hand combed her wet hair away revealing a tear stained face. Ozpin smiled with great gentleness and kissed the salty tears from the crimsonettes cheeks. More tears flowed like warm rain and he continued to kiss them away, his breath tickled Ruby's cheeks and she gave him a small smile.

Oz sat back on his heels drawing her onto his lap, Ruby snuggled her face to his neck and let out a little happy sigh. He rested his cheek against her wet hair, what reservations he had were steadily melting away. She was just so honest and good, and clearly took comfort in his embrace. They were both adults and could do what they wished, it would probably be best to keep it a secret when they got back to Remnant but until then they could explore their new budding feelings. He found he wished to more and more, she was beautiful but he kept getting glimpses of the mind behind the beauty. Ruby Rose was a brilliant woman and that was the person he wanted to see more of. Here they had a rare opportunity to really get to know each other in a way that wouldn't have been possible in Remnant. He hummed thoughtfully and closed his eyes, she was in her last year and after that they wouldn't have to worry about their respective positions. People would judge them for the age difference conveniently forget it wasn't so long ago that such gaps were normal. He sighed and hugged Ruby tighter, he could see himself very happy with her. He pressed a kiss to her head and resolved to think no more on their stations in life or the gap of years between them. No instead he'd focus on figuring out how to court her properly, give this the best possible chance he could.

He loosened his embrace. "We should finish washing, Cheshire and Absalom probably want to talk to us. Since we will likely be here for a while."

Ruby nodded and kissed his neck, she was very comfy and moving was very unappealing but he was right. "Okay." She sighed drawing out of his embrace, her hands trailing down his arms she then turned and walked over to the edge of the pool where shampoo sat.

Oz took her distraction to grab the cloth from where it had been floating as well as the soap to wash his lower half. Not that he was shy, more along the lines of modest and he didn't want to shock Ruby. She was petite and he was well decidedly not, he didn't want to intimidate her.

While he washed Ruby started on her hair, it was a long and rather annoying process but it would look lovely when she put the time in. She respected Oz's privacy and was surprised when a large hand took the conditioner from her after she rinsed her hair. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when large gentle hands started to work conditioner through her hair. Starting at her scalp and working his way down to the tips of her dark red locks. Ruby's eyes drooped closed as he started to massage her head. "That feels lovely." She purred softly, he was applying just the right amount of pressure.

Ozpin chuckled softly as he rubbed in little circles. "I am glad you enjoy it." He started combing through her hair, working out all the knots.

As Oz worked the ghost like servants returned, this time carrying large pitchers of steaming water, towels and clothes. Oz worked out one last knot and said. "I guess that is our cue to hurry up." He drew away and grabbed the shampoo to do his own hair.

"Seems so." Ruby moved over to the edge of the pool and rinsed her hair once before standing. A Sending what the ghostly servants were named came over with a pitcher and slowly started to pour the contents over Ruby's head while she rubbed herself down making sure no soap was left on her body. As she stepped out two Sendings approached with towels and began patting her dry. "I can dry myself." Ruby said but raised her arms so they had an easier job of drying her. The Sending paused for a moment looked very confused before continuing their task, though thankful they let Ruby dry her intimate parts.

Ozpin received much the same treatment as he departed the bath, only with the addition of a shave and rebinding his back. Though he couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's stunned expression when the more Sendings collected around her. Two rubbing a cream that smelled of roses into her skin while another brushed her hair. "Not funny!" Ruby blushed glancing over at Oz, the lucky duck only had one Sending attending him and was sizing him up for a suit.

Oz smiled trying to contain his mirth. "You have to admit it's a little funny, I guess they have a very clear view of what a young lady's bath routine should entail." He picked a underwear garment from his Sending and pulled it on, the Sending left and returned with two options for trousers.

Ruby raised her arms let the Sendings put a white chemise on her, which was quickly followed by a corset. Ruby arranged her bust so it fit properly while, the Sending adjusted the lacing. "Oooff. Not so tight!" She pressed a hand to her stomach as the Sending snitched the corest. It obliged her and loosened it slightly, not as much as Ruby would have liked but at least it didn't feel like her insides were being squashed anymore. She blushed but let the Sendings pick out a pair of white lacy panties for her which she was thankfully allowed to put on herself. Unfortunately she wasn't so fortunate when it came to the garters and leggings they picked. Much heavier than she was used too but then it was a large drafty castle so she didn't argue.

When a Sending picked up a pink ruffled gown Ruby put her foot down. "No! Pink is NOT my colour." It paused for a moment the set the gown side and showed her a dark green one.

"It will complement your hair." Oz said, he was having a much easier time of this, already mostly dressed he had his chin lifted and was letting his Sending tie his necktie. The lucky duck got to keep his colours and was dressed in his usual dark green.

"Hmm okay." Ruby lifted her arms and let the Sendings sort out the dress, while one worked on her hair. Drawing it up into a ornate layered bun with astounding speed putting two pins in it as well as a few fresh ivory coloured flowers. The dress was embored with flowers and vine work around the collar and through the torso, a Sending tightened the lacing to make sure everything would lay flat. The collar was modest while still flattering her bosom.

The Sendings stepped away and Ruby got her first good look at Ozpin, he wore much the same as usual. Only instead of a cowled shirt he had a white one with a turnover collar, dark green necktie, waistcoat of the same colour, plain black trousers, dress shoes and was just pulling on a black frock coat. His sending was combing his hair out and arranging it so it was slinked back out of his face. It paused and held up a pair of scissors. Ozpin back away putting some distance between him and the blue ghost, "No." he raised a hand to gesture it further.

Ruby giggled but frowned when the Sending offered her two different modest black but still heeled shoes. She picked the one that would come up over her heel and was a little amazed when it fit flawlessly. The other shoe went on and the Sending tied smooth crimson ribbons around her ankles, making sure the big bow hug over her foot. Finally they backed off the pair leaving two very smartly dressed individuals in their wake.

Ozpin thought she looked lovely, though he already missed her old clothes as the full layered gown did not suit her. He stepped over and offered his left arm. "Shall we go?"

Ruby nodded, looping her arm through his, waving to the Sendings. "Thank you for all your help." The Sendings bowed and smiled happily.

Ruby and Ozpin headed out into hall remembering Cheshire's directions but slowed when they heard a deep voice coming from the library.

"You've a lot of gall denying me entrance Absalom." William growled, it had taken him all night to break through the castles wards, a night spent in the cold rain and Caterpillars attitude today did little to improve his foul mood.

"And you are very rude to have broken in William." As Ruby and Ozpin came silently down the stairs and peered into the room they could see Absalom blow purple smoke into William's face. The man didn't blink, just stood his ground against the pompous bug.

Ozpin stopped with a lurch, Ruby grabbed him steadying him before turning to look at what had Oz so shocked. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, the man standing before Absalom was huge to put mildly, standing at seven feet tall and broad to compliment his height. They could only see a dark green leather scaled cloak and long perfectly straight silver hair that came down past his shoulder blades. Ruby looked up at Oz who seemed shocked into stillness, the stranger turned to them and smiled. Ruby could instantly see the resemblance between the two men, though William's jaw was boarder and he had a roughness to him that Ozpin lacked.

"Ozpin!" William smiled just a bit too wide showing of teeth to white to be natural, he opened his arms offering a hug.

Ruby looked back to William and had to fight not to frown, something about him made her uneasy. She tightened her grip on Oz's arm and moved subtly closer to him, trying to say she didn't like this man without saying a word. Her movement got Oz's brain to reset, he gave his head a little shake, he got Ruby's message. Ruby was a good judge of character and this man before him was also making his hairs stand on end. "And you are?" Ozpin straightened his posture and lifted his chin defiantly.

William's smile faltered for a moment, he lowered his arms and approached them slowly. "William Count of Dragonstone, also though I would think it to be quite obvious, am your father." His eyes roamed from Ozpin to Ruby and his smiled darkened to a little smirk. "Care to introduce me to this lovely young lady attached to your arm?" His gaze flicked to her neck for a moment he thought he saw some bruising but he couldn't really tell at this angle.

Ruby wanted to say she could introduce herself but she didn't know what the protocol in a situation like this would be, things were done differently here she knew that. Oz covered her hand with his trying to reassure her. "This is Ruby my," He paused thinking for a moment what to call her. "Significant other." He left out her last name and station in his life as his student, Wonderland didn't seem to use last names and he had a feeling the more information he kept from this man the better.

"A pleasure to meet you Ruby." William bowed very slightly to her, noticing that she was wearing Ozpin's colours. He wondered if they were aware of what that symbolized or if the Sendings had picked the gown. The older gentleman turned his attention back to Ozpin. "It's high time you stayed in Wonderland we have a great deal to discuss."

Ozpin pursed his lips, trying to figure out how not to be rude, the culture was very old here. Although he prided himself on his manners and etiquette which were fairly standard in Remnant, Wonderland seemed to be a land from an older time. "I can't imagine what we would discuss given you've been absent for my whole life and I am not staying in Wonderland. Ruby and I are going to deal with the Grimm problem then return to Remnant we both have either family or responsibilities there."

Williams expression darkened and his eyes roamed over Ruby again looking her up and down his cold gaze lingered on her special silver eyes. The young lady focused on putting on a brave face, his gaze defiantly unsettled her. "I imagine you will find that rather trying, even I have difficulty finding gates and it requires a great deal of energy to open one and near as much to close it."

"It is my understanding that my mother had some skill with those gates, and that it has passed on to me. I am sure I shall manage." Ozpin put on a fake smile, he didn't like how his father stared at Ruby.

William moved his gaze from Ruby to Ozpin, thinking rapidly about how to get what he wanted. He smiled again. "Well why don't I test you for magic? You are my son after all you should have some talent in that area. I saw what your lovely companion did to the Grimm back in the forest although I must say it's rather shameful to rely on her for protection."

Ozpin couldn't help but bristle at the insult, doing so pulled on his stitches and he fought down a grimace, he refused to look weakened before this man. "Ruby is a Silver Eyed Warrior, with a magic of her own. We are both accustomed to being able to manifest our souls to empower ourselves. This is a requirement to battle Grimm and there is no shame in defeat when all the tools of our trade have been taken from us."

William couldn't mask his surprise completely. "You allow her to fight?" He couldn't fathom the idea of letting a woman fight on the battlefield, their battle was in the birthing bed.

Both of the people from Remnant had to work hard to bite their tongues. Oz took a deep breath and explained. "In Remnant a woman can pursue any profession she wishes, including that of a Huntress. Ruby is uniquely gifted for that profession both due to her magic as well as her personal skill. She is a very skilled Huntress and is exceptional at her job." He didn't add that she was still in training although he believed she was truely was ready to graduate, that information could only cause more problems.

Ruby blushed no one had straight up complemented her skill so blantely before and it was all the sweeter coming from him. For she knew Ozpin did not hand out praise often and was much more inclined to being critical and cynical, when it came to evaluating skill.  
William thought she looked extra lovely with her skin flushed. "Still allowing women to fight? How many do you lose in a year? They are by their nature weaker than us, their place is not on the battlefield."

Ruby and Ozpin both wanted to punch the man, Ruby wanted to show him just how 'weak' she was. Preferably by breaking at least one of his major bones maybe his leg, in as painful a way as possible. Ozpin was counting backwards in his head trying to keep his breathing even. "We'll have to agree to disagree to that." Ozpin said working very hard to keep his voice even and to keep from grinding his teeth.

Absalom came to the rescue before Ozpin or Ruby did something they would regret. Not that he blamed them, William was a hard for most to get along with. "Don't you have a Jabberwocky to contain?" He took a long drag off his pipe.

"The dragon is contained and will remain so for several weeks more, I was very thorough with the rituals. I felt I would need the time to get to know my son." William smiled charmingly, trying to go for a friendly father look.

Ruby thought he looked more like a shark lying in wait, she tried to relax Oz who was still holding her hand rather tightly. The tension in the air of the library was stifling at best and she felt like suffocating, she put on a smile and addressed Absalom. "Do you have any books you recommend that I start with?"

William was amazed that Ozpin let Ruby speak out of turn and for herself, a lady was supposed to ask the gentleman to get whatever she required. He frowned in disapproval of her behaviour.

Absalom set his pipe down and picked up one thick tomb, a thinner one and another book bound in silver. He slowly walked over and offered the books to Ruby.

She had to let go of Oz to take them and they were much heavier than they looked. She didn't mind she loved books much more than artificial means of learning.

"The big one is a history of Wonderland, you should at least skim it, the smaller one is one on the basic rules, magic and edict of Wonderland. Lastly the silver tomb is the journal from a former Silver Eyed Warrior who stayed and wrote that whilst in Wonderland, perhaps it will help you understand the power of your eyes." Absalom couldn't help but smile very slightly when her jaw dropped and she clutched the books to her chest like they were the most precious things on the planet. "Cheshire!" He called out.

The Cheshire Cat appeared floating lazily above him. "You know, I was having a lovely post breakfast nap."

"Would you please escort Ruby back to her rooms. I have a feeling Ozpin's attention will be otherwise engaged for a while." Absalom looked over to William daring the man to invite Ruby to stay.

"I'm not a butler!" Cheshire stated but floated down out the door with a sigh. "This way."

"And Cheshire, stop sleeping in my library, your getting fur all over my books and making this room dusty again!" Absalom threw out at the departing cat, Cheshire swished his tail ignoring him and waited for the crimsonette to follow.

Ozpin stopped Ruby for a moment and kissed her forehead lingering as he breathed in her subtle scent. He didn't know why he did it but for some strange reason he wanted to make it clear that she was his. William's too keen gaze might have had something to do with it.

Ruby blushed and smiled then departed with Cheshire back to her rooms, leaving Ozpin to Williams's company.


	7. Chapter 7

First Lessons

Oz stood stoic as he watched Ruby leave with Cheshire, once the heavy door shut behind them he turned to his father, his face a neutral mask. "So tell me William, what is your real reason in coming here today?"

"As I said, you are my sole heir now and Wonderland needs you to remain here, to carry on our bloodline. Only we wizards can wield this sword and our magic only passes through our blood." William drew out the Vorpal sword showing it to Ozpin, it's thick blade gleamed in the steady candle light. The handle was encrusted with emeralds and thick gold plates, the blade itself wide, Oz could tell even from this distance that the sword was probably heavier than most weapons in Remnant. If not for the faint scent of old blood and polish he would have believed that sword had never touched any life.

"Wonderland is not my home and like I told you before, I intend on returning to Remnant as soon as possible." Oz ached to sit the nearby chair, his back screaming in pain but sheer stubbornness and pride gave him the strength to stand unaided, Gods how he missed his Aura.

The other man nearly snarled, stupid stubborn boy."You may be an adult in the world of Remnant but here you act like a child!" William sheathed his sword, letting his heavy responsibility lay at his side like a slab of stone chained around his cold heart.

"If the two of you are going to argue, at least have the decency to do it outside, the skies have settled and a walk through the courtyard will do you well Ozpin or perhaps the training yard." Absalom blew on his pipe, shutting another book, a small amount of dust flew around the air.

"Absalom, stay out of this." William ground his teeth glaring at the towering blue insect.

"You wanted to test him for magic, correct? Then do it outside, I'll not have you ruin my library." Absalom gestured to a nearby Sending, who in turn flowed towards the double doors and pushed them open. The cool air drifted inside and Ozpin walked ahead of his father, fresh air sounded like heaven compared to the dusty old library.

William followed his son still seething, he decided that he would indeed check Ozpin for magically potential, he was not at all convinced the Hatter's assessment was completely accurate. He sneered a little thinking that then a short lesson in humiliation might show Ozpin his place, which would be under 'his' control.

* * *

"Lock the door." Cheshire said as he floated over to her spare chair.

Ruby struggled with the books for a moment before pulling the latch shut with a loud click. "What's the matter?" She was quickly growing to dislike the full skirts of the green gown, they hindered her movements and flexibility, how did women fight in these?

"William is both powerful and… well old fashioned by Remnant's standards. If he isn't pleased by Ozpin and his power, well you are a lovely young woman and he is most concerned about continuing his bloodline." Cheshire clawed at the soft fabric. "Which is understandable, he's our only remaining Wizard as of right now and if something were to happen to him the Jabberwocky would run amoke."  
Ruby sat next to the large cat set her books down with a thump and scratched his furry ear igniting a soft purr. "If the Jabberwocky is so bad why can't you simply kill it then?"

Cheshire lifted his head giving Ruby access to his neck to continue satisfying his itch. "We can't just kill it as it is a source of magic and provides balance to the rest of Wonderland. You see for all the good there is in Wonderland there must also be bad." The Cheshire Cat was very familiar with how important balance was.

Ruby stopped her attentions and brushed down her torso as she started to understand Cheshire's statement about Ozpin's father. "So he'd-." Ruby paled. "Ewww." Ozpin was one thing, she liked him, he was good, kind and he really wasn't that much older than her. William however, the thought made her shudder in distaste and she pulled a sour face.

"Ruby, be careful with views like that, this isn't Remnant anymore and had you been born here you would be married by now with at least two children." Cheshire pawed the chair lazily. "Probably to someone around Ozpin's age, well if you were lucky."

"That's archaic!" Ruby exclaimed, not at all liking that idea but then Remnant was developed beyond such thinking from over a century ago. It tended to happen when you needed every available body be it man or woman to fight in first a war and then with a your population so decimated silly notions like not allowing women to fight faded rather quickly. She set the history of Wonderland and the Silver Eyes journal aside opening up the book on manners.

"To you perhaps but here it is expected, Ozpin will have to brush up on his manners. Stick close to him, it will be expected as well." Cheshire reached over with his tail and opened the book on manners.

Ruby looked over and read the passage. _"In Greeting between gentlemen, an inclination of the head, a gesture of the hand, or a mere touching of the hat is sufficient; but in bowing to a lady, the hat must be lifted from the head."_

"Yeesh." She muttered, and flipped through a few more pages frowning the more she read. Thankfully some of this she already knew from Weiss and her personal upbringing but other rules were much more detailed than what they had been dumbed down over time.

"At least if you stick with Ozpin you won't have to worry about fending off the attentions of other gentlemen. He strikes me as the type to keep them at bay." Cheshire flipped to another page.

Ruby read it and scoffed. "I don't need someone to pick something up for me if drop it."

"Says the one wearing a corset, that dress is actually rather tame compared to what one would be expected to wear to a ball." Cheshire floated up slightly and back around.

"Well we'll find a way home after we deal with the Grimm, so I am not likely to go to a ball am I?" Ruby started skim through early Wonderland history her eyes reading in a Z pattern, top line or two, skim the middle, unless something popped out at her and then the last line or two.

"The Red Queen will likely throw at least one for Ozpin, probably to celebrating his return and another after you two put a cork in the Grimm problem. She does enjoy parties, they provide her with much entertainment." Cheshire dispelled any hope of avoiding a social function that Ruby had and she sighed heavily.

The Silver eyed woman turned her attention completely to the book on manners. "Oooow." She ran a hand through her hair and started to read. "I hope we get back soon this just got so much more complicated than I thought it would be. I mean Oz and I are Grimm hunters, I thought it would be just getting us some armour and weapons and hunting them down. Not having to learn a whole new set of manners just so I don't make a fool of myself or insult someone by accident."

"Well it would still be wise, words are power in Wonderland just the same as there is power in Truth. Ozpin was very wise in not giving William your full name, and never give him your name from your own lips. Wizards can do some very nasty curses when they have a person's name, even more so if it came their own lips. To tell you the truth it would be best if you were just Ruby in Wonderland." The cat said watching her with keen eyes.

That made Ruby pause, she looked up from the books to her companion. "Cheshire, why are you helping me?"

The Cheshire cat grinned showing off all its teeth. "You sure you want the answer to that?"

Ruby bit her lip and wrung her hands again. "Yes, please tell me."

"Alright then. The Red Queen's Castle has a hallway with a collection of mirrors that let you see into Remnant, unlike Absalom here the The Red Queen is more interested in potential futures then the present. And having a future with the Grimm around will be disastrous for her position. Which is why she wanted a hunter and a huntress from Remnant as they are uniquely qualified to seek and destroy them. Now William has be hunting for Ozpin for years, intent on bringing him into Wonderland permanently to help control the Jabberwocky but he doesn't have the Queen's favor and she wouldn't let him in her hall to use the mirrors to aid in finding him." Cheshire spoke slowly letting Ruby piece it together.

"But you've been in there haven't you? You've seen my future, or Ozpin's." Maybe asking Cheshire for the truth had been a bad idea, she'd read enough books to understand that knowing your future was a bad idea.

Cheshire smiled. "I've seen many futures, I'm just trying push you and Ozpin towards one of the better ones."

"You're not going to tell me more are you?" Ruby had a sneaking feeling.

"You will just have to make your own way to the Red Queen's Hall of Mirrors." The Cat said.

Ruby sighed and picked up the history book and set it on her lap. "It's all in the journey not the destination anyway."

"That's the spirit, now let's get you acquainted with the peoples of Wonderland." Cheshire floated over to peer over her shoulder.

* * *

Ruby didn't know how long they studied but eventually Cheshire left her to her own devices. The Sendings had come and gone stoking the fire into a warm blaze and brought her lunch, she sighed and set the book aside and looked around the room. Cheshire had said not to unlock the door, but he hadn't said anything about windows. Ruby smiled and got up walking over to her closest window and slowly opened it, the storm had finally let up and she could see down into the training yard. Her eyes bugged out when she caught sight of William and Ozpin.

* * *

William paced back and forth observing his son, he was half a foot shorter than himself and slimmer. Lily had been very slim he remembered, it seemed Oz had gotten that from her. "Have you felt 'any' magic since returning to Wonderland?"

"I lit a fire in the hearth last night." Ozpin would have shrugged but his back was still bothering him. His eyes roamed the training yard, after all the rain, puddles had formed in various sizes and sand turned mucky and grey. Ozpin took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air and felt revitalised. Suddenly realising that his father was still speaking he tried to focus on his words.

"Any words of envocation?" William looked Oz over again, he tapped his sword thinking. Fire was the easiest element to control, it burned bright, took very little energy and was easily extinguished.

"No, I couldn't find any matches. I was frustrated and wanted a fire, so I snapped my fingers and it lit to a roaring flame." Oz looked at his hand for a moment, he'd been too tired to really think on his little display of magic before.

"Hmm. Magic comes in many different forms, envocation, summoning, transfiguration, rituals and oaths. Just to name the most common ones, typically they are powered by a person's physical stamina and emotions. In addition each wizard has a talent a form of magic that comes easily to them." William turned on his heel and started pacing back the other way.

"What is your talent?" Ozpin asked, he hated how William kept pacing he felt like the older man was trying to see into his soul, a most uncomfortable sensation to be sure.

"Rituals, it is probably the only reason why I am still alive. The spells used to bind the Jabberwocky are ritual in nature, my brothers and other sons lacked my natural talent and met their end one way or another. You and I are all that stand between the Jabberwocky and all of Wonderland." William tucked his hands behind his back, he spoke casually but with a hard edge. His family was gone, wives, lovers, sons, now all he had left was one boy who might not even be magical and was stubborn to boot. He glared at the aforementioned boy, if only Lily hadn't run, she might even still be alive.

"I'm not staying." Oz said firmly. "I have responsibilities back in Remnant."

William's eyebrow twitched and glared at his remaining son, raising a hand over a nearby puddle he called the water from it to float in the air, he closed his forefinger and thumb together and the water turned to ice. "You said you summoned fire," He moved his hand and the disk of ice moved to the stand close to Ozpin's side. "So try it again, melt the ice."

Ozpin glared at the ice trying to figure out how he had summoned the fire yesterday. He'd snapped his fingers plenty of times in Wonderland, but he had only started a fire once. He sighed trying to figure out what had been different last night. He had been in pain, stressed out, tired and frustrated, he rolled his right shoulder deliberately letting the pain flare up from the bite and claw marks down this back. He snapped his fingers on his left hand and tried to envision fire.

Nothing, not even a change in air temperature.

"We absorb magic through our left hand, discharge with our right. If you wish to create a shield then use your left, so your right is free for offensive magic." William tucked his hands behind his back again, keeping the plate of ice floating wasn't even note worthy to him.

Oz shifted his stance as if he was about to duel with his cane, though if he retired from Beacon he was going to reshape it into a sword. He shook his head, the last thing he needed right now was distracting thoughts. He lifted his right hand out to shoulder level, pulling at his stitches, he had to fight to keep the pain off of his face.

"Spread the fingers of your left hand, a fist does not draw power, be open to it." William corrected him.

 _Fire, melt that plate._ Ozpin frowed his brow and tried to summon fire again, snapping his fingers. Again nothing not even a spark, his arm was aching already from holding it upright. He glared at the plate and tried again and again, the air didn't even warm. Sweat started to gather on his back and aggravate his wounds further, he lost track of time as he tried to make the plate melt.

William sighed and this was why he wanted a newborn, it was so much easier to teach a child. That and it was easier to impresses a sense of duty and honour onto one. He glanced up at the castle, catching sight of an open window he smiled. "It appears we have an audience."

Ozpin pushed his hair back out of his face and followed William's gaze. It wasn't hard to find Ruby, green amongst the grey stone of the castle as she watched them from her window. William walked closer to Ozpin so the curious young woman couldn't read his lips.

"I am rather curious, have you bedded her yet? Hatter said she had the look of a maiden about her and I am inclined to agree." He sneered at Ozpin, his eyes darkened with something dark and hideous, William placed one gloved hand on Oz's his sore shoulder slightly digging into the bite. "Or are you as impotent in bed as you are with magic?" William purred taunting. "Maybe I should show her a good time."

Oz's eyes widened for a moment then narrowed in rage and he turned on William. "YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He swept his right hand downwards from his shoulder across his body to his hip, a wild wave of fire burned through the air, rolling like a tidal wave towards the other man. His rage and pain feeding its power, his desire to keep Ruby safe finally giving him the motivation he needed.

William's eyes widened but he grinned, jumping back he brought his arms up so his hands were before his face he created a shield that glowed white as the energy from the fire washed over him. Ozpin shifted away from the fire, shocked at what he had done as it rolled through the training yard blistering the sand. As if on cue the skies opened and it started to rain again, snuffing the fire out. Oz glared at his father and stormed from the training yard back towards the open library doors.

William laughed a deep howling thing both pleased and excited from the show of prowess. "Well you've got spark! I'll send you some books!"

Ozpin flipped him the bird rather than responding, leaving the older man in the rain.

* * *

Absalom sighed when he noticed the rain begin again, he was about to have the doors shut when Ozpin stormed in dripping from the sudden downpour. "Dry yourself as best as possible, there is someone here to meet you." He puffed out more smoke gesturing the main doors.

Ozpin slicked back his damp hair away from his face and waited for the smoke around him to dispel before addressing the Caterpillar. "Not another family member I hope, think I've had my fill of them for today." Ozpin stood a little aways from the growing collection of books neatly littering Absalom's desk, a lecture on keeping books dry was not appealing right now.

"Regrettably I fear it's much worse, the Red Queen has sent the someone from her court to convey a message to you and Ruby. And speaking about family." Absalom moved away from his desk taking another book from the closest shelf, turning it over in his blue hands he passed the leather bound tome to Ozpin. "Read this when you get the chance."

Oz stared at the book, it held no title on the cover, only an emblem of what appeared to be a dragon in the center of a clear cut green gem. "What is it?"

Absalom removed his monocle and replaced his pipe onto the desk. "It's a record of your family history. Such as it is."

Oz debated throwing the offensive book back at Absalom but instead held it in his good hand. "Thanks." He had to work to keep his irritation from his voice, he had often wondered what it would be like to have a family, this was not what he imagined. A Sending came through the library carrying a large grey towel, when he held it out to Ozpin he gladly set the book down and took the towel and started dabbing himself down, trying to dry himself as much as possible. He debated shedding a layer or two of clothing, but the idea made his already aching back and shoulder throbb.

"Did William decide not to return with you?" Absalom asked, his bushy eyebrows raised.

"Err, I kind of walked off on him." Ozpin left the book on the desk using both hands to dry his hair, the cold seeping through his clothes made the pain in his shoulder numbed finally, enough so that he could raise his arms enough to complete the simple motion. "He was being an ass." He near growled thinking about what William had suggested of Ruby, she wasn't some prized mare to be traded around.

"Well that's William in a nutshell for you. Now come along and bring that book with you, else you forget about it." Absalom despite his size seemed to move with smooth quick motions towards the entrance doors. A passing Sending opened the heavy wood doors allowing them easy exit from the grand library and into the entrance hall.

Awaiting them, stood silently by the main entrance to the castle was a man of indescribable age, he could have been anywhere from thirty to fifty. His body was long and rectangular shaped and other then his head appeared rather flat. His thin body was a plain white with a pattern of four red hearts in each corner and a number 4 above and below them. In the center was a large red heart and he appeared to be wearing some sort of red cap covering almost his whole head.

Upon noticing their presence the man came at attention in an almost military fashion, "I bring a message from Her Majesty, The Red Queen, addressed to Ozpin. Would you be the individual mentioned?"

Copper eyes shut against a growing headache but he addressed the man. "I am Professor Ozpin. How may I be of assistance?"

The flat man held a note out in front of himself and began to read the missive from the Queen, in a full near booming voice. "Ozpin Valen, Your presence is demanded by the Queen of Hearts, her Majesty commands you to make your way to the Queen's Castle immediately." The four of hearts finished reading and returned the missive in his card uniform. His stood straight waiting for Ozpin to come forward, when the man made no move to follow he tilted his red covered head. "What is the matter with you, if you're late the Queen will be very displeased."

"Sorry, I know you've come a long way to fetch me but I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere for the time being." Ozpin leaned his good shoulder on the wall fighting back the pain in his back, knowing his earlier fight with his father had pulled some of the stitches loose. Though it was a shock to hear someone address him with a last name, maybe he did need to read that book after all.

The four of hearts started to panic, looking left and right "B-but you m-must come, the Queen s-she's exp-pecting you." His stutter grew and he started to quake in his boots. Thankfully Ozpin was saved from responding by Absalom.

"Here, this is a letter to the Queen requesting leniency on this matter. Ozpin has been badly injured and is in no fit state to go anywhere for the next four weeks." He side glanced at Ozpin. "Even longer should he continue to pull at his stitches like the silly boy he is."

The card man seemed to grow sad and took the letter from Absalom his booming voice now quiet and resigned. "I understand. Good day gentlemen." The door behind him opened and he took off at a job, making his way back to the Queen.

"What was that about Absalom?" Oz shut the door, already the draft from the rain was cooling the entrance hall and he dearly wished for a fire.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, now follow me, I shall check how badly you have ruined my tidy stitches, then I think it would be wise to get you some books on magic." Absalom moved his bulky body and returned to the library with a very confused Ozpin.

* * *

The figure that sat on the red velvet throne looked bored as she read the message given to her by the Caterpillar, sometimes she wanted to wring that blue bug's neck, did caterpillars have necks? Once the letter was finished with she scoffed and dropped the paper as if it was an offensive scrap of rubbish. The rain continued to pour outside serving to only sour her mood more, shoving back her regal purple curls she stared down at the four of hearts. She had sent him on a simple mission, go to the library, retrieve Ozpin and the girl and bring them back to her castle. Was that really so much to ask?

The four of hearts knelt at his Queens throne and awaited her instructions or her punishment. When her gowns shifted and she sat up straighter he lifted his head meeting her violet eyes wishing he could beg for mercy, his heart sank when he glimpsed the barely controlled fury he saw there and knew there would be none for him.

"You have failed me. OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Shattered Mirror

Ruby watched the the exchange from her window, William and Ozpin seemed to have noticed her presence and Oz seemed to get angry at whatever their conversation had turned to. Unfortunately she wasn't close enough to hear the words but Oz's shouting. "You will stay away from her!" Left little to the imagination about where their argument had ended up. Ruby watched as Oz swung his hand out and fire crackled into the air straight at his father in a wall of blazing fire, the older man backed up creating some sort of shield and the fire blasted around yard singeing the sands. Within moments the skies opened up and the rain began to pour again drowning Oz's fire. It appeared little else was said as Ozpin stormed back inside leaving a laughing William behind, the sound of his laughter floated to her ears and she watched Ozpin retreat back inside the Library.

Once Oz was out of view Ruby returned her gaze to the older man gasping when she realized he was staring right back at her. They stared at one another until he winked at her giving her a slow eerie smile. Scoffing in disgust she slammed the windows shut locking them against the lashing rain. Not wanting to to look at him any more Ruby turned her attention to her spacious room and the thought suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't even explored the castle yet. Other the this room she had only been in the baths, Oz's room and the library, the idea of sitting back door to read more of Wonderland's history didn't appeal right now so she decided to look around.

Cheshire's warning still in her mind she subjected herself to the room itself, off the side where two rooms, a small wash room that held bare necessities and a small walk in wardrobe. The silver eyed decided to check out the wardrobe, maybe she could find some more 'normal' clothes and change from this silly frock, perhaps it would give her back some of her control over the situation she found herself in.

The room was bigger than it appeared from the outside and consisted of two handrails filled with more of the long gowns, she sighed, it was beginning to look like these were 'normal' clothes and on the opposite wall sat lines of shoes and two chests of drawers. Upon closer inspection one held undergarments that all suspicious appeared to be in her size while the other had an extensive amount of jewelry, hair ornaments and various lady accessories. Ruby dreaded having to wear them, she didn't mind dressing up every now and again but this was ridiculous, just the thought of spending hours dressing appropriately gave her a headache .

In the middle of the two racks of dresses sat a lone full length mirror. Its ornament frame a faded silver chrome, even the glass of the mirror appeared dirty and clouded, like it hadn't been used in many many years. Ruby looked at herself in the mirror, green full bodied gown, her hair adorned with flowers that had started to droop and frowned. _This isn't me_. The girl in the mirror didn't smile back at her even when she stood close enough to see the faint dark circles under her eyes. Instead Ruby placed her fingertips on the glass, ignoring the way dust and grime stuck to her skin and leaned her head on her reflection only to jump back when she felt the glass move under the slight weight.

Had the mirror moved or was is her imagination? Ruby pushed her hand onto the mirror with more force this time and smiled when the the glass tilted inward revealing a darkened passage. Not one to back down from adventure Ruby ran back into the bedroom and grabbed a lit candle from the mantle only pausing for a moment in indecisiveness, should she go get Ozpin? The darkened passageway beckoned her and Cheshire 'had' said to leave the door locked so she walked swiftly back to the mirror just remembering to shut the closet door behind her.

It was a thin gap, barely wide enough for Ruby with her small stature but she pressed on, sliding her nimble body through the gap, candle held in front of her. The passageway turned out to be a winding stone staircase leading up above her room. When Ruby climbed the old steps she came to a meager tower room. The only window was coloured with stained glass so thick it provided no vision of the outside nor did it even catch the glare from the sun lighting the room.

The rooms itself was circular, the stones that built up the wall were large and cold and from the layers of dust that coated the bottom of her dress she had to guess that no one had been up here in a long time. The scent of damp and water hung in the air and clung to her skin like the humidity of a steam room.

There appeared to be many items in this forgotten room all of them covered with heavy drapes and rope keeping them in place. Ruby brushed away a spider's web and circled the room when something sparkled in the candlelight to her right. Unfortunately a large box stood in her way so she hiked up her skirts and leaving the candle atop the crate clambered over the dusty furniture.

Once over she fixed her dress, grimacing at the amount of dirt and dust she had added making the beautiful forest green gown appear mossy and grey. Deciding it was too much hassle to clean herself off here she reached over grabbing the candle stick and pulling it closer so she could see what was reflecting over here in the light.

The object was covered in a black scarf that had fallen away slightly to reveal the corner of yet another mirror. When she pulled it back the sight took her breath away. The square frame of the mirror was set in a black stone that glinted with tiny white crystals, giving it the look of a dark starry night sky but that wasn't what caused Ruby to gasp. Obviously it had been broken at some point, the cracks in the glass seemed to have been made as if someone had thrown an object at it, intent on destroying its truth but somebody had gone to great pains to return each broken piece to its frame. All except one piece that would have lay in the center, still it showed Ruby its reflection, its truth, its purpose.

She couldn't help staring at the image of what appeared to be herself, a slightly older version of herself, her hair was longer reaching past her shoulder blades as she was being pulled down into the arms of a laughing Oz. Although the mirror was broken, dirty and the center piece missing she could decipher the couple. It was like watching a short video but only with no sound and played on a loop. She smiled at Ozpin as he reached up from his seat under a large tree, dragging her off her feet and lowering her to his lap.

The image of herself reached up and placed her left hand on Oz's cheek before pulling his into a long and obviously loving kiss. She watched the couple as they shut their eyes, one of Oz's hand cupped her neck and the other lay gently on her swollen stomach. WOAH, Ruby's eyes bugged out, was she pregnant? Unless her love for sweets had finally gotten the better of her then image she was looking at was one where she was pregnant and quite heavily too.

The maiden blushed furiously, was this one of the mirrors Cheshire spoke of? Weren't these mirrors kept in the Queen's castle? What on Remnant was was one of them doing here? Ruby lowered herself to the floor thinking, if this was one of her futures with Ozpin, was it the one Cheshire was trying to push them towards? And who broke it? Someone had gone through the trouble of breaking such a special magical item, was it to keep them from knowing about it?

Ruby looked back up at the mirror taking in as many details as possible. That was when she noticed what had caught her initial attention, the sparkle she saw earlier from across the room came from the single tiny diamond that was embedded into the plain silver band. The same silver band that was visible only when the image of Ruby lifted her hand up to cup Oz's cheek. The light from the candlestick caught the shine from the precious stone and it twinkled through the glass.

The silver eyed maiden peered into the mirror more taking in the rather simple white dress, its bodice endowed with roses from red to white and all in between. Even her hair was done up with red and white roses, the image of Oz wore a black suit but it had been unbuttoned at the top and appeared without any neck tie or bow. He also wore a plain silver band which was visible when he pulled down his woman onto his lap.

Ruby felt the tears build up in her eyes, these mirrors only show truth or at the very least a true future, a possible future. Did this mean that one day she could be married, to Ozpin and pregnant with his child. She wasn't sure what to make of her initial feelings, it wasn't that she didn't want children but she had always thought that she would make it as a huntress first. Travel from kingdom to kingdom destroying the Grimm and helping the people of Remnant. Children and motherhood had never really occurred to her at least not before she came to Wonderland it hadn't.

It would probably be wise not to inform Oz of this adventure or what she had uncovered, there were still many mysteries in Wonderland and Remnant for her to solve before she could start thinking about babies. Still it didn't leave her with a unpleasant emotion, just a confused one. Ruby took one more lingering look at the potential future and started making her way back over the crates and through the room. Before she started down the stairs she looked around the room a small smile on her face and wiped away the lingering wetness around her eyes.

Ruby silently returned to the walk in wardrobe and closed the entrance to the passage way, not wanting any of the Sendings to find it. She tried dusting the dress down but from looking in the mirror decided it would simply be quicker if she took a bath and changed clothes all together. When she pushed the door open and entered her room the hairs on her neck rose with fear as she noticed the fire that she had left flickering thinly was now roaring with renewed ambition but more then that was the presence of the wide built man now stilling in her vacant chair.

At first she was sure he hadn't noticed her but when she looked at the door and found it closed and locked, white runes glowing in a circle on it. "Is there something I can help you with My Lord?" She swallowed thickly fear growing in her chest as her heart started to pound.

"Well to start with." William leafed through the book on the table, it was the journal of the Silver eyed warrior, a book Ruby hadn't yet gotten too. "Do you think that as a lady, one associated with my family line you should be reading this trash?"

"Absalom gave me that book to further understand my powers and perhaps how to control them, as you well know since you were present." Ruby stayed where she was, something inside warning her to stay away from William. If she thought she could make it she would have ran for the door, his presence set off all her warning signals that he was dangerous and the worst part of it all was that he knew it as well. By placing himself between her and the door he had easily cut off her escape route, giving her no choice but to play along. "May I have it back please my Lord."

William snapped the thin tome shut and looked at Ruby, if he noticed the dust and soot in her hair he said nothing about it, simply standing from the chair and keeping the book in his right hand. "Tell you what, Ozpin doesn't seem to feel like talking to me right now and I would dearly enjoy hearing about his exploits back in Remnant. So if you tell me some things about him then I will return Absalom's book."

Ruby thought about it, it was obvious that Ozpin and his father hadn't gotten along from the way they interacted with one another earlier and really it was up to Oz himself if he wanted his father to know about his past and such. Still from what the others had told her William 'had' been looking for a way to contact Ozpin and failed numerous times, would it be okay to tell him something about the man she may one day be married to, if the image in the mirror was to be believed. "I'm sorry my Lord, if Ozpin wishes for you to have that kind of knowledge then it should come from him and not me." She thought not, she bit her lip and raised her chin trying to appear brave. For some reason he frightened her more than any Grimm.

William scowled at the maiden. "Wrong answer." Without hesitation he threw the journal, written by the Silver Eyed Warrior into the roaring fire behind him. Ruby exclaimed loudly but covered her mouth with her hands as her gaze was fixed on the book, the silver binding on the book seemed to melt into nothing and the book seemingly vanish.

Ruby couldn't tear her eyes away from the fire as it seemed to gobble up the precious book and all its knowledge but her eyes hardened against the sting of tears. When she finally pried her eyes away she realized that William no longer stood next to the vacant chair but just a few paces from her instead. When he was a mere foot away from her she stepped back in reflex trying to gain some space by backing away from the tall man only to have her back hit the door of the walk in wardrobe. She remembered too late that it opened outwards and now she stood too close to turn the handle and open the door. Her only other option was to head for the bedroom door, that would lead her out into the hallway. Her heart hammered and she wished for her Aura, Semblance ANYTHING, she felt sick when William smiled at her the corner of his mouth turning up.

William sensing Ruby's intent slammed his right hand onto the wall besides her head effectively blocking her escape route as he move in close enough so that his clothes brushed up against hers. She was so tiny, she'd probably would die birthing a child from his line, just like Lily had, still a child was a child and what did it matter if it was his eighth son or Ozpin's first.

Ruby wasn't sure what to do, the way William looked at her, with such cold eyes and that twisted smile placed fear deep inside her. She blinked back the tears that threatened to flow and tried to slink further back away from William as he leaned in close, his face inches from hers. Ruby closed her eyes and turned her face away from him, unwitting presenting the dulling bruises from Ozpin's early attentions.

William turned his attention to her ear and blew gently on it, ecstatic when Ruby shuddered uncontrollably, his smile grew wide and he looked down the collar of the dress. Several fading yellowing bites marked the otherwise pale column of skin, they looked familiar, it didn't take a genius to realize that Ozpin had been there before. Those were his marks of possession, he had left lingering patches of purple and yellow, bites all over Ruby's neck and they looked simply delightful.

William bent his head lower and still pinning Ruby to the doors licked one of the larger bites with the tip of his tongue smirking, this was going to be fun. "These are old," he rumbled his own lips mere centimeters from her neck. "I can't help but wonder if he lied about his relation to you. The hesitancy with which he spoke and you're so old and still a maiden." He chuckled and his lips brushed over her neck. "I always like listening to maiden's scream in pleasure." His free hand trailed down over her shoulder, down over her collarbone and over her heaving breast.

Ruby could feel him inhale deeply of her scent, she was trying to figure out to do. Her mind was blanking as she started to panic, his touch was feather light but it made fear grow and grow in her heart. He was talking again and Ruby tried to listen just for something to focus on. "Ozpin is little better than a bumbling boy, he hasn't even seen his first century yet." She couldn't help the whimper when William pressed a kiss to her neck, over one of Oz's marks. He drew away and whispered in her ear. "I can do so much more for you." His hand slide down over her breasts and something snapped in her.

Ruby grabbed his hand and twisted it back with all her strength a crunching cracking sound filled the air as William threw himself away from her with a hiss. "Stupid little girl." He growled and flicked his fingers of his uninjured hand. She tried to scream but she found her voice stolen as his spell forced her hands above her head. She looked up and pulled at the white bonds, they were made of energy and didn't waver no matter how she struggled.

His prey bound William turned his attention to the hand she had broken. He hissed and made a circle around his wrist with his thumb and forefinger. He forced his fingers back into alignment healing them as they straightened, when finished he shook his hand and tested his fingers. All better, he shifted his attention back to Ruby, she was still struggling he lickled his lips. He loved putting people in their place and when they had power of their own it made it all the sweeter.

"Now where were we?" He purred advancing on her again, he'd have to be quick and take her from here after. Ozpin did have magical talent and the longer William put this off the more likely Ozpin would grow powerful enough to defend her and that just wouldn't do. He did need a replacement for Lily, Ozpin had killed her, it only seemed just to take the object of his affections as compensation. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut when his hands dug into her hips fury shooting through her body, OH HELL NO!

* * *

"OZPIN!" Absalom yelled when the Silver Eyed Journal appeared on his desk a little singed around the edges.

Ozpin had retreated into the reading room deeper in the Library, it was one of two places where it was easiest to collect books together. While the room where Absalom managed all the tombs, was the library's entrance hall, there he checked them over before finding them a place among the shelves. The reading room wasn't overly huge if a little bigger then the entry hall. The caterpillar could hear the scrape of a chair, it still took Oz several minutes to reach him, maneuvering around the many piles of books and loose papers that scattered around the room giving it a sense of untidiness. "What now?" His mood was still foul from his talk with William and now he was trying to see how much he could read in as short a time as possible.

"Go check on Ruby!" Absalom held up the book, Oz recognized it as one Absalom had loaned to Ruby earlier that day. "This was thrown into a fire the cover's been burnt slightly and I don't see her being a person to do that."

"No she is not." Oz paled and raced out of the library ignoring the pain as he ran up the staircase that seemed much longer then he remembered, his back burning in pain. The Sendings in the hallway scrambled to get out of his way as he zoomed past them, he came to a skidding halt outside of Ruby's door. He grabbed the handle and yelped with it burned him. "RUBY!" He called out but there was no answer, he kicked the heavy oak door, it banged on its hinges but the door wouldn't give.

"Fuck!" He swore pacing if only he had his Aura! He ran his hands over his face and hair, pain stabbing at his shoulder but he couldn't give less of damn. He had just been reading about basic combat spells, he wracked his brain trying to remember one. Backing up so his back was to his door, he positioned his hands palms out in a horizontal level. He brought his right thumb along the meridian of his hand, tried to smoothly curl middle and ring finger into his palm, while keeping his forefinger and pinky level. _Force_. He thought desperately while lifting the palm of his right hand. A small white missile of energy blasted forth and the door lit up white before the light faded returning to its previous state.

"SHIT!" Ozpin panicked and quickly tried again and again.

Absalom and Cheshire came racing down the hall having heard Oz panicked yells. As they approached they saw Oz fire twice more at the door.

"Ozpin stop, he's warded it!" Absalom studied the door for a moment and backed off again. "Try Forzare and pour everything you are feeling into it." Having watched Oz struggle to cast a basic magic missile he figured gestural magic wouldn't be Oz's talent.

Oz shifted his stance to his dueling one sweeping his hand up he tried to pour all his panic and fear into the spell. "FORZARE!" He roared the concussive force blasted the door clear off its hinges and into the room.

When he burst into the room he wasn't sure whether to scream or laugh, the scene that greeted him was incredible. There was William lying on the floor by Ruby's feet, he seemed to be holding his crotch and at first he wasn't sure why he was withering on the ground. Labored breathing caught his attention and he stared at Ruby, she was on the verge of tears but her mouth set in a determined line as she shook against the wooden frame.

Now Williams condition made sense and he was both furious at his father and amazed by Ruby's attack, he grabbed the older man off the floor and hauled him to his feet. "Get Out!" Shoving his father through the now broken door frame and into the presence of Cheshire and Absalom he turned his attention to Ruby stepping in close. He reached up and interrupted William's spell with a surge of magic. "Come with me."

The bindings gone thanks to Ozpin's magic Ruby gratefully let Oz take her small shaking hand in his as he led her into the small bathroom and shut the door. Once the door clicked shut he bundled Ruby into his arms, holding her tightly. "I am so proud of you Ruby."

Ruby let her feet dangle in the air and hugged him tightly, her mind slowly starting to put together that he was here and she was okay. "Why? I just hurt another human being." She said mumbled hiding her face to his neck.

Oz drew back and wiped away the tear tracts in her cheeks. "You are an amazing woman Ruby and you were able to fight back against what could have been a great injustice done to you and what a wonderful way to tell someone no then to hit him where it hurts most." His copper eyes gleamed with humor and a faint sheen of tears. "Do you need anything?" He asked softly, humor gone.

Ruby, much calmer now that William was gone let out a huge sigh of relief. She really just wanted to get out of these stupid clothes and back into her hood. "No, I'm okay now." she took a moment to nuzzle back into Ozpin's neck, inhaling his calming scent deeply. Ruby mumbled into his neck. "Thank you." She sniffed and said. "Can you get me my hood?"

"I'll ask the Sendings to find it." Ozpin turned setting her down gently on the tiles. "Do you want me to stay or…?"

The Silver Eyed warrior rubbed her face and shook her head. "No, I need a minute to myself."

"Alright, I'll be in the library if you need me." Ozpin left Ruby on her own.

* * *

After washing the grime and dust from herself Ruby took her beloved cloak from a Sending who had washed and pressed it for her before making her way to the large library where she found Ozpin in the main atrium. He sat surrounded by more books then even she would know what to do with. Her mind, much calmer now and relieved when she couldn't see William relaxed that last little bit. She moved to the side slightly catching a glimpse of his face and smirked. His face seemed to express something between bewilderment and brooding, welp she decided, she wasn't having that.

Ozpin rubbed a temple as he worked his way through the book, he hadn't tried enough things to work out where his talent lay but the book he was working on was the foundations of ritual magic. William said it was his talent and with how forward he was becoming with Ruby, Oz wanted to learn how to at least break Williams spells. Ritual magic involved a great deal of prep, sometimes items and power, even that ran on the assumption that you weren't trying to summon anything. For that he had a separate massive tomb on the table about the Nevernever, the third dimension between Wonderland and Remnant. It went over its respected Gods, Demons, Angels and the Courts of Fae Winter and Summer.

Wonderland was just one dimension of many, he guessed his mother stumbled upon it and because of his father she stayed at least long enough to fall pregnant with him. He guessed being William's seventh son was better than being the offspring of the Winter Knight or some other fae. From what he had read so far of Changlings, made him very glad he wasn't one. Unlike them he didn't have to pick one side or the other of his heritage. He was just a wizard, which he had put together was rather like being fae and provided nothing killed him he could live for hundreds of years. Sure he would get old, it would just take a really long time, he'd also heal better than a human not faster, better yet given time he could heal from just about anything. So okay, he wasn't completely human but at least he could blend in as human easily and more successfully than a Changeling would be able.

He sighed and read over the warnings of a spell, it was located BEFORE the spell not after. _Thou shall not open the outer gate._ It was written at the start of every ritual and summoning book so far, because apparently the Outsiders made Grimm look like cuddly pussy cats. Punishment for opening the outer gate was death, usually at the hands of whatever you summoned. He figured he'd have to ask William for any other universal laws of magic he should know about. The thought alone of asking that disgusting man for anything left a sickening sensation in the pit of his belly. He'd rather not do magic at all if it involved asking for 'HIS' help.

Oz shoved the book to the side and pulled the book of his family history back. He'd read his page a few times now, he was still trying to wrap his head around it. He opened to his page again, his portrait still unsettled him, his hair longer for a start and pulled back behind his head. He wore a loose shirt with a thick green scarf wrapped around his waist worn over what he guessed was leather armour, on it potions and grenades within easy reach. He couldn't see his lower half but he guessed he was wearing a trench coat and in the picture it was dark green.

 _Ozpin Blackstone Valen_

 _Parentage: Lily Cirilla Valen, William (omitted) Vorpol_

 _Species: Wizard_

 _Date of Birth: Day of the Dead, eleven fifty nine pm_

 _Age: Thirty seven_

 _Profession: Huntsmen, Headmaster of Beacon, Binder in Waiting,_

 _Martial Status: Undetermined_

 _Biography: To be added upon his death._

There really wasn't much to it, but what there was still bothered him, he guessed _Binder_ was William's role. It was strange that it gave the day he was born but not the date and that it gave the time. Then there was the marital status section, what the heck did undetermined mean? He was dating Ruby… sort of, they hadn't had any real time to really address how they were going to go about it. Oz knew they'd have to do something soon here, if just to protect her. With how old the culture of Wonderland was Ozpin knew they'd run into problems if he didn't do something. Just them traveling alone together and unwedded, well many would consider it wildly inappropriate.

Fine boned gentle fingers slid through his hair and started to rub his temples. He purred softly and reached up and pulled one of those hands gently down to kiss the palm of it. "Are you alright?" He asked worried for her, William had frightened her, he knew Ruby would take care of herself but William had magic and Ruby was been powerless against it.

Ruby walked around and he saw that she had changed back into her own clothes from Remnant, the familiar red cloak made him smile. "Move the chair back." She said softly, as he did she moved into his lap and curled up resting her head on his chest, Oz wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her gently. Ruby sighed deeply and closed her eyes, listening to the thump thump of his heart and breathing deep of his scent. "Now I'm okay."


	9. Chapter 9

The Care Takers Of The Castle

Ruby dozed on Ozpin's lap for a while, her crimson cloak wrapped loosely around her like a blanket. He seemed to be happy having her on his lap, the brooding had faded even if the bewildered expression still showed up now and again. She opened her eyes and tilted her head back pressing a kiss to Oz's neck, she smiled at the happy humm. "So what are you reading?"

"Foundations of ritual magic. William said it was where his talent lay, so I figured I'd start there if anything just to learn how to undo his spells." Though Oz didn't want to admit it, but it was not meshing with him, he eyed the book on combat magic again. That one had been much easier to understand, but this one had more foundations of basic magic as well. The power in circles for example, the combat book was more on a brawler's approach to magic. Ruby shivered and he held her a little tighter. "He won't get to you again." He spoke softly and kissed her forehead.

Ruby sat up and gently turned his face to hers and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you." She hated that she couldn't really fight back here, if Oz hadn't come well, a shiver ran over her back, she really didn't want to think about it.

Ozpin kissed her again holding her gently to him. "Don't thank me, I wanted to kill him. If he hurt you I probably would have at least tried. If this were Remnant I would have done my damndest to rip him to pieces, magic be damned." He hissed tightening his hold on her, he had been enraged at William and now he was terrified for Ruby.

Ruby wove her hand into his hair and distracted him with another kiss, deepening it till she felt the scowl fade and he purred. "Don't do anything you'll regret, you not healed and he has the advantage right now."

The copper eyed man struggled with the feeling of inadequacy, Ruby could see it on his face and distracted him again another long kiss. "I'll just stick annoyingly close to you from now on. I don't think he's stupid enough to try anything while people are around." She smiled and kissed him once more chastely. "So what have you learned?"

Ozpin pulled the combat book over and opened to the last page he was on. "Well," He raised his right hand; he held a loose fist with his thumb covering his middle and ring finger, flicked out this forefinger and pinky, brought them back over his thumb then flicked his hand open pressing down hard enough on his middle and ring finger for a dull clicking sound. A ball of orange fire about ten centimeters in diameter hovered about three centimeters above his palm. "I learned fire likes me." It's warm flame brought more colour to Ruby's cheeks as she felt her face absorb the heat. He lowered his thumb and the fire moved toward it, he raised it and lowered his pinky the fire moved over. He curled his fingers inward loosely twice then closed his hand the fire snuffled out. "Still haven't figured out how to throw it nor is it the most stable of elements to work with I've found out, it can be very emotional. Though most magic is fueled by emotions so I guess that makes it a little easier."

"Cool." Ruby reached out and traced her fingers over his hand, Oz opened it and let her follow the lines of his palm. While she did he watched her face, so innocent in its awe, he traced a finger over the back of her hand then wove their fingers together. Ruby looked up to him and they had a chaste kiss, which quickly turned not quite so chaste.

"Get a room you two!" Cheshire floated in the room and watched them for a moment. "Better yet let's get you two acquainted with the rest of the castle so you don't get lost and so I am no longer obligated to chauffeur you both."

Oz broke the kiss with a chuckle, resting his temple to hers as Ruby purred softly, she decided she liked these little togetherness gestures he did. "Probably wise, one can only read so much before it stops being absorbed."

Ruby grinned and hopped off his lap grabbing his hands and drawing him up with her. "Where to first Cheshire?" She asked as Oz stretched as best his back would allow, he was stiff from reading for so long.

Cheshire floated past them and two Sendings opened huge wooden doors, carved with a woodlands scene of Fae and dragons, it was so detailed that Ruby and Oz could see the magic runes engraved onto the scales of the dragon. The dragons and Fae had gold inlays making them stand out, while the ebony wood was used as a contrast for the background, it was truly a piece of art. "Seeing as you two haven't even seen the main Library that would be a good start."

Ruby and Ozpin walked into the Grand Library of Wonderland, as soon as they stepped over the threshold the stone turned from plain granite to black marble. This first opening floor was mostly for show, it had a large reading area to the left filled with new plush leather chairs, tables for food and drink. The ceiling reached a decent ten meters high and the walls lined with bookcases from top to bottom, each filled to the brim with what at a casual glance appeared to be fairy tales and children's books. The ceiling itself was covered entirely in mosaics of said fairy tales. Lastly the biggest feature was the grand black staircase, Ruby and Oz walked over and leaned over the railing. Neither could see the bottom, the black marble finished in gold went down and down and down. Looking up was a enormous clear glass dome allowing the sunlight however meger right now into the library. Periodically around the staircase were large round glass mirrors currently arranged to reflect light down to the main floor.

Between each floor they could see yet more mosaics, interrupted by the occasional torch sconce. Cheshire spoke up after watching the pair stare in awe for several minutes. "Its organized by topic, you'll find books from Remnant, Wonderland and the Nevernerver here and every book from all three worlds present. If it's been put to paper you will find it here."

"This has to be magic." Oz said looking down again trying to find the bottom, he couldn't, it just seemed to go on and on.

"Of course, this whole castle is magic! Rooms move around, grow, sometimes I've even heard that whole sections of the place open up as and when they are needed and nobody alive knows the castles full potential if it even has one." Cheshire floated around hovering in the middle of the staircase. "Long ago this was a Fae castle, no one not even Absalom really knows what it's capable off. He's just the current caretaker of the Library, places like this need a Lord and Lady, a family to thrive, without that it is rather muted compared to what it could be."

Ruby glanced over at Oz who was thankfully still absorbed by the majesty of the Grand Library. She pressed a hand to her stomach remembering the fragment of a future she had seen and blushed. She pulled her eyes away from Ozpin and looked over to Cheshire who was grinning back at her his kindly green eyes twinkled like he was keeping a beautiful secret hidden from the world.

Cheshire floated back to the main doors pulling a reluctant Ozpin away from the staircase, Ruby still blushing hid behind her hair and followed the cat out.

Oz wondered what was up as they headed out of the library to the entrance hall, Cheshire paused again here. "You've only been in the west wing, it's mostly dedicated to living quarters for guests and various entertainments. The east wing is where you will find the formal dining halls, ballrooms, as well as the kitchens and servants quarters."

"For the ghosts?" Ruby asked as they started up the stairs to the east wing.

"The Sendings are pure magic, so no, they do not require such. No we actually have four brownies that manage the Sending as well as the Castle itself, as I said Absalom is only the caretaker of the Library. Come on Emily, Rosie and Hob are probably free right now, you two should meet them." So down they went deeper into the castle, the kitchens turned out to be past the dining halls and ballrooms but Cheshire said they'd get to look at them on the way back.

The kitchens turned out to be huge, with four fire pits each two meters long on the one wall, another wall dedicated to a trough to knead dough in an a huge stone oven. The opposite wall to the hearths had a huge every door with blue runes on it, Oz and Ruby could feel the air temperature dip, by that was another door leading into an equally enormous pantry, dry goods were stacked on its many shelves. In the middle of the room were two huge wooden tables, Sendings working at them preparing herbs to be dried while another was chopping potatoes. The stone was the same grey as the rest of the castle, but a bit smoother maybe because of all the wear on it but at least it was clean.

As Ruby and Ozpin took in the place a high commanding but otherwise pleasant voice filled the room. "Cheshire! You should have warned us you were bringing guests!"

Emily the brownie in charge of the kitchen was about four feet tall and looked very human-like save the bigger and slightly floppy ears. She had slightly larger eyes that were dark brown, red hair peeked out from under her white chef hat, her clothes were brown and white and finished with an apron that was painted with flour and drops of gravy. She looked Ozpin and Ruby up and down and clapped her hands in delight her smile wide. "It's been so good to have you here M'Lord! It's just been us for so long!"

She shook hands with Ruby and Oz in turn they could both feel how strong she was. Ruby spoke up. "Thank you for having us."

Emily smiled by waved off Ruby's thanks. "Oh nonsense M'Lady, we are household foke and without people to serve we hardly know what to do with ourselves these days."

Ruby blushed. "Oh, I'm not a Lady."

That confused the elder brownie for a moment as she looked between her and Ozpin. "Well you are of a magical line and are being courted by a Lord, so you are to be a Lady, might as well get used to it now."

The pair turned scarlet and the older woman laughed. "Oh young love," she turned back into the kitchen. "Hob that ham will be fine if you leave it for one moment! Rosie those cookies aren't ready for the oven yet so come meet our guests!"

Hob and Rosie looked to be younger than Emily and were dressed much the same. Hob's ears were a little bigger and his hair was brown, instead of a white apron he wore a heavy leather one. Ruby noticed when he smiled and bowed to the pair of them that he had a big smile, with large dimples. "Greets Ruby and Ozpin, it's very good to have you here."

Rosie was the smallest of the brownies at only three feet, her eyes were a little lighter then Emily's and her hair was a light brown. Like Emily she wore a white apron and hat, though both had a dusting of flour on them. She curtsied to the pair, her voice was softer than Emily's but still holding an air of command. "Welcome to the castle, I'm very glad you decided to stop here instead of Dragonstone, it's a dreadfully dower place."

"Thank you for having us." Ozpin said inclining his head.

"How is your back M'Lord?" Emily asked all the brownies had been informed of his injuries.

"Sore. And why do you call me Lord? It was my understanding that William was a Count." In all honestly he could feel that his back was sticky and the bandages needed changing. The walk was not doing him any favours, Absalom had redone his stitches but that only seemed to aggravated the skin around them, his own fault really.

"You are a wizard and of noble birth making you a Lord, William is a Count because he holds Dragonstone and it is traditional for the master of Dragonstone to be a Count. Though he accepts Lord as well." Rosie explained she looked over to Ruby and decided to explain better then Emily had. "And you are a Lady because you are a Silver eyes, it's been so long since one has been to Wonderland. Has something happened to your kind in Remnant?"

"My mother was a Silver Eyes but I don't know of any others, it's a really rare trait." Ruby said sadly, she bit her lip and her eyes fell to the floor.

Ozpin reached over and gently pulled her to his chest in a one armed hug. "Ruby is the only one I know of right now and I run an Academy for Huntsmen so I am in a position to keep tabs on them."

The three brownies were shocked, they were trying to wrap their minds around the fact that not one but two magical lines had all but been rendered extinct on Remnant. "So not only are you Remnant's only wizard but she's the last of the Silver eyes?" Emily swooned slightly, she was near six hundred years old, she had even been to Remnant when she was younger and had worked for a family of Silver Eyed warriors, even met some of Remnant's wizards. To hear both lines had been reduced to such a number was devastating. Hob grabbed the eldest brownie a chair to sit on before she collapsed.

Emily's eyes hardened as she covered her mouth with a hand, still trying to process it all, well it seemed Salem had been hard at work and so near to succeeding. Lily had been a Hedge Witch, very low power but still magical and she had been the last witch of Remnant and that was why she has fled to Wonderland. Well that and to escape the Grimm that had been hunting her. William hadn't known that, Emily had helped her hide her heritage from him it from him but being so in love in him as she had let slip her true powers. Ozpin was a seventh son of a seventh son, there was huge magical potential in that alone. As well as being William's last heir and wizard of Wonderland then the last of Remnant's mage line as well.

All the brownies had been watching him since they arrived, his magical energy was growing in leaps and bounds by the hour. William had opened the floodgates with their little spar, they could feel it radiating from him even now. She looked up to Ruby, those silver eyes shining with worry and confusion.

Hob grabbed more chairs while Rosie grabbed them all a drink. Ruby and Ozpin sat down the later very grateful, and took the hot chocolate when it was offered, they could see the wheels turning in Emily's head.

"Chin up Emily." Rosie pushed a cup of the liquid heaven into the brownies's hands. "They're here now, safe and sound." She whispered.

Emily took a sip of the hot chocolate it helped then looked up at the pair of silent humans. "May I ask how much do you know about magic in Remnant?"

"Nothing." Ruby said shaking her head.

"A little," Ozpin said having a sip of his drink it reminded him of home. "I know about the seasonal maidens and I posses the Relic of Destruction. I use it to enhance my Semblance some of the time, which is to manipulate time in a limited fashion."

Emily took a deep breath. "I used to live in Remnant, I served a small family of Silver Eyes that travelled from place to place hunting Grimm. The Silver Eyes are descendants of Greater Fae who coupled with humans, much like Wizards, but less obvious about it as their power is mostly more limited." Emily sat back and gave a small sigh, closing her eyes as she recalled the past memories. "This was maybe five hundred of your years ago but even then there was a creature that they called Salem who hunted down anyone with magic on Remnant. Everyone from wizards, witches, sorcerers and sorceress, to little Hedge witches and hedge wizards, small time healers and Silver eye Warriors. Salem has been trying to either kill or control Remnant's magic for she is Grimm and there is no greater threat to her power then real magic." Tears started to collect in her eyes but she whipped them way. "Much later Lily came, bless her soul, she was a hedge witch, likely Remnant's last. It was fleeing from Salem that drove her into Wonderland. My Silver Eyed family had long since been killed by Grimm and Salem's agents so I had returned here. Lily stumbled onto us and I took her under my wing as best I could, I taught her how to hide her magic. For even back then William was falling deeper and deeper into despair as his family died off. His father was taken by the Jabberwocky, his mother by a fever, one by one, each brother and eventually sons met their end one way or another."

Ozpin held his mug tighter looking into the brown liquid. "I'm sorry about Lily, Absalom said that it was my birth that killed her."

Emily reached over and took his hand for a moment giving it a little squeeze. "It's not your fault, there were many reasons for her return to Remnant, one was that I hoped that by sending Lily home it would give you both a chance to live. For I know their knowledge of medicines far exceeds ours." She let go.

Hobb spoke up rubbing his friends back. "If only William hadn't come to visit, he became obsessed with the idea of improving his bloodline by seeking out women of magical talent to carry on his bloodline. He still is really and though he is not wrong that choosing women of power and magic will help in the long run, he forced his children to grow up too fast. You are very fortunate to have escaped that, but now it means you are the only one left."

The eldest brownie looked between the two. "Now you two are all that's left of your respective lines, if you die Salem will win in Remnant and the Jabberwocky will get the better of William one day and in turn destroy Wonderland."

Cheshire spoke up. "Don't lay to much at their feet Emily, they are still children."

"We are not!" Ruby and Ozpin said together, the later more offended than the former.

"By the standards of Wonderland you both are young adults and by Fae standards you are hardly more than babes, at least in terms of years alive." Rosie said she found their flustered expressions cute.

Ozpin pondered over this new information, he had known Salem existed but had lacked this insight before. "She'll try to kill me then."

"And Lady Ruby if she finds out the young lady's powers are active." Emily said. "You both must be ready, it is likely it will come in the form of a magical attack."

Oz nodded. "Amber the current Fall Maiden was attacked and had part of her power stolen." The Brownies gasped then Ozpin continued. "I've got in her Beacon right now sustaining her, my hope is to find whoever attacked her and force the magic to return to her."

"A good plan." Cheshire said.

Ruby looked over to him sharply and got up handing Ozpin her hot chocolate. "Hold up a minute, you said you've seen our futures. You KNOW who took Amber's power don't you!"

"I can't say Ruby, neither of you are ready for that knowledge and just you being here has changed whatever future I saw. But yes, before you came the vast majority of futures did outline Ozpin's death before the year is out." Cheshire floated in the air and did a lazy roll. "You'll just have to make nice with the Red Queen and get into the Hall of Mirrors and see for yourself."

Ozpin paled then he realized something. "Wait a minute what are you two talking about?" Ruby hadn't mentioned this and he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.

Ruby took her hot chocolate back and had a sip sitting back down after moving her seat closer to Oz. "Cheshire was giving me lessons in manners yesterday and I asked him why he was helping me."

"To push you two towards a future where you don't die." Cheshire said.

"Then why not tell us what is going on in Remnant?" Ozpin said growing frustrated, he and Qrow had been hunting for this information for years and now all that stood between him and it was a stubborn cat.

Cheshire frowned and stopped moving. "If I do that, you'll die. You'll leave a twins behind but you'll still fail and die, it's one those futures I'm trying to avoid here. I really can't say more you two, I've only said what I have to motivate you, you both have a lot to learn before you return to Remnant. I'm sorry."

Ruby and Ozpin blushed at the casual statement. Oz slowly wound down having another drink of hot chocolate the familiar action calmed him. "I understand." He was motivated now, he didn't want to die, his brow rose as he had an idea. "What's my talent?"

Now here was a good question, Cheshire smiled showing off all his teeth. "Envocation, you must have noticed when you spoke a spell that embodied the effect you wanted it was far more powerful than your gestural magic. Beyond that I recommend pyromancy and kinetic magic, so in short Battle magic."

Ozpin nodded and Ruby mulled over what Cheshire had said, was this the same future she had seen in the mirror or a different one? This didn't give them much to work with at all.

"You okay Lady Ruby?" Rosie asked, comparatively she was near Ruby in age.

Ruby forced a quick smile, "It's just a lot to take in." she tried to steer the conversation away from depressing talk of potential futures. "So what's for dinner?"

Hob clapped. "I'm so glad you asked! We are having a glazed honey'd ham with scalloped potatoes and corn!"

"Sounds delicious." Ruby said earnestly and finished her hot chocolate.

"We should get back to it, the Sendings can make the strangest mistakes at times." Emily said getting up everyone followed suit. "Stop by whenever you like you two, it will be nice to have company down here."

"We will thank you for the hot chocolate and conversation." Ozpin had long since finished his drink, he got up rather stiffly.

"It was no trouble dear, it was Lily's favourite drink as well. Oh and I'll ask Pumpernickel if he has anything that will help with your back, we get guests so rarely medicines go bad long before they are used. And with the harvest I haven't had any time to start on potions and charms." Emily said relaxing, looks aside she was now sure Ozpin took after his mother and not his father, it was in the eyes. There was heat and passion sure but there was also kindness, something Williams line had long been without.

"Thank you, bye." Ruby, Ozpin and Cheshire left the kitchens going back the way they came.

Ozpin noticed when Ruby put some distance between them and couldn't help but flush slightly. Cheshire's casual statement regarding their… relation was embarrassing, not that he didn't like the idea, he just never thought it possible. What would their children look like? Silver Eyes silver hair? Would they take more after him or her, or be a even mix between the two of them? He looked her up and down, she was wringing her hands again, he had long since figured out it was one of her nervous tells.

"And this is the main ballroom." Cheshire opened the door to a huge room.

Ruby walked in first taking the opportunity to put some distance between her and Oz, her mind still going at mach five. Ozpin paused by Cheshire. "Can you give us a minute Cheshire?"

"Take ten or an hour, if you ask the Sendings will happily play for you and you two could dance." Cheshire smiled and vanished.

The ashen haired man walked in taking in the huge ballroom, it wouldn't have surprised him if it was near third of a kilometer in diameter. The door was white marble lined with gold flora designs and all around it where huge windows that reached the ceiling. A golden chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling but it was to dark to make out any further details. Rain pelted down on the windows giving the room a grey somber light. He slowly walked over to Ruby who had made her way into the middle of the room and pulled her cloak tight around her. "Ruby," he reached out to her then let his hand drop. "Are you okay?"

The silver eyed maiden didn't turn him, her stomach was flip flopping in worry and fear and a thousand and one other emotions she couldn't name. "I'm fine." She managed to say her voice shaking.

Ozpin stepped closer and brushed her shoulder with the back of his hand. "You know you are a bad liar."

Ruby laughed as he echoed her own words back at her, she turned to him and smiled slightly. "Just worried."

Oz cupped her cheek gently and smiled when she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "It will be okay, whatever futures Cheshire have seen have likely already been changed just because we now have an idea of what could happen. Think of all the time I could have wasted if he hadn't told me what my talent was. Things will already be different."

Ruby bit her lip and told the truth. "Earlier I had left my room to explore, I found a passageway in my wardrobe. It led to a room that had a mirror in it and I saw." Her throat closed and she opened her eyes. She reached out and touched his shoulder, then moved to stand on her tiptoes leaning into his chest, hiding her face in it. "I saw us together, we," She struggled with the words again, trying to force them out, she didn't want to hide anything from him. She took a big shuddering breath as Ozpin wrapped his arms gently around her holding her to him, silently waiting. "We were married and I was pregnant. We looked happy, really happy." Her hands tightened on his coat. "Then Cheshire said…"

"Another future where we are together." Oz understood why this had been eating at her, two futures, he supposed they could be the same one but it was unlikely. He didn't want to let this dictate their actions, just because they knew about it didn't mean it was the one they would follow. "Maybe we are just suited Ruby," he held her tightly and dipped his head down to kiss the crown of hers. "We don't know what is going to happen and I have no expectations in this. Lets just let it lie and ignore them for now, continue as we were."

Ruby let out a sigh relieved though she didn't quite know why. Maybe it was the pressure of knowing alone removed, or the knowledge that he wouldn't change armed with this knowledge. Her heart warmed, he was so good and this made her love him just a little bit more. She pulled away and leaned up kissing his cheek, Oz met her lips and they kissed again softly gently. Ruby drew away and rested her head against his chest breathing deep of his scent, she felt so much better now.

Ozpin found himself wondering what the future could hold, they had only been in Wonderland for three days and so much had changed. He couldn't help but stop and marvel at it, from the first moment they had been pushed quite literally together. She had fallen on him and they hadn't really ever stayed away from each other since. Touch after touch, he kept her from falling once, she grabbed his hand. Those kisses in the tree, sleeping by each other and that embarrassing morning. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his hands to himself now if that happened again, though his back would probably put a damper on his sex drive for a while yet.

Since that morning they had been in near constant contact with each other, touches, kisses, hugs, embraces or just cuddling. It felt so natural to be in contact with her, even now she felt good in his arms, not too short, tall, heavy or light, just perfect like she had been made for him. Though he was sure the best part of her was just talking to her, the more they spoke the more he liked her. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her head thinking. _Oh dear Gods, I'm falling in love._

Eventually they parted and walked back outside hand in hand, Cheshire smiling at them then showing them the dinning room. It was largely empty save a large ebony table and chairs, with no family the castle didn't have much need to keep such a room ready for use. With Cheshire as a guide they walked through the rest of the castle which took till dinner, the northeast tower was a wizards tower and was where William stayed when he visited. Most of the rest of the castle wasn't in use and therefore empty, if lost they were told to just head south as they were bound to either find their way back or a Sending eventually.

To Ruby and Ozpin's pleasant surprise they ended up back in the dining hall. The Sendings had set one end of the table, and even Absalom appeared for the meal sitting at the head of the table. They were even happier when they ended up sitting side by side, it was nice to have some of the informality to the meal. The kitchen brownies plus Pumpernickel, another brownie were also present, happily setting up the meal.

"I do not require so many meals in one day nor do I have the time for dinner pleasantries, thanks to the Red Queen I now have a pile of texts to reorganise." Absalom grumbled, poking at his food.  
"One can always make time for pleasantries Absalom." Cheshire floated in hovering his body over a seat to Ruby's right.  
"Now isn't this lovely. A proper supper with everyone, much better then your midnight snacking surrounded by all those dusty old books." Emily placed tray after tray of food on the table followed by her companions who were also bringing a selection of wines over and a basket of fresh baked bread rolls.  
"They wouldn't be dusty if Cheshire could keep his malting fur balls out of my library." Absalom cast the blame over to a grinning Cheshire.  
"But Absalom, this castle gets awfully drafty and the library has the warmest atmosphere, so relaxing, it's perfect for napping." Cheshire purred.  
Oz and Ruby watched the exchange, the latter trying to hold in her giggles while Oz let a smirk or two drop as he silently piled the freshly made scalloped potatoes and ham onto his plate. It all smelled divine and he couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a meal like this, most of his meals were spent in formal meetings or alone in his rooms. Ruby followed suit enjoying how familiar it felt, it reminded her of home, she hoped that her family wasn't to worried about her yet.

Pumpernickel the last brownie stood four feet tall and broader than the others, almost drawf-like. He was older than Emily though neither Ruby or Ozpin could guess how much, years alive defiantly had a different meaning to the Fae. He was board like an ox, with a pot belly to match, his hair grey and peppered with black. His eyes we're a sullen grey and his ears were same as the other brownies, little bigger than a humans, when he smiled his face wrinkled in a homely way. He was the embodiment of everyone's favorite grandfather and was the most relatable of the Brownies. His clothes were leather brown but clean though even from across the table he smelled of fresh turned earth and rain. "Oh lad here," He pulled out a earthenware pot that looked almost like a small honey pot, it was about the same size as Ozpin's fists pressed together. "for ya back, have the lass cover ya wounds till they're white. It'll numb the pain and help ya heal, there's a touch of magic to it as well though it may need more yet. We'll see how it does."  
"Thank you." Ozpin said already thinking about how nice it would be to have the stabbing burning pain reduced, having Ruby apply it would just be bonus. He set it aside cut a potato slice in half with his fork, his whole right side was seizing up from his shoulder.

Ruby glanced over at him worried, she knew he was right handed but now he was favouring his left. Emily and Pumpernickel started to talk about the gardens yield, autumn was well underway so the last of the produce was being stored. In no time at all near at all everyone save Ruby and Ozpin were engaged in the conversation. The silver eyed woman took the opportunity to cut Ozpin's ham, his right hand had remained on his leg for the whole meal, but now he brushed Ruby's thigh and nodded his thanks. Pride was a fickle thing, even if these people understood he was hurt, he didn't like the idea of openly struggling with something so simple. Ruby's choice to wait till they were all distracted was appreciated as well, she made quick work of the steak with no one the wiser and Ozpin happily able to eat the moist hot perfect ham.

Absalom remembered something and turned to the pair of Fae descendants. "Oh yes that's right, you may be interested in knowing that William has returned to Dragonstone castle. Apparently it was essential that he depart today and see to his duties. He does send his regards and asked me to inform you he would be returning as soon as possible." Absalom sipped from his chalice and lifted a hand reaching for his pipe when an annoyed Emily smacked away his hand.  
"There will be no smoking of that dreadful pipe of yours at this table!" Emily said, she was the head of the household and when Absalom returned to his food rather than his pipe Ruby smiled.

Ozpin was relieved he didn't think he'd be able to be in the same room as his father for a while, at least without trying to strangle the man. He frowned though he wouldn't have anyone to ask questions to if he got stuck with the magic, how was he going to practice? From everything he'd read trying magic unsupervised was spectacularly stupid, like you deserved however you managed to pull yourself inside out level of idiotic.

Pumpernickel brushed some crumbs from a bread roll off his belly and leaned back into his chair studying the two humans. Ozpin was holding himself with the stiff demour of someone in pain, while Ruby looked worried. "Hav'en that Wizard gone will mean my garden is safe from a raid lest for a while. How's ya's studies coming along lad? Drowning in them musky books yet?"

Oz smiled slightly or as much as the pain would allow. "It is a bit overwhelming. It just occurred to me with William gone I'll have no one to practice with."

"Hmm, welp we brownies aren't a fighting foke, but we can shield pretty well and defuse a spell gone wrong. How about you come find me when you need to try some of ya reading, it's not grand plan but I'll stand in till William returns." Pumpernickel would be short of work while the season progressed, he could afford the time to spend with Ozpin.

"Thank you." The copper eyed man said then finished his food. This was an unpleasant reminder of the fact that he did need William.

Emily took note of Ozpin's pinched expression. "Why don't you two head to bed, it's been a long busy day."

The pair excused themselves from the table Ruby grabbing the pot and lingered close to Oz as the headed back to their quarters. She could see that his breath grew more laboured as they made their way up the stairs, he had obviously overdone it today. Ruby opened to the door to his room the Sendings still working on repairing hers. She addressed one as they went by. "Please bring my nightgown to Ozpin's room, I'll stay with him tonight." The Sending smiled and nodded.

Ozpin walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, his back aching he toed off his shoes and reached up to undo the necktie. Ruby came over and undid it for him, he relaxed letting her help him again. "Thank you." He said softly, it was different letting her help him alone more natural.

Ruby smiled and pulled off the tie and stepped back as he stood helping shed his coat, vest and shirt. She blushed for a moment admiring his chest, the defined muscles just begging to be touched. Thankfully before temptation got the better of her the Sending came in and presented her with a folded night gown. She retreated into the bathroom to change and couldn't help but huff when she noticed it had picked satin lacy panties this time, the Sendings defiantly weren't subtle with their hints. After finishing her own nightly routine she headed back out to find the fire stoked and Ozpin laying on his front with the blankets drawn up over his hips. Fresh bandages to one side as well as the cream pot.

Ozpin felt her straddle his hips and the pot rested against his side. He hissed as she started to undo the bandages they stuck to the stitches and pulled slightly.

"You okay?" She asked undoing the bandages.

"Yes, just think I should have had them changed hours ago." Oz turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain.

"We'll have to make a habit out of it." Ruby folded the bandages so the blood wasn't exposed and leaned over setting them aside. She fixed her gown so it was hiked up around her thighs, she frowned looking at the angry red wounds. He had definitely pushed it to far today.

The cream turned out to feel very cool on her fingers as she gently started to dab little finger fulls over the stitched skin. Ozpin was happy to let her work in silence, it stung at first but then cooled. When she was finished with his back she placed new bandages over them and he lifted himself so she could bind them in place then rolled over so she could address the bite mark on his shoulder.

Ruby flushed thinking about how it looked her poised above him, but set to work on the bite holes. She adjusted her gown and let her weight rest slightly down on him, she blushed feeling the muscles of his stomach flex under her and brighter yet when she felt his fingertips pet her calf.

Oz watched her from under lidded eyes, his back was numbed and he felt the stress fade from his body. He found it adorable how she bit her lip no doubt worried about hurting him further. Her gown was a little thicker than last nights but still white and embroidered.

Ruby finished with shoulder and applied another bandages. "How does that feel?" She asked not catching on to his relieved state.

"Lovely." The silver haired man said, though he was speaking less about the wounds and more about her, he rolled his shoulders and let out a long sigh of relief. He blinked up at her with a solid smile, eyes dark and sleepy.

The young woman blushed now hearing how his voice had dropped several octaves. She moved down to straddle his hips again, set the pot aside on the table and leaned down. She brushed her hair back hovering above him. Oz traced up her right thigh in wordless permission and she leaned down and kissed him gently.

Oz let her lead the kisses, responding but not forcing anything. Sometimes it was a long kiss that she deepened with her tongue, learning better how to massage his, learning what felt best to her. He cherished each little moan that slipped from her when she found something she enjoyed. Smiled when bit by bit she relaxed to lie atop him.

Ruby drew away and snuggled on his chest, he hadn't mentioned anything so she guessed it was okay. She squirmed a little, the kisses had aroused her, she really hadn't thought that one through. That and Oz was still petting up and down her leg.

Oz let his hand trail up and down the smooth skin in lazy strokes, his eyes tired from the near constant pain and magically exhaustion. His body now in a state of numbness felt much heavier than he expected, perhaps that cream had a drowsy side-effect to it. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his eyes open so he used what remained of his energy to slide himself and Ruby into a comfortable position kissing her forehead "Goodnight Ruby."

Before the young woman could respond she felt Ozpin's breathing steady, as he sank into a peaceful sleep, comforted by the presence of a safe and warm Ruby. Ruby smiled despite her slight arousal, Oz must have been exhausted to fall asleep so quickly and so much had happened in the short amount of time they had been in Wonderland it wasn't that surprising really.

Instead of disturbing the sleeping man besides her she simply lay her head close to his heart, trying to ignore the heat between her legs and counted his steady heartbeats which soon lulled her into a light sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Questions?

Shortly after dawn, Oz woke as Ruby started to shiver and twitch in his arms, she felt much too warm almost feverish. He flipped the blankets off of them and spoke softly. "Shhh shhh, Ruby it's okay, I'm here." Holding the struggling Ruby in his arms stroking up and down her back in a rhythmic pattern to hopefully calm her from what appeared to be a nightmare.

This made him very glad they had decided to stay together in his room instead of leaving her in her own for the night. He let her hand slap at his side, her thrashing legs suddenly stilled, her body growing slack in his arms as her eyes popped open and she realized she was attacking Ozpin.

The ashen haired man waited in silence, continuing the warm back rubs as he felt the tremors from Ruby begin to settle and her breathing returned to normal. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked asked softly.

Ruby buried her face in his chest and mumbled. "No." Tightening her arm around him to cling to him.  
"Okay, just take all the time you need." Ozpin kissed her temple.

Ruby relaxed in his arms, his words sung with truth, he really wouldn't press her if she didn't want to talk about it. She smiled he was just so sincere and kind to her. She closed her eyes and waited quietly, enjoying the soothing motion of his hand running up and down her back.

"I had a dream." She whispered just loud enough for Oz to hear.

"Hmmm?" Oz wasn't going to press her, they were still learning each other.

"You really aren't gonna ask?" Ruby couldn't really remember the last time someone had respected her privacy enough not to ask. Living in a dorm with three other girls did have it downsides at time. It was nice to have them be there for when you needed it, other times you just wanted to be left alone.

"No." Oz stopped the back rubbing and used one hand to tilt Ruby's face back up so he could see those silver pools "Only if you want to talk about it."

Ruby let her head fall back against Ozpin's chest and listened to the blood flowing through him. The thump of his heart beat, felt the radiating warmth of his body. Everything was okay. "I dreamt I wasn't a huntress. Just a normal girl with no fighting ability and no power of her own." She shifted slightly and Oz allowed her to rest her head on his collarbone, thankfully his back and shoulder were still numb. "What would have happened if I didn't know how to defend myself, if I was here without you. What would become of me?"

Ozpin finger combed her hair, thinking. "Ruby you know thoughts like that won't help, instead of focusing on what you may not have savor what you do."

"Easy for you to say. Are you ever afraid Oz?" The culture of this place was old, she shuddered to think what could have happened if she had come here alone.

"Yes Ruby there are things that scare me, do you want to know one of those things?" He spoke calmly he had thought about this often.

Ruby nodded, it was kinda nice to know he was afraid of things too, it made her feel less alone and vulnerable.

"Your courage Ruby. You have so so much of it, it scares me sometimes, the way you and your teammates charge off into battle without thinking of anything but saving lives and destroying Grimm." He tilted her head back again so she could see the truth in his eyes. "Ruby your courage terrifies me but I don't allow it to consume me with fear. Instead I think about how strong you are, how far your willing to go to protect the weak. It isn't fear that keeps me up at night, its pride. Pride that I have the honor of knowing someone like you."

"I don't deserve you." She snuggled down again hiding her face from him.

Oz rolled off his side and onto the crimsonette, leaning on his good arm as he watched Ruby underneath him and bent down kissing her nose. "Oh Ruby, my sweetest Ruby, you deserve so much more then me." To show her he leaned down again and kissed her soundly, pushing all his feelings into the kiss and when Ruby's hands crept around his neck he let his body down blanketing her smaller frame.

Careful not to crush her, he explored her mouth as if it was a treasure cove and he knew there was gold to be found. His hand tangled in her long hair. Only when he lifted up for air did he stop kissing her, instead watching her breathe deeply, her face flushed from their kiss. "So long as I am here Ruby, no harm shall befall you, I promise."

"You can't promise that." She whispered her fingers stroked her moist lips. Oz rather than arguing kissed Ruby one last time, his lips lingering on hers before he pulled them both up and carried Ruby out of his bedroom and towards the bathroom. A pair of Sendings walked past smirking at Ruby's treatment.

Shocked by the turn of events the maiden giggled, kicking her legs out trying to get Ozpin to put her down. "I am not going to let you carry me around the castle Ozpin especially not when you're still recovering."

The wizard just smiled and gently lowered his woman onto the tiled floor. "Get ready and meet me downstairs, let's get out of this stuffy castle for the morning. Go round the gardens and courtyard." Ozpin went to leave the room when Ruby poked his good shoulder and he turned back, her hands crossed below her chest, pushing her breasts up slightly.

"Ozpin, are you asking me out on a date?" She only said it initially as a joke but really hoped that he would give her a favorable answer.

Oz stood and debated with himself for a moment. "Yes, I suppose I am." Before strolling out of the bathroom with a grin that rivaled Cheshire's as Ruby just stood arms crossed and a smile of her own plastered over her face. When he returned to his room he raided his wardrobe and found the clothes he had arrived in cleaned and pressed. He smirked, praise be to casual wear! His back was still numbed by the cream so he made short work of getting dressed.

* * *

Ruby had the equivalent of a shower which involved a low wooden tub and a Sending pouring water over her head. Grinning she scrubbed away the last little bits of her nightmare, she'd never been on a date before. At least not one she was actually excited for. They got kinda old when the guy couldn't make her stomach fill with butterflies just by looking at her.

What made it even better was the Sendings brought her clothes from yesterday, complete with hood! After getting dressed at lightning speed and all but bounced down the hall and zoomed the stairs.

She found Oz who had a basket in one hand no doubt courtesy of the Brownies. Though how they knew was anyones guess. Ozpin offered his arm which Ruby happy took and they started out of the castle into the courtyard. The ground was still covered in dawn's dew and the grass smelled sweet, the sun was low in the sky leading to a crisp morning.

The Castle had two major sections, the outmost ring that held the training area, stables and kennels. Basically everything that was more or less public and an inner ring which could only be accessed from within the castle. It held the gardens, courtyard and a small maze. Unlike the outer ring the inner ring was either paved in perfectly square stone or grass. As they walked down the main path near three meters in width the sun would peek out from the clouds and the grass would shine as the light reflected upon the dew.

Ruby and Oz fell into a happy silence, neither had to think about how best to keep pace with one another anymore. All around them were beds of flowers and large leafy ground cover plants that would thrive in the coming winter season. Greens, purples, reds and pinks, each bed was filled with colour. Large Ironwood trees were placed in perfectly equal distances apart along the main road. There green leaves edged in purple, soon they would change to orange and begin to fall.

The ashen haired man raised his face up to the sky and just enjoyed the quiet. Birds chirping the sound of the wind through the trees. He had to make a habit of this, he could very easily grow to love it here. He glanced down when Ruby leaned her head on his arm, letting out a soft sigh of her own. No school, no Grimm, no prying eyes not even those of Wonderland. It was very relaxing just to walk for the sake of walking, no goal or rush. They walked around a huge fountain, water trickling in constant motion from a pedestal in the middle but otherwise very plain made of white stone.

Ruby let her eyes shut partway, trusting Ozpin to keep her safe as she looked over the the peaceful gardens, with the sun climbing slowly each dew drop that had formed started to sparkle like tiny clear orb. They slowly melted away or dripped onto the ground below and Ruby sighed completely content in that moment.

The quiet was broken by a frantic tweet, Ruby was the first to notice it and leaned away from her love. "Did you hear that?"

"Hmm?" Oz looked around, he had been too distracted by the soft weight of Ruby's head on his shoulder and disappointed when it suddenly left his side. Watching the crimsonette leave the paved path he too sighed before following. Ruby had reached one of the large Ironwood trees and was kneeling on the ground. "What's the matter Ruby?"

"Ozpin look!" The young woman shifted aside slightly and pointed at what appeared to be a very young bird, it must have fallen from its nest and been unable to fly back up. The poor creature was squawking for its mother who sat in her nest a good ten feet up the sturdy tree with her other babies.

Oz watched Ruby reach out for the bird and shook his head. "Leave it Ruby, once a baby has been touched by human hands it's not likely to be accepted back into its mother's nest, either that or the mother will attack you. From the looks of it, the bird doesn't seem to be injured, just unable to fly, possibly due to its young age, if you leave it the mother may fly down and retrieve it." Ruby threw a frown over her shoulder before gently scooping the baby into her small hands.

Once she straightened she cooed the bird in a whispered voice. "Shhh, there there, I got you." Ruby got closer to the tree and peered over to Ozpin. "Gimme a boost please."

The older man sighed again but walked over and bent down, the stitches under his shirt strained and he winced, drawing a concerned look from Ruby. "I'm fine, just be quick." He kneeled, letting his back straighten so the stitches wouldn't pull and circled Ruby's legs with his arms. His shoulder was less painful today and he stood up slowly with Ruby holding the baby bird in her hands. Once she was high enough she let the bird sit in her right hand while she hooked her left arm around a thick branch.

Fighting with Crescent Rose had improved her upper body strength so it was easy to pull herself up with her one arm. Once she sat on the branch closest to the nest she calmly watched the family of birds, they called out for their fallen sibling, their little beady eyes glued to Ruby's hand. The mother bird stood silently over her nest guarding her babies, Ruby shuffled over slightly and froze when the mother flapped her wings as if to take off. "It's okay, see." Ruby kept her eyes trained to the mother bird while she leaned her hand occupied by the baby bird closer to the nest.

The mother bird calmed and kept her eyes focused on Ruby's silver ones allowing the maiden to turn her hand so the bird could slide from her hand and back into its nest. Once it landed it was immediately swarmed by its siblings they cuddled and quietened almost sleeping now that they were together.

The mother broke eye contact with Ruby and hopped into her nest, hovering her body over her babies, wings in. Those tiny eyes peered over to Ruby before settling down and shutting them completely. Ruby slowly and quietly dropped down from the tree, right into Ozpin's open arms, he looked at her and smiled softly. "You are amazing, you know that."

"What do you mean?" Ruby felt her face redden, she was so close to his face she could see flecks of gold shimmer in Ozpin's eyes, they drew her in and she pressed her lips to his, coaxing him with her warmth. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and it was Ruby who leaned away her smile unguarded and open. Ozpin let Ruby descend onto the ground and turned her around, before she could take a step he leaned his arms over her shoulders and hugged her to him.

They swayed like that for a while enjoying the comfort of one another before a rumble sounded between them. Ruby blushed furiously, so much for being a lady, she was pretty sure it was bad manners to let ones stomach growl whilst in company. She felt Oz's arms shake as he tried to hold in his laughter before failing and howling behind her.

"I know it's a bit early yet but why don't we have some lunch?" Oz lifted the basket from its perch on the grass in one hand and took her smaller hand in the other, pulling her away from the path and into the trees. Ruby was only too happy to let him lead her to a spot just behind the tree line, how did he know just where to go? The spot they stopped at was breathtaking, dark green lawns surrounded by a circle of trees healthy and rich in color. The sound of running water pulled drew her attention towards a rather wide stream in the distance, even from here the running water sparkled in the sunlight.

Ruby let Oz pull his hand away and carried on towards the water, when she ran her hand through the water she shut her eyes, sighing, this was like heaven. She could feel the water pull at her hand trying to entice her to come in, it felt like small watery hands were stroking over her skin and the sensation raced up her arm.

A tap on her shoulder pulled her back and she took her hand from the stream to hold his accepting his help in standing. When they returned to the basket she noticed that Oz had removed a two toned purple checkered blanket from the basket and spread it on the ground near the stream. Oz led her to the blanket and watched her sit down before taking a seat himself.

Ruby started pulling out the plastic containers from the basket, there was a mix of sandwiches cut into tiny triangles, some chicken in a cold pasta salad and a small selection of dates, dried banana and to Ruby's delight strawberries. The pair tucked in, content to sit in silence while they filled their bellies with good food and peaceful surroundings. It wasn't long before the two started in on their fruity dessert, Ruby claiming as many strawberries as she could before Ozpin could beat her to it, putting them on a napkin. The older man laughed again and wiped some juice from Ruby's lip, bringing his finger to his own mouth and licking it clean causing the young woman to stare at his mouth hungering for more then strawberries.

Oz took the distraction to grab a strawberry from its box leaving a single red fruit inside, when Ruby finally broke from her gazing she realised that the last berry lay in the box and attempted to take it for herself. Oz was quicker and held the fruit above her wondering if he could coax her into one of his old time favorite games. "Fancy a game?" Ozpin asked

"Without spectators?" Ruby asked she had a feel about this game.

"Do you want to play Questions?" Ozpin asked, wondering if she knew the game.

"Will the winner get the last strawberry?" Ruby asked.

"Do you know how to play" Oz held the fruit over her head.

"How do you play then?" Ruby asked, ohh she had always wanted to do this.

"You have to ask questions." Ozpin said.

"Statement, one nothing." Ruby grinned trying to constraining her enthusiasm, nothing came between her and the fruity delight.

"Cheating." Ozpin would let her have this one.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"I hadn't started yet." Ozpin said.

"Statement two nothing." Ruby said.

"Are you counting that?" Ozpin

"What?" Ruby

"Are you counting that?" Ozpin

"Foul no repetition, three nothing game." Ruby looked up to him smiling ear to ear.

Ozpin laughed bent over and kissed her deep and quick. He chuckled resting his forehead against yours, "You are wonderful." he offered her the strawberry.

Ruby giggled and took a bite out of the strawberry, letting her lips linger around it. She drew away and letting the red juice shine on her lips. Finishing the strawberry she watched Oz subtly, catching how his eyes dilated. "You let me do that."

The ashen haired man blinked a few times to figure out what she was talking about. "Of course, I always wanted to do it when I learned the game. I figured you wanted to as well, I'll just have to beat you next time. Then we will be even. Shall we have a proper game now?"

"If that is what you wish?" Ruby already getting into it again. "Who's serve?"

Ozpin chuckled again and shook his head, she really was quick. "Uhh." Oz stalled for a moment.

"Hesitation one none." Ruby said quick as a bat.

"Who's go?" Ozpin asked.

"Why do you ask?" The red head quizzed the older man.

"Why not?" Oz cross-examined.

"What for?" Ruby tried.

"Foul! No synonyms! One... all." Ozpin jeered, he could play dirty too.

"What in Gods name is going on?" Ruby responded scrunching her eyebrows in concentration.

"Foul! No rhetoric! Two... one." Ozpin snapped his fingers, finally gaining some ground.

"What does it all add up too?" Ruby frowned, he was really good at this.

"Can't you guess?" Ozpin posed innocently.

"Are you addressing me?" Ruby played along.

"Is there anyone else?" Ozpin glanced around.

"Who?" Ruby peered over him in mock searching.

"How would I know?" Ozpin shrugged his shoulders then faked a wince.

"Why do you ask?" Ruby, asked undaunted, he hadn't hurt himself had he?

"Are you serious?" Ozpin tried again.

"Was that rhetoric?" Ruby asked eyebrow raised.

"No." Ozpin said sharply.

"Statement! Two all. Game point. " Ruby cheered loudly raising her fists into the air.

"What's the matter with you today?" Ozpin carried on.

"When?" Ruby countered.

"What?" Ozpin said cupping a hand around his ear.

"Are you deaf?" The silver eyes cocked her head at him.

"Am I dead?" Ozpin said.

"Yes or no?" Ruby she asked slightly confused.

"Is there a choice?" The ashen haired man asked, it was a good question.

"Are there gods?" Ruby.

"Foul, no non sequiturs! Three… two, one game all." Ozpin said.

"What's your name?" Ruby leaned forward hands on her knees.

"What's yours?" He grilled.

"You first." Ruby smacked a hand to her face when she realised she had done it again, too late to stop herself.

"Statement! One… love." Ozpin the last word slipped out.

"What's your name when you're at home?" Ruby was too caught up in the game to notice his slip up.

"What's yours?" Ozpin coughed covering up his small blunder.

"When I'm at home?" Ruby wavered for a moment thinking of Yang and her dad, distracted she almost missed his next question.

"Is it different at home?" Ozpin hadn't missed the near mistake on Ruby's part.

"What home?" Ruby wobbled, trying to get off the topic.

"Haven't you got one?" Ozpin picked up the pace of his, curious if she'd slip up again.

"Why do you ask?" Ruby said the first thing that came to mind.

"What are you driving at?" Ozpin looked down at her through his glasses.

"What's your name?" Ruby knew she blundered the moment the words left her mouth.

"Repetition!" Two… two. Match point." Ozpin smirked he had her now.

"Who do you think you are?" Ruby almost shouted, her face the slightest bit flushed.

"Rhetoric! Game and match!" Ozpin grinned, that had been the most fun he had ever had with the game.

Ruby burst into laughter and pounced on him for another kiss. "That was brilliant! I've never found someone to play with me before!"

Ozpin caught her with ease and was delighted that she took so much joy from the game. "Me neither, not even Bart will play with me."

"Bart?" Ruby asked.

"Professor Oobleck." Ozpin clarified.

"Ah, well I can see why." Ruby said. "You're really good."

"Why thank you, though you are a bit quicker than I." The ashen haired man said with a smile, putting her down.

"Only to begin with." Ruby said honestly.

Oz shook his head and smiled, cupping her cheek with a hand and kissing her again slowly. Ruby leaned up into his embrace, she had to admit being able to beat her at Questions put a massive point towards his attractiveness. She liked brain over brawn, not to say he didn't have a surplus of brawn as well but his intelligence was a huge turn on for her. She parted her lips and he deepened the kiss, letting out a little moan she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself.

Oz slid his hand back to cup her head, other came up to the small of her back. He had never met someone who was his equal intellectually before, sure he was surrounded by very well read intelligent peers. But they didn't have that resonance that he shared with Ruby, they had read the same books liked the same games. He had no doubt they could debate a topic and she'd be able to hold her own against him. The thought alone excited him, an intellectual debate with her would be thrilling. He couldn't help the little moan that escaped him when her hands wove into his hair, as she pressed herself harder into him. The ashen haired man had a feeling that his intellect was as much of a turn on for her as hers was to him.

Ruby naturally straddled him as he held her, their lips never starting if anything they got more fevered their embrace. Ruby let Oz turn then so she was on her back, felt his hand stroke up the outside of her thigh. The maiden moaned into his kiss and parted her legs so he could settle between them. She shivered as his hand made its way upward, rising slightly over her hip before reaching the lacing of her corset and undoing them swiftly. He pulled it apart and swiftly undid the buttons of her blouse and gently cupped a full breast.

Ozpin purred feeling her tremble beneath him, the weight of her breast felt so perfect in his hand. The full shape of it, the hard nipple, her skin was so smooth he wasn't sure he had ever touched anything so smooth. He rotated his wrist very slightly keeping his touch so light so her nipple so it did no more then brush his palm in a little circle. People always underestimated the power of a light touch. When Ruby broke the kiss and moaned watching the way her eyes slid closed, he knew she enjoyed it.

Oz dipped his head and started pressing gentle kisses to her neck. His soft lips causing her to moan softly and turn her head offering herself up to him. Oh so softly he swept his fingers over the swell of her breast and along her side, teasing that hidden spot under her ribs. He held her gently there, his hand spanning her side and back.

Ruby left out a long relaxed sigh, the gentle caress set her at ease. Each kiss, touch, the feather light petting strokes made her body hum in pleasure. She turned her face back to him and pulled his chin back up to her, their lips melding in a sweet slow kiss. The maiden stroked through his ashen silver locks and smiled at the purr. She hooked a leg over his and lifted her hips to grind against him.

Ozpin broke the kiss and his hand moved to pin her hips in place. "No Ruby." He dipped his head down and nuzzled her neck. "No birth control here and I am not risking you."

The maiden blushed and moved her leg back to the ground, it just felt so good to move against him. She left Oz ease off of her again and started to kiss her neck. "You're right, I won't push you."

"Thank you." Oz slid his hand back up her breast and teased the nipple with a finger. "And I enjoy this." Cupping her breast again he started to kiss down her neck to the other orb in feather light kisses. He loved the sound of her keening when he teased her hard nipple with the flat of his tongue, then flicked it slightly. Drawing it into his mouth and sucking softly and he pinched her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger rolling it gently.

Ruby moaned and wove her hands into his hair, tightening in the thick locks, she couldn't help but arch against him. She tried to gather her wits as he teased and caressed her chest. She hadn't known her chest to be so sensitive, that said he seemed to know exactly how to touch her. She felt the pleasure sweep over her, coiling tight in her body. Desperately she wrapped her legs around his hips again and ground against him.

Oz growled his eyes flashing for open for a moment surprised, and bit slightly down on her breast in response. He felt her come with a high keen, her body trembling under his. Pulling away from her chest Oz tucked his head back to her and kissed it gently again, enjoying how her hands in his hair felt.

Ruby relaxed and let her legs fall, but very carefully she held him. She rested her cheek against his head and let out a content sigh, she could really get used to this. "Is you're back okay?"

The wizard nodded but turned over to lay on his back drawing her with her. Ruby giggled and straddle him resting her head on his chest. It was a chilly and he was warm and she was in no hurry to put her corset back on this was soothing. "Are you really okay?"

Ozpin knew she wasn't asking about his back this time. "Nothing that won't fade in time." He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright if that's what you really want." The maiden hugged him and purred quietly.

What he wanted had nothing to do with what he was going to do, but he'd take his pleasure where he could find it and this relaxation with her was very pleasurable.

* * *

 **Cheshire is back.**

 **K: "Hey Ardy, what do you look for in a guy?"  
A: "Hmmm?"  
K: "I mean do you go for the looks or the brain, or both!"  
A: "It's my opinion that a person can be handsome for their body, but it's the mind that makes a person sexy."  
C: "That is a very wise."  
K: "Yeh I know what you mean..."  
C: "Hey do you two wanna play a game?"  
A: "What game do you suggest?"  
K: "What are we talking about?"  
C: "Its a game called Questions."  
A&K: "STATEMENT!."**


	11. Chapter 11

A Lesson with the Hatter

Ruby was curled up in the main reading space of the library, the leather love seat was just that right place been hard and soft perfect for snuggling into. Ozpin was practicing with Pumpernickel over in the training yard, yesterday had been enjoyable and after their picnic he had hit the books while she had helped Rosie with charms for the small folk. Today she had finally got to sit down with the Silver Eyed Journal.

She was ecstatic when Absalom had returned it to her this morning stating books in Wonderland basically couldn't be destroyed they simply returned to the library to be sorted and replaced by the caretaker. Other then her and her mother Ruby had never known of other silver eyed beings so it was it's great alphavision when she opened the journal and started reading the entrees.

 _Wonderland is wonderful, if a bit strange. The journey through the Nevernever to get here was complicated but the Summer Court was happy to accommodate me. For now I shall explore Wonderland!_

* * *

 _I guess I left a good impression, I've been invited back into the Nevernever. Titania was most hospitable and for someone so soft spoken she radiates such amazing power. I am very glad that as a Silver Eyes I am accepted as part of her court… and that the Fae haven't taken an active interest in Remnant in near a thousand years. What a mess that would be! Vale is my Kingdom, oh I hope my family is alright I feel bad for leaving them. But I have two brothers, the line of Vale is safe._

* * *

 _Good Gods old and new! I've had to attend a party with the Winter Court today. It is so strange living among the Fae, though the Winter Knight is very handsome. I also learned that he is a Wizard! I can scarcely believe it! It was so very nice to have someone mostly human to talk to again. I dare say we bonded over trying to understand the rules of the Fae Courts. He is so very handsome with hair of shining silver, tall like the Fae. I dare say he had more Fae blood then I do, he's probably the child of a Changling which would probably be why he was chosen as the Winter Knight. What a name too Kalen, meaning warrior, it suits him greatly. I can not wait for the next ball, I danced till I was too exhausted to move. Though Ronald tried to commandeer my attention for most of the night, he is the Summer Knight and I think if it's not too presumptuous of me to say he is trying to court me._

* * *

 _Oh dear, Ronald is trying to court me! Sure he is handsome enough but I feel nothing for him. I think Titania has set him to the task, with the power of my eyes, I believe she wishes to keep me! I must get away from this land of Fae else I become trapped here!_

* * *

 _The Winter Knight came to court today, I must say I am happy to see him. Time and time again I have looked for escape but I am no wizard! Small charms, little magics I can perform but creating a 'way' out of here is beyond my power. Tomorrow I must see if I can speak to him, just getting back into Wonderland and out of the Nevernever would be enough for me!_

* * *

 _Kalen says he can take me back to Remnant! Oh I so wish to be away from these Fae! I tire of having to watch every word I say for fear of falling under the power of a Fae! Oh Journal I must confess I think I may be falling in love, I know it is just a glamour for now I have no doubt he has great Fae blood. But he is so kind to me and I think he may feel the same way, tomorrow I fly from the Summer Court. Just in time too, for there is to be a party with the White Court of Vampires tomorrow. I dare say my heart can not take any more magic beauties!_

* * *

 _Free! I am free from the Summer Court! Titania holds me no longer! Kalen decided to remain on Remnant with me. I know he shall have to return to Mab's side but for now she needs him not. Vale is such a mess, too long I have been gone! The Kingdom is in shambles and my royal family all but gone, Kalen and I will set things right but first we must clear the Grimm so our people no longer live in fear! Then I shall claim the throne as is my birthright, I think Kalen will make a good King._

* * *

 _Oh Journal how did it come to this? War with Mistral and Atlas? Kalen has done a wonderful job protecting the Relic and I am so very glad that the other Kingdoms have forgotten what they even are! All of the Kingdoms burn with war and Grimm, this is so very horrible but dear Journal I have good news as well! I am with child! Kalen was so happy he strutted like a peacock for days! Not even talk of the war could dampen his mood, though I must say I fear for myself and my child. The courts of Winter and Summer have never meant to be joined, yet we have done so. What will our child be? A Wizard? A Silver eyes? Or something new altogether. Honestly journal I wish for a normal mortal child, but with our combined bloodlines I don't see that being likely._

* * *

 _Oh blast it all Journal! The Red Court of Vampires has sided with Mistral! Now Kalen is back in the Nevernever treating with the White Court! Though I have had my ear to the ground and the Jade Court has taken an interest in our side, with luck we shall have an even fight again soon!_

 _The babe grows well but I believe my fears have been justified. My magic fluctuates sometimes I can't even light a candle yet other times I can call lightning down from the sky. I think my child's Wizards blood runs stronger than mine, I have no other explanation for my sudden increase of power._

* * *

 _Oh my love has returned! With both the White and Jade Court in toe! I think it was his carrying of the Relic that swayed them to our side, they know he has the power to use it without burning out. Vacuo, I fear this war will end there and I fear my King will have to use the Relic then._

* * *

 _Dear Journal, I can barely write but the war is over and we have won. All the leaders of the other Kingdoms have kneeled before my Kalen, now the real work begins. They have all gone to Vytal to set down new laws and begin the healing process for all Realms. I hope my love returns soon, my belly grows heavy and I tire easily, oh Journal I fear he will miss the birth._

* * *

 _Dearest Love, I miss you with every fibre of my being, with every rise of the sun. Our children grow fast and I fear the coming years without you. When I returned from the war longing to hold you in my arms I did not expect to be carrying your empty vessel into the Earth, nor the identical cries that came from our children as they lay cradled in their cot. Your people have been kindly to me, teaching me the ways to care for them and soon I will leave this castle, with enough provisions to buy passage and settle quietly, maybe nestled in the neighbouring mountains._

 _I will raise our children, showing them the love and care as both a father and mother, I will teach them magic if they possess it and how to survive in this world. Only when they are grown will I return to the Nevernever, much as I long to be with you in whatever heaven you exist I must uphold my duty as the Winter Knight. Maybe when the torch has been passed will I be allowed to return to you and when that day comes I pray your arms be open to me so that I may kiss you as I wish to._

 _Forever Loving,_

 _Kalen._

The journal ended there and with what happened to Ozpin's mother Ruby had a pretty good idea as to what became of the Silver Eyed Queen. She wiped away tears but as quickly as she did more followed in fat rolling drops. The technology had come so far in Remnant in the last century. Women no longer died so often, at least in the Cities, this poor Silver Eyes was not so lucky. She forced herself to go over it again, the Silver Eyes had been able to do small magic, she'd have to ask Emily if she could learn. The Silver eyed wondered just what the Summer and Winter Courts were about. This journal was so short and she felt the need to learn more, in case she ever got trapped in the Nevernever herself. She closed the book and got up and left it on the table. A Sending would put it where it belonged, she needed to go for a walk.

* * *

Ruby and Ozpin had a week of peace and quiet, both studying their hearts out and using what time they had outside of that to be in each other company. Ozpin was rapidly coming into his own as a Battle Mage, while Ruby was learning about alchemy and charms. Evenings were spent cuddling before a fire with a book or two, or just talking. Ruby couldn't help the little flutter in her chest whenever she looked upon Oz and the small smile he gave whenever he looked at her spoke volumes as well. Though neither had been brave enough to voice the emotion binding them together.

The destruction of their peace came in the form of the Hatter, thankfully they both had been otherwise engaged by each other and hadn't been forced to greet him. It wasn't long before they we're disturbed by a departing Cheshire who floated through their opened window. Almost silently if not for the soft growling that rumbled deep in his throat.

"What do you think 'that' was about, I've never seen Cheshire so angry before?" Ruby left her perch on Ozpin's lap to shut the window the large cat had left open, the rain had returned again and the draft was enough to make her shiver in the otherwise heated room.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is couldn't possibly be good." Ozpin stood behind Ruby and shut the latch over her hands brushing his thumb across her knuckles. The sun appeared rather low in the sky making it somewhere in the late afternoon. "I have a training session with Pumpernickel, will you be alright alone?"

"Sure, I'll just head down and see if Rosie needs any help." Ruby straightened the skirts of her long gown. Sadly she couldn't wear her own clothes everyday so she had picked a more slender gown for today. Wine red in color, its velvety fabric was warm for the cooling days and was encrusted with white pearls that splayed from her hip across the chest region and down to her knees, the high circlet collar and mid sleeves kept her mostly covered. The Sendings has braided the sides of her bangs around the crown of her head and added a few tiny white flowers.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner." Oz opened the door leading out and paused, turning on his heel he walked back over to Ruby and lifted her chin pressing a kiss to her lips. It was short but sweet and he smiled at the reddening cheeks before departing.

Ruby walked around the room for a moment in a daze, smiling like a loon fingers brushing her lips still able to feel Oz's taste on hers. She returned to her chair and picked up another book, fauna and flora of Wonderland and settled down to read for a little while longer then she'd go see Rosie.

Within half an hour a sudden crash from outside the door had her jumping out of her trance in time to see a body pass the doorway. Concerned Ruby investigated only to discover a head with tuffs of ginger hair and dual colored eyes staring back at her.

"Why hello Miss Rose, such a pleasure to see you again." Hatter removed his hat from his messy head and dropped into a mockingly low bow, before Ruby could respond he was stood straight again and his sickly pale hands held hers tightly shaking them up and down.

Ruby assumed this was his idea of a handshake and quickly freed herself, "It's nice to see you Hatter, may I ask why you are here?"

"Why? Why are any of us here Miss Rose?" Hatter squinted at the young woman his eyes a bright green, when she didn't respond he threw his arms out wide knocking over a nearby vase, Ruby grabbed it before it fell onto the floor and quickly replaced it back onto its table. "I am here to read of course."

"Read? Of course?" Ruby cleared her throat and checked the corridor, such a time for no Sendings to be around. "Well this is the wrong wing to use if you're heading to the library."

"Ah! I understand, I must have gotten turned around, would you mind walking with me?" Hatter held his arm out as if it was perfectly natural to him. Personally Ruby wanted little to do with the Hatter, his behaviour was odd to say the least and his mood swings appeared rather violent if the last time they met was any indication. Still it was polite and his mood seemed positive so she could help him back on his way.

"Of course Hatter." Linking her arm through his she walked the Hatter back up the way they came, the two walked in silence until they rounded the next corner.

"So Miss Rose, how have you been?" Hatter sounded as if he really was sincere in his inquiries but Ruby was a little more cautious.

"Things have been going very well, I am learning some small charms and Ozpin, well he is improving." Ruby left it at that, to her mind Hatter was not one who inspired trust and she wanted to say little to him about Ozpin.

"I heard about the little tuffle he had with William and I must say it appears he did very well, William wasn't unimpressed by the talent Ozpin showed him." Hatter leaned down slightly lowering his voice. "What about your involvement with young Ozpin?"

Ruby blushed slightly thinking back on that last kiss he gave her before leaving earlier. "Good."

Hatter slapped his knee and exclaimed. "Ha! That is all you've to say! Good? Makes it sound as though he is a bumbling boy with fish lips."

Ruby furious let go of the Hatters arm, "He most certainly is not! He is a much more attractive person and a far better kisses then any other I've had."

Hatter patted the wall and giggled insanely, "That doesn't prove much but perhaps you could provide some evidence on the matter." Hatter wiggled his bushy orange eyebrows. Ruby refused to let his words get to her and she carried on down the corridor giving a small smile when she heard the Hatter complain about her abandoning him and quickly ran down to catch up with the Silver eyed woman.

The rest of their journey was made in silence and when Ruby pushed open the heavy doors to the Grand Library she faced the Mad Hatter. "Good day to you Hatter."

"You know, even if you destroy the creatures of Grimm, you're bound to Wonderland, you won't be leaving the same as when you came." The voice was quiet and somber, so unlike the Hatter she had come to know little about.

Ruby went back to the Hatter, his smile was sad and his eyes clear, maybe the most she had ever seen. "No adventure finishes with people being the same as they were when they started Hatter, it's called progress. Enjoy your stay." When she turned to leave again a gnarled hand gripped the collar of her dress halting any movement.

Hatter's eyes burned, the bright green iris melted away into a shade of orange that matched his tatty hair. "Some never change Miss Rose, some are incapable of change, of progress, it scares them. Change is both impossible and inevitable." His voice was dark with anger.

"That is your opinion Hatter, I have mine, please enjoy your reading." Ruby tried again to free her arm, this was becoming a problem and she didn't want to call for help incase she really needed it. "Go read your book Hatter."

Hatter's eyes cooled back into their normal green sheen and he shrugged. "Oh well I would love to do that Miss rose but regrettable I can't read." His smile returned as he pulled her inside the library and round to a section of fairy tales she hadn't gotten round to.

"Then why did you come here Hatter, to a library of all places?" Ruby finally had enough and pulled away from the Hatters hand, unfortunately the collar of her dress ripped slightly and she grimaced

Hatter ignored the sound of fabric ripping and picked a book seemingly by random from the bookshelf. "You should read this, I would ask you read it while I'm here but sadly." He raised a broken pocket watch from his pocket and tapped it with a corner of the book. "I'm late for tea." Returning the watch to his pocket he passed the book onto a still annoyed Ruby and sauntered out of the library, closing the heavy doors behind him.

Ruby wasn't sure whether to go after him or not, he was a strange individual and something about his mannerisms bothered her. The maiden turned the book over in her hands and read the title her eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Fairy Godmother by Mercedes Lackey, what a strange name."

* * *

Ozpin and Pumpernickel stood ten steps apart, the Brownie was holding a white half sphere of energy while Ozpin rained spell down upon it. The young wizard was practicing using envocation and gestural magic together. His spells were often still wild and uncontrolled as he often put far too much power into the spell for the effect he wanted, but adding a few little gestures helped his aim. Around his left wrist was a bracelet made up of little silver medieval kite shields, it helped him create a shield when coupled with the appropriate envocation.

Yes Ozpin was very wild as a mage, all power no finess. The goal of this one sided exercise was to help to improve that control. Pumpernickel would dispel any spell gone wrong, and Oz got to practice over and over making little adjustments to all the factors of the spell. He found that the wariness of being Headmaster had disappeared in Wonderland, he felt and acted near twenty years younger. Now reflecting the physical maturity of a Wizard his age rather than a mere mortal. His back was healing rapidly and well, the cream doing the trick and he suspected that Ruby had a touch of magic about her as well. Something that like with himself was growing the longer she spend in Wonderland, a land much closer then Remnant to the Nevernever from which all magic came. They would be able to leave for the Red Queen in perhaps another week at the rate he was healing.

The downside to this agreement was that Pumpernickel was truly only defensive, so while Ozpin could hown his offense his defencive skills were at a stand still. The shield bracelet helped but only so much.

The Hatter skipped into the sandy training yard, he could feel the magic in the air. Where there once was silence surrounding Ozpin, now he radiated magic. William had done something now whatever wall had been there before was gone. Hatter could feel it fill the whole courtyard, he raised a brow. Oh yes Ozpin had power of that there was no doubt.

William had stopped by him on the way back to Dragonstone, he need to check on the Jabberwocky. The crotchety man had apparently accomplished his goal and was now giving the young pair space. Who would have thought that pushing just a little would get Ozpin to move so much, his magic covered the little Silver Eyes. Though her aura still screamed maiden, which was frustrating, but they were still so young. William could afford to be a little patient.

"Having fun Ozzy boy?" Hatter came up to the pair and nodded at the Brownie. "Pumpernickel."

"Hatter." Pumpernickel gave a sharp nod. "What brings you here? Last I checked you couldn't read."

"There something wrong with wanting to catch up with old friends?" Hatter pulled a line of thick thread from his tattered coat pocket, it was very long near half a meter with the occasional knot in it. He looped it around his left hand.

"No but you aren't and we both know that is not what you're here for." Pumpernickel said, the gruff old Brownie had little patience for the madness that was Terrence Hatter. He eyed the string warily, he knew where Hatter's talent lay.

"Oh! That's right, dear William stopped by on the way back to his castle. Mentioned that Ozzy here does have magic, can you blame me for wanting to see for myself?" Hatter smirked turning his attention to Ozpin

The silver haired man shifted his weight so his left side was forward and called up the power for a shielding spell. He remembered the Hatter very well and didn't like this at all. He was thankfully wearing his clothes from Remnant though minus his coat, it was his best practice gear.

"Hmm." Pumpernickel didn't like this but Ozpin did need another sparring partner. "You okay with this lad?" He asked the Wizard, Ozpin nodded and Pumpernickel walked to the side so he wouldn't get caught in any crossfire.

Terrence unwound the string and held it loosely between his hands. Ozpin was larger then him and he had a feeling very fast, "Ready when the kid is."

Oz couldn't help but growl softly at that, being called a child really was getting tiresome.

Pumpernickel looked between the two and nodded. "Begin!" He walked back rapidly.

The Hatter snapped his string tight a sonic shock wave, radiated through the air. Even as it did he began tying a small knot in the string.

"Defendarius!" Ozpin roared throwing his left hand out, a little bracelet of medieval shields around his wrist glowed blue as a blue sphere of energy formed around him. He grit his teeth feeding energy into the spell, the spell of Hatter's was continuous rather than all at once so he had to maintain the shield. He stabbed out towards his opponent with his right hand fingers spread and dropped his shield shouting at the same moment "Fuego!"

A column of wild fire blasted forth from the wizard's hand, racing towards the Hatter burning the air between them. Terrence dodged to the side, finishing his knot he yanked it tight.

Oz turned to pursue him but found himself rooted in place, he glanced down at his feet and found the sand and crawled up his calves and was holding him in place. He saw Terrence start another knot with those quick fingers. He need to distract the other man, give him time to figure out how to free his legs. He raised his hands and called on his power and the wish to win the fiery emotion. "VENTAS SERVITAS!" His voice boomed as he poured power into the spell forsaking control for area of effect.

A GALE roared out around him, with Oz at the eye of the storm. It picked up sand as it swept up around him obscuring him from sight. Both Pumpernickel and Terrance had to generate shields to keep the sand from ripping them apart.

Ozpin focused his attention to his legs, trying to feel out Hatter's spell it wasn't very powerful but it was perfectly cast. He wove his own power through the spell and whispered, "Finitas." Pushing his will through the spell till it broke and the sand crumbled.

Unfortunately for him the Hatter was a much quicker caster, while Oz had been trying to figure out the spell he had tied two knots and set a noose for a third. From within the safety of his shield he snapped his knots tight.

"ACK!" Ozpin howled as his left foot was suddenly yanked out from under him leaving him suspending in mid air.

"Give up yet kiddo?" Terrance smiled his fingers dancing over his string, he spun a line around his index finger yanking it tight then hooking the noose with the same finger and pulling it tight.

Ozpin's storm slowed to a crawl and dread welled up in the wizard, he didn't like where this was going at all. He glanced up at his foot but saw no spell. Frustrated he forced energy through the area and bit his lip in pain when the spell broke but also cut into his heel. He fell to the ground with an undignified THUMP, he rolled over and forced himself to his feet. Raising his hands in unison and lessening the power to the storm spell.

The Hatter's smile flickered as Ozpin turned both hands inwards tightening the grip of fingers. He seized his spell and lowered his right hand, keeping it tense and clawed.

The sand condensed into a cyclone, "Ventas cyclis." he hissed focusing his pain into the spell. Then set it billowing after his enemy, in a torrent of sand and wind.

Hatter with a look of shock began running around, his hands in the air trying to flee Oz's storm spell. Oz's mouth turned up at the corners but when he tried adding speed to his storm the tornado stopped, Hatter's frantic running slowed until he came to a halt and turned, facing the wizard, his face a mask of amusement as he put a single digit to his mouth and whispered.

Within seconds the storm Oz had called up was turned round and bound straight into his own direction, Hatter used one finger to direct the cyclone of sand and debris, the young man's spells we're far too easy to hijack and control. It was like Oz was using the energy to cast but then passing the spell over to his opponent with both hands. Terrence waited until Ozpin grew tired of dodging the cyclone and let it surround him, within moments the spell was brought down and the two men faced each other again, Hatter spun his string laughing while Ozpin was noticeably panting for breath, he burned with rage, he hadn't been able to land a single spell on the Hatter.

"What do you get out of this Hatter! Satisfaction?" Oz growled, his voice carried over the yard and the Hatter smiled

"Ozzy's a child!" Hatter taunted the younger man his voice sing songed the words hoping to get a rise out of him.

The silver haired man gritted his teeth, the Hatter had obviously been playing with him for the get go and using his own spells against him really ground his pride. "FUEGO!" In anger Oz threw up his hands and pushed a wall of fire at the laughing loon only for it to battered away by the wind Hatter spun with his knotted threads.

"And that! Is why you're nothing more then a child wielding a stub of a stick around," Hatter pulled the string tighter and spun it in small circular motions, the air in the training yard picked up forcing Oz's fire back towards him. Ozpin had little choice but to snub his fire spell out, not being able to move the offensive forward as it was being backfired on himself. He tried to grab at the wind with his hands but it whipped through him faster and stronger than thought possible.

Hatter took slow steps forward, the effort of his talent seemed whimsical at most but his eyes glowed with anger, "You forsaken, dew-beater, skelpie-limmer fopdoodle! You owe a debt to Wonderland and to your father! You snub your heritage and your duty for what!" The ginger mass on his head seem to stick up like lightning and he swung the string like a heavy whip at Oz rolled to the side but was not quick enough and felt the sting on his ear where the Hatter's attack scored the skin, a small amount of blood oozed.

Ozpin tried to gather the winds again but Hatter seemed to control them without effort and he was defenseless to protect himself from the onslaught. If his shields couldn't be used to defend him then. "Forzare!" Maybe he could use them to push the Hatter back, a wall of kinetic force swept across the training yard, the Hatter had little choice but to move out of the way and the shield orb dissipated besides him.

Ozpin stood tall and felt the magic crackle up and down his arms. "For a life of my own, one of my choosing. For a peace Remnant deserves, one I didn't have before!" Oz forced himself to stand in the winds and concentrated, if he couldn't use the fire maybe there was another way. He pursed his lips and said, "Defendarius." using his frustration to power the shield.

The shield protected him from the lashing wind and Oz started to move slowly forward towards the Hatter. Hatter turned his attentions to the shield. "Very clever Ozzy but a shield like that will only protect you from kinetic force." With another flick of his wrist he whipped the string tight and a flash of heat burned Oz's wrist, melting the clasp of the bracelet and it fell from onto the sandy ground. The heat burned into his skin as the shield faded from around him.

Hatter snapped his string out and it wrapped tight around Oz's wrist, the silver haired man pulled back against it and was shocked when the Hatter pulled him forward. "Your have to do better then that Ozzy boy."

Ozpin planted his feet and pulled back against the string, even as Hatter dragged him forward. His back lit up with pain and his wrist was starting to bleed. The struggles from the young man amused Terrence, he was already so focused on trying to get the one hand free he'd forgotten he could still cast with the other.

When Oz was within range Terrence kick straight into his diagram and released Oz's wrist in the same moment. Oz soared backward through the air with more force than someone of the Hatter's stature should have been able to muster.

Ozpin tumbling down before Brownie who stood by the sidelines and groaned. He pressed a hand to his chest and pushed himself upright, slowly getting up with a stagger.

"Not only are you not healed enough to fight against me, as weak as I am but you're also not wise enough to pick your battles, William would have a field day with you if he really let loose." The Mad Hatter clapped his hands in glee his eyes going unfocused as his mind wandered. "It would be much like watching a child play with a rag doll." He started laughing uncontrollably, holding his stomach and giggling.

Oz already tired from his magic exhaustion could feel the dregs of his stamina failing him. It became very clear to him that using offensive magic over and over in force and strength had drained him considerably. When he thought about it really was this any different then when a student focused on only one element of their training. Yeh sure they excelled in one point but then the rest became weaknesses that we're easy to exploit.

When he lifted his head again he was face to face with mad green eyes. "Tell me Ozpin, why is a Raven like a writing desk?"

Oz gave no answer just simply stared the man down. Pumpernickel walked over kicked Hatter in the shin. "That's enough, get outta ere Terrence an take your damn knots wit ya. The boy's a right to choose his own life an not you nor William will change that."

Terrence rubbed his sore shin and growled at the Brownie. "Pesky little tallow catch, one of these days the Jabberwocky will be free and when that days comes all of Wonderland will be fighting for Ozzy to return to Dragonstone Castle." He turned those crazy eyes back at Ozpin, "When that days comes, I will be waiting in line to knock some madness into your head."

Ozpin grinned and rubbed at his growing headache. "I think you've already done that."

"Well we shall see won't we?" Hatter turned on his heel if his walk was a bit wobbly no one commented on it instead Ozpin and Pumpernickel watched as he retreated back inside the castle where he turned round and lifted one finger to his lips as if to shush them before disappearing into the darkened room.

"Oww." The tall man pressed a hand to his chest, he could practically feel the bruise forming.

Pumpernickel huffed and grabbed Ozpin's bleeding wrist. "That was a dirty trick that was, there are flaws to all shields but he knew you were a student. He shouldn't have been so rough and it was Terrence that started it." He wove a little healing spell over it, just enough to slow the blood loss.

Oz's hissed and was forced to stoop as the Brownie studied his wrist. "Get your bracelet lad, we'll fix up your wrist then it." He let go of Ozpin's wrist and headed off to his workshop.

Oz gathered the shield bracelet from where it lay and jogged after the Brownie to catch up, holding his wrist tight to reduce the blood flow.

Pumpernickel's workspace on the outside appeared to be an old shed, with a rickety door and thatched roof. As soon as Ozpin stepped over the threshold he found it was quite the opposite within. Firstly it was large enough that he could stand comfortably without fear of whacking his head, though it was a close thing. The space itself was about ten meters long and four wide. Secondly it was very tidy, with a huge window reaching from one side to the other. Under the window were small potted plants, a few Oz recognised like Aloe vera but most he did not. A table was covered in alchemy equipment, mortar and pestle, alembic, calcinator and retort.

"Sit." The old Brownie nodded at one of two stools before the table and Ozpin sat, still holding his wrist tightly. His shield bracelet still held between his pinky and ring finger, he had only just made it, it hurt that it had already been broken. Oz watched Pumpernickel bustle about, picking from the plants or pulling something from one of many cupboards. He got a bottle of vodka a small wash basin filled with clean water and a clean cloth, setting them to the side before rushing off again.

Swiftly the Brownie came over and put a few of the items into the mortar and pestle with a liquid that smelled very pungent but not something Ozpin could identify. He mashed them into a thick paste but didn't use the other equipment as he was in a hurry. "Wrist lad."

Oz offered his wrist and let the bracelet down on the table, trying to ignore the blood that had dripped onto it.

Pumpernickel grabbed the wounded limb again and studied the cut. "The vodka's for you." He dabbed the cloth in the water and started to clean the cut.

Ozpin didn't need telling twice, he pulled the cork out with his teeth and set it on the table before taking a long swing. The Brownie was not gentle as he pulled the wound open to clean out the sand. He drank till he was pleasantly numbed only stopping to breath, it helped ease his back as well.

"Hmm." Pumpernickel turned his wrist over and frowned. "This needs stitches." He pulled out a small wooden bowl from under the table, setting it on the table with a dull clunk. "Pour some in there lad."

Oz sighed but did as he was told, waste of good vodka he thought and took another draft himself. "Oh joy more stitches."

The Brownie came back with a curved needle and thread he set both into the vodka bowl and kicked another bowl between them. Oz offered his hand again and hissed when Pumpernickel started to dribble the alcoholic beverage over the wound. "Quit whining lad, I swear that Aura you have in Remnant turns you soft." He offered the glass bottle back and Ozpin took another drink.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have your wrist cut open. It's sheer dumb luck that I'm not bleeding out." He didn't fancy looking at the cut vein.

"Na, I wove a little spell over it in the field. That's why you're not bleeding out." The Brownie started stitching and Ozpin feel silent save a few hisses and working his way through the bottle of vodka.

After he was done stitching he covered the cut in the healing paste, wove another spell over it and bound it tight in clean bandages. "May as well do your back while you're here boy."

With some difficulty as now both of his sides had something wrong with them, Oz shuffled out of his shirt and turned his back to Pumpernickel. He felt the Brownie removed the sticky bandages and took another long swallow of vodka. He really missed his Aura, his school, his friends and home.

Pumpernickel studied the claw marks, they were much better the he thought they would be. The cream he had made seemed to be really doing the trick. The skin had healed together mostly and the stitches could come out. He picked up a silver knife and cleaned it in the water then vodka bowls. "I'm gonna take your stitches out lad."

Fatigue was catching up with Oz now, being still and the alcohol doing its work well. He didn't even flinch as the stitches were cut and carefully pulled out of his back.

Pumpernickel found the lads's silence unsettling, he was used to seeing determination on the boy's features but this was a different kind of quiet. "Missing home laddy?"

Oz nodded and took another drink, he wasn't feel talkative right now. The skin of his back pulled as the stitches were removed and he could feel little trails of blood ooze down his back.

"You'll get there, you're very like your mother, you'll find a way." While the Brownies tone was gruff his words were kind.

"Tell me about her?" Ozpin asked, the family book had no picture of her.

Pumpernickel sighed softly but started to speak as he worked. "Lily was a kindly spirited young woman when she lived here. To tell the truth she was born Cirilla Lily Valen, but rather than face the odd looks that came from not being named after a flower she chose to be called Lily in Remnant though her she usually went by Ciri. At least informally with me and a few Greater Fae. She had ashen white hair, a little paler then yours and was very slight. She was perhaps a little taller then you're Ruby but had fewer womanly curves. She had eyes of the most vivid green imaginable." He paused and cleaned the blood from Oz's back. "Her magic and Semblance were interwoven. If she could visualize a place she could travel there, teleport, her Semblance was a short range teleportation taking the form of a green blurr. Emily had a theory she was actually sliding between two dimensions. What's your Semblance boy?"

"I can slow or stop time within a sphere of influence, to those outside it looks like I just appear in a new place. To me time has stopped everyone stuck in the moment I activated it, I can then move at a regular speed or enhanced by my Aura within it." Ozpin used his Semblance sparingly, it was his tool of last resort.

"So you've your own form of teleport, interesting that." Pumpernickel mused.

"Why'd my mother leave here?" Ozpin asked.

"She got it in her head that William was gonna replace her with some red haired young las. Said she saw it in some mirror and broke it in her fury. Rather than listen to whatever William had to say she fled back into Remnant and very heavily pregnant too." The Brownie shook his head. "William raged for months into years, it was hard to tell if he was more upset about losing you or her."

Oz shivered, remembering how forward William had been to Ruby. "That's not happening."

Pumpernickel smiled. "Welp you should be able to leave tomorrow I'd say. So long as no trouble befalls you, its only a three day ride to the Red Queen's Castle, your back will hold for that." He started applying new cream to the wounds. "The sooner to find and start killing Grimm, the doorway can be found and shut. The sooner you can go home."

"Pumpernickel, if Hatter is so strong in magic. Why doesn't he slay the Grimm? I understand William has to contain the Jabberwocky, but what stops Hatter?" Ozpin asked relaxing as the cream numbed his wounds.

"Numbers and time, the Hatter is most gifted on the battlefield as a broad strokes mage. When he has time to prepare a spell he is devastating, but in skirmishes? He's more of a hindrance than a help." Pumpernickel said.

"He sure kicked my behind." Ozpin said and lifted his arms so Pumpernickel could start bandaging his back again.

"You've barely had a week of study, he's got several centuries behind him. It would be very odd if you had won." The Brownie tied the bandages tight.

"Does everyone here live long lives?" Ozpin asked.

"Compared to Remnant? Yes. Time flows at around double the rate here sometimes treble as it does there. The magic of Wonderland is much stronger and leaks into all aspects of time, as we are much closer to the Nevernever then Remnant." Pumpernickel started cleaning up.

Oz's brain stalled over that information, they had already been missing from Beacon for a few days?! What was happening back home? How was the school being managed in his absence? Then there was the Vytal tournament! It was only a month away! If Salem was going to make a move it would happen then, he shuddered at the thought of Ironwood's armies running unchecked around Vale.

Pumpernickel boxed his ear just hard enough for it to break Oz out of his train of thought. "Calm lad, fretting will only distract ya from the task at hand. Make you take even longer with it, now go see the lassy, she never fails to cheer you up."

Ozpin thought this very wise advice, he grabbed his shield bracelet and said his farewells before heading to the kitchen he was tired and hungry. Maybe Emily would let them have cookies and tea before dinner, he couldn't help but hope.


	12. Chapter 12

The Red Queen's City

Ruby petted the back of the large chestnut mare, it was silky soft and healthy looking, not that she had much experience with horses but this one was a beauty. Maple was a young horse although age meant little whilst one was in Wonderland and built for endurance more so then speed.

Ruby had been informed during her short lesson that although Maple wasn't a racing horse she could be quick to escape situations should they arise. The quiet huffs coming from the mares throat and nose informed her of the animals delight so she rubbed the back more.

"You ready?" Ozpin herded his own borrowed horse towards hers, the charcoal coloured stallion Storm threw out his head to Ozpin for attention upon seeing the two females and huffed out his breath into the older mans ear. Storm was a much older horse and was Pumpernickels favorite, sturdy and slurry at times but he was most known in Wonderland as the fastest and cockiest creature around. A fact that he seemed to delight in as he pranced around eager to get going.

Ruby smirked a little. "Somebody's excited to go." Reaching up the the taller horse she stroked his neck and cheek. Storm nuzzled her neck almost hugging her. "Gosh you're beautiful." She cooed the huge beast staring into the darkest eyes.

"I hope you mean me." Oz purred, playing with a lock of her hair.

Ruby smirked, leaned up and kissed his chin. "Of course I meant you.

Draping his arms over her Ozpin leaned down to whisper in Ruby's ear, his voice a low purr. "You know there's someone here even more beautiful."

"Oh, yeah?" Ever playful Ruby leaned back in his arms letting him hold her weight up now that he was almost fully healed.

"Maple." Ozpin started laughing at the pout that came from his Rose and pecked her temple with a quick kiss. "You as well." He meant it as well, Ruby had not only a physical beauty but the heart she left unguarded and open to the world was the most enthralling thing about her. How she could give and give and never shival up. Her mind was a maze of impossible possibilities and he just wanted to hold her in his arms forever. It felt so right to stand there so close together, just enjoying the warmth from the sun and holding her petite form in his arms.

He gave a contented sigh, none of this would have ever been possible if she had not been so accepting and honest to herself. He would never had let this budding flower thrive had they been in Remnant, but here in Wonderland where the possibilities were endless he welcomed the adventure with this enchanting woman beside him.

They were broken apart when Cheshire who had floated out from the Library, he waved the pair over to him with a swish of his tail. "A word of warning before you leave, the Red Queen is part of the Summer Court, so you should be weary of all who live there. Although this is not the Nevernever and you cannot fall victim to the Fae whilst here, they will not hesitate to keep you at your word should you promise something."

"Any other advice Cheshire?" Ruby scratched the underside of the cat's neck, saddened that he was not coming with them.

"Yes." He purred, sounding more like a panther then a cat, "Remember to not give your full name to nobody, not even the Queen. As many know you as Ruby stay with that name." Cheshire turned his big wide eyes to Ozpin and sighed. "Perhaps after the Queen has officially given you your assignment you could take the trip to Dragonstone Castle?"

Oz narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Why would I willingly go there? After what William has done and Ruby would need to go with me. I don't care leave her alone in Wonderland." The thought of having to deal with William again set a cold burn in his stomach, he wanted nothing to do with the man.

"Perhaps you have need to see the Jabberwocky yourself. If for any reason then to learn something important about your family heritage and by all means take Ruby with you. She will be safer in your company, even there then alone." Cheshire grinned something wild before vanishing into nothing his grin fading last.

"Why does that damn cat never make a grain of sense?" The ashen haired man dragged a hand through his hair and huffed. As if he was planning on leaving Ruby anywhere whilst in Wonderland.

"Maybe Cheshire can only make sense to himself, because he knows himself best and we know ourselves best. Soooo to be able to completely understand, one must become the person they wish to understand." Ruby petted Storm, it wasn't that she was happy they were leaving but she couldn't deny that the thought of progression was exciting.

The past four weeks living at the castle had been eye opening, she had learnt how to make small charms and she had also brushed up on her social skills, even dancing. Although that point was less than exciting but it did seem to be necessary so she put up with it. The journal written by the silver eye had been short and incomplete but Ruby had learnt that her powers were directly linked to her emotions. The more upset or the greater despair she felt the more power she could channel and fight back against the creatures of Grimm.

Oz had spent most of his time honing what magic he could easily use. It was still bumpy here and there but he had made leaps and bounds as Pumpernickel informed him compared to many children of his age. The age bit did still concern him especially after finding the bags that darkened his eyes before seemingly vanished overnight and the stamina that had dulled with age had rekindled. It was like his youth was being maintained, maybe even reversed slightly. Anyway it was something to keep an eye on that's for sure.

As the two returned to their borrowed horses another voice stopped them, Emily huffed and all but waddled out to meet them. "Here! Rosie made these cookies for you, I know you have enough supplies to hold till you reach the Red Queen but she remembers how fondly you enjoyed them Ruby." Dusting down her apron she looked up at the pair, "Now the first place you want to go when you get there is the smithy Gibbet. He's a friend of Pumpernickel so just tell him he sent you and he should be able to make new weapons for ya."

"I still don't understand why we can't gather some materials and make our own, we can both craft weapons." Ruby, hand on heart was honestly worried about being attacked on the way to the castle, with no weapons they would have to rely on Ozpin's battle magic.

"This library is a place of learning and knowledge not an armoury!" Absalom stood by the door, his blue bulky body took almost the whole double frame as he bellowed over. "Now get going before you lose any more sunlight and I'm sure Cheshire has already told you but don't separate once you get there, not everyone is so fair."

Oz walked back over to the Caterpillar and after a split second they shook hands. "Thank you for your hospitality Absalom."

"Be sure to return someday, there may be more to this place for you to find then you realize." In a rare moment Absalom smiled his eyes lighting up with humour. "Maybe you're not just a silly boy after all."

Ozpin just grinned and turned away, together after assisting Ruby onto Maple they rode out of the castle gates towards their future.

* * *

At a quick trout they made quick time through the course of the day, riding side by side. Ozpin watched her out of the corner of his eye, he knew how to ride. Ruby had only had enough lessons to learn how to stay in the saddle and stay on if they had to gallop. Thankfully this didn't seem to concern Maple as the chestnut mare plodded along aside her stallion friend occasionally snoring in the other horse's direction. It was like the two creatures we're having their own conversation while their riders remained oddly silent.

Oz was scouring every direction for signs of danger, the Grimm could be anywhere and without weapons or aura they were still vulnerable. He wanted to put more confidence into his battle magic but he was still a novice, accidents could happen and he wasn't too looking for a fight until he could better understand his magic.

The sun sunk behind the trees before Ozpin started feeling the strain of his stitches pull from horseback for several hours and called for a break. Even with the lotion Pumpernickel had given him the day of riding had caused him a great deal of discomfort so when he jumped off Storm he gritted his teeth and groaned loudly. Ruby who had just finished trying off Maple rushed over to him and let Oz leaned against her shoulder for support.

Storm, happy to be rid of him pranced towards his friend nuzzling her neck while Ruby and Oz settled down on the floor of pine needles and leaves. Autumn was in full swing and the forest floor was littered with leaves and debris, the crunching under them was loud in the otherwise somber woods.

Once Oz was settled Ruby returned to her horse and retrieved the blankets they would be using tonight. Spreading them over the ground Ruby looked over to a weary Ozpin who had managed to strip off his shirt and now sat bare in front of her. When she patted the soft blanket he rolled over onto his front presenting the pain ridden back to her. The healing scratches that marred his back although almost healed were coloured red and angry looking. Obviously the day of horseback riding hadn't done him any good but at least the stitches or what was left of them had held.

"Geez Oz, you should have told me about the pain earlier, we could have stopped in the day for a break, instead you kept silent and now you're in pain." Ruby held Oz by the back of his neck when he tried to get up and speak, not that she needed a lot of strength to hold him down. He was in too much discomfort to even argue with her.

The thought of stopping had occurred to him but the quicker they got to the Castle the sooner he could return the both of them to Remnant. During their ride he had thought about what their absences was actually effecting. For Ruby, surely her team would be panicking by this point, not to mention Tai would have been contacted, maybe even Qrow if he was in range.

As for him yeah sure he had duties that would be suffering in his lack of presence. No doubt Glynda would have her hands full trying to keep Ironwood in line and keeping Amber alive, then there were her own classes and duties as a teacher and a Huntress. Oz would owe her big time for this, if they ever got home.

Ruby swiped a generous amount of cream onto her fingers and started gently rolling it over the wounds on Oz's back. He was strangely silent through the whole time, where as normally he would be talking or joking with her today he was oddly quiet instead. "Is everything okay Oz?" Ruby lay herself on the ground next to him making sure their faces would be close so she could see him.

Copper eyes softened as Oz stroked a hand through Ruby's hair. "It's fine Ruby, just a little homesick I guess." He watched his hand pick at strands of the short fluffy hair, tangling his fingers in their warmth, "I suppose reality is catching up with me."

"How so?" Hmmm how could someone playing with her hair make her feel so relaxed, Ruby caught herself closing her eyelids when Oz finger combed a small knot from her hair pulling it so so gently. It was like having a head massage and it was causing her to drift off slightly.

Just thinking about home." Oz said softly continuing to brush Ruby's hair until her silver eyes shuttered closed no longer able to keep herself awake. The choice of stopping here had another purpose, Oz would have carried on covering as much ground as possible but Ruby was a novice at horseback riding and she was going to be really sore if they had stayed on much longer. However if he had told her that she would have insisted on pressing on and it was clear by how easy it was to lull her to sleep that she had been as weary as he.

Oz pulled the second blanket up over the two of them and slowly snuggled into Ruby's front, embracing her. The night might be young but he felt aged today and while the horses settled down sensing a kind of bedtime Oz closed his eyes letting a light sleep overtake him.

* * *

A whine broke Oz from his light sleep, Maple and Storm paced together as far as they could, still tethered to the tree as they were. Another whine had him searching their surroundings, Night was in full swing, the darkened forest appeared malicious, branches from nearby trees seemed to reach out towards him intending on pulling him away from Ruby. With no moon his night vision was abysmal, he could hardly make out anything beyond the first line of trees.

He remained still, listening for cues that everything was how it should be but where there should be night noises there was instead a nervous silence. Someone or something had disturbed the insects and birds in the area, scattering them so the site was quiet. Just as Oz was about to nudge Ruby awake a low growl rumbled from behind the bush and Ozpin fought to hold his fear in place. The horses snorted and skittered away from the bush, obviously afraid of what was lurking beyond the rustling that slowly came closer.

"Ruby, wake up." Oz reached out for his shirt and pulled it over his head quickly while rousing a sleepy Ruby from her slumber. Within moments of hearing the growls she was up and trying to place herself in front of the older man as if to protect him. While their eyes grew accustomed to the darkness Oz leveled his hand at the bush ready to release a combat spell at what may be Grimm. Pushing Ruby back behind him he whispered. "Get the gear ready Ruby, we need to leave now, we are still outmatched against the Grimm like this."

Ruby nodded and slowly crept round towards the frightened horses, making eye contact with Maple as she shushed the horse gently, hands up in a non-threatening manner. Incredibly the mare stilled, although her eyes still twitched with fear she stopped moving which prompted Storm into pushing closer joining in the calm Ruby was emitting. Once she was close enough Ruby untied the reins from the tree they had been tethered to. Now much quieter they followed her behind Ozpin so that he would have a clear path of attack.

Ozpin turned and lifted Ruby up onto Maple, then mounted Storm after a moment's consideration he whispered. "Flickum bicus." Five small flames flickered over each of his fingers and he held his hand up lighting the path and encouraging Storm into a trot.

Ruby followed closely holding the reins tight, her heart pounding she could already feel her powers growing behind her eyes, it was a strange itching sensation that burned somewhat. The last time they encountered Grimm still fresh in her mind was more than enough to motivate her emotionally to use her powers. Behind them they heard a deep growl as a Ursa leaped out of the brush, charging towards the huntsmen and their horses.

Storm reared terrified nearly throwing Oz from the saddle. Thankfully Oz kept his concentration just barely and threw his hand out with a shout of "Forzare!" A invisible wall of force pushed the Grimm several meters back and cracked its armour. Storm, frightened by the magic and Grimm reared again, this time Oz lost his grip and tumbled onto the forest floor rolling just in time to miss the Ursa who leapt towards him.

Ruby's eyes widened and she gripped the reins with white knuckles instinctively calling on her silver eyes. Maple was strangely calm under Ruby as she unleashed the silver eyed power, time slowing as the Grimm froze. This time Ozpin could feel time slowing to a crawl and he moved instinctively within the sphere Ruby had created, slipping just _out_ of Wonderland forming a green blurr. He reappeared before the Grimm and summoned up his will, panic and snarled. "FUEGO!" A column of fire engulfed the Grimm reducing it to ash, with a flick of his wrist he snuffed the fire.

He looked over to Ruby and was happy to see she hadn't fainted again. He walked back over to the stallion and patted Storms neck till the horse calmed, when he felt the huge beast release a long breath he pulled himself back into the saddle and looked over to his Rose. "Are you alright?"

Ruby pressed a hand to her forehead, her head was throbbing. "Headache." She winced as Ozpin approached his little candle flame spell felt very bright all of a sudden, it burnt her sensitive eyes.

"Come on, ride with me." He brought Storm up beside Maple and offered his arm.

Ruby shifted in her saddle and leaned into his arm letting him pick her up and put her before him in his saddle. Ozpin grabbed Maples reins and tied them around the side of the saddle horn. With a click of his tongue they were on the road again, he let the horses pick the pace and held Ruby to him as she quickly nodded off to sleep.

Oz pushed on through to daylight hours, his back was aching and he switched horses half way through while letting them rest and drink from a small stream. How Ruby managed to not awaken when he did both amazed him and made him smile. He guessed using her magic really took it out of her, he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as he held her against him doing up the last hill to the Red Queen's city.

The castle was made of white stone sitting upon a large hill, there were rows of housing going down from it in rings with a large main road cut through the middle. Beyond that it sprawled out into a messy city that looked rather disorganized at a distance. Lastly around it was another wall, it looked new and cobbled together, no doubt to keep the Grimm out.

As they approached two guards, one in rough armour, the other a card guard somewhat like the one who approached them back in the library. They shouted down at them from the gate. "Who goes there?!"

"Ozpin and Ruby, we hail from the Grand Library and are here to see the Queen. We are the Huntsman and Huntress from Remnant here to be armed to deal with the Grimm problem." Ozpin spoke clearly and loudly but did not need to shout. Ruby stirred to wakefulness and smiled up at him, she leaned up and kissed his jaw.

Oz smiled at her as the gate opened up four guards rushing out to met them. "We will take you straight to the Queen!"

Ozpin shook his head, "No, we rode through the night. We need to visit the blacksmith and rest afterward, I was told to seek out the smith Gibbet." He adjusted the arm holding Ruby to him, she was still exhausted he could feel it.

Ruby let herself lean back onto Ozpin's chest, the warmth trying to lull her back to sleep but she straightened when she noticed the guards attentions on her and Oz.

The guards looked between themselves and shifted back and forth uncomfortably.

"Surely after a hard ride, we are in no fit state to see the Queen. Let us have this day to rest and inquire after arms and armour, then we will go to her." Ozpin tried to play the 'we are tired and stinky card', he was very fortunate that it worked.

"Okay... this way." The first guard led them up the streets toward the castle. The higher they went the finer the streets and people got. Ruby noticed that by the time they were in the shadow of the castle walls. All the ladies wore large colour gowns with many just visible petticoats, shawls and ornate fans. They made a fuss and pointed at Ozpin, giggling behind fans, Ruby glared at a few and made a show of leaning back to kiss Ozpin's neck for a long moment.

Oz looked down at her and lifted a brow. "Tell you later." Ruby grumbled still glaring at a few of the ladies who hadn't yet got the message.

Oz followed her gaze and chuckled softly, he bent ignoring his back and nipped at Ruby's ear whispering. "Now now, just ignore them. They can giggle all they want but they can't hold a candle to you."

Ruby smiled and snuggled back into his chest as he straightened back up. The guards took them first to the smithy. It was a large open area, with a huge forge with several men working over it and a Brownie commanding them. Said Brownie looked over at their approach and pushed his hands into the large pockets of his leather apron.

As Ruby and Oz dismounted the Brownie came over, he was a broad man with brown hair, large black eyes and dark dark ears. Wearing a heavy blacksmiths apron and heavy leather breeches. He looked between then with a critical eye.

Ozpin spoke up again. "Pumpernickel sent us, we are the huntsman and huntress from Remnant and have come to deal with the Grimm problem."

"You're William's lad I can see it in you." Gibbet grumbled rubbing a hand over his stubbled chin. "You favour claymores as well?"

The silver haired man shook his head. "No, a light one handed blade, I prefer speed over brute force."

Gibbet nodded solemnly still looking Oz up and down as if he was suiting Oz up in his mind. "And you little lady?" He turned his eyes onto Ruby, even at the first glance he could tell she was a warrior of some sort as well. Not a common choice of profession for a woman but also not illegal.

"At home I used a scythe, but I don't think you'd have something that would work the same way. My uncle taught me a little on how to fight with a claymore so I will go with one of those." Qrow had let her use his scythe on occasion, not much but it was better than anything else.

"I'll help you brush up." Oz said with a smile, Ruby's returned smile made his heart warm.

Gibbet pulled out a length of rope. "Arms up, I'll take both your measurements and then you can both go get some rest. You look like you need it, it will be a few days before your armour and weapons are ready, I'll send someone for you."

"Swords first if possible." Ozpin said as Gibbet measured him.

"I can do that." Gibbet moved onto Ruby, taking a few extra measurements around her bust and hips to accommodate the weight and flexibility of the weapon. "The inn across the street will house you, the Queen has been expecting you for some time and every inn has been given the order to house you when you come by."

"Thank you." Oz took Ruby's hand in his holding it tightly.

"Although I must say, there are not many who would keep the Queen waiting at least not many still living." Gibbet stuffed his fists into his pockets, the warning clear in his eyes.

Oz didn't let the emotions on his face change under the scrutiny of the Brownie. "Unfortunately there we're circumstances we couldn't control and we were delayed."

Gibbet smiled and walked away from the couple waving behind him. "I just hope for your sakes that the Queen is lenient with the two of you, otherwise these weapons I be making will go to waste."

"You and me both." Oz said taking a sleepy Ruby out of the smithies, heading towards the Inn.

* * *

The Inn Gibbet pointed them towards stood apart from the rest of the buildings in white painted woods and dark beams. The adjacent stable hands gladly housed an exhausted Maple and Storm placing them in stalls next to one another. Ruby noticed there were few other horses in the stables but a large sturdy work wagon and a more decorative carriage ate up much of the space. Before they left Ruby stroked both horses down with a nearby brush just enjoying the simple chore whilst inside she was dreading what was to come.

Progress was good of course but she would have to keep on her toes while here, the multiple warnings from Cheshire and Absalom had her on edge a bit. Thankfully they weren't in the Nevernever. The thought of being trapped there sent a shiver through her, at least in Wonderland the rules were a little more slack.

The maiden leaned her head on Maples pelt saddened, now she missed home, after her talk with Ozpin the other night she found that she was a little homesick as well. She missed her boisterous sister, even her bone crushing hugs would be welcome right about now. She missed Weiss, her partner even when she was nagging Ruby knew she could count on her. Then there was Blake who was a constant mind of logic and common sense Ruby missed the lack of calm was always present in her. disturbing.

The four girls had grown closer, her and Yang closer than ever and right now in this strange but wonderful place she missed them like a hole in her heart. Maple sensing her mood nudged the young woman, snorting softly. Ruby found herself grinning and stroking the long nose before drawing back. "Thanks Maple. See you soon." The horse whinnied at her and turned her head towards Storm nuzzling the other horse while Ruby left to find Oz.

Oz stood by the entrance and when a slumping Ruby walked straight into his arms he sighed and enveloped her within his arms. He could feel her energy waning after using her powers and he just wanted to get her to bed as soon as possible. He originally wanted them to wash up but looking at Ruby he didn't think she would be awake long enough to strip off her clothes and he was feeling sleepy as well.

Letting Ruby's head rest against his shoulder he walked them into the Inn and waited at the desk for key holder to speak. "Name."

"Ozpin, and this is Ruby." The woman behind the desk wrote down their names before her eye's widened and she started bobbing her head up and down like a fish.

While Oz and Ruby puzzled over her behaviour, the Innkeeper thrust a pair of keys into their hands and stuttered out a quick, "Please enjoy your stay. Your rooms are besides one another, numbers seven and eight, second floor."

Ozpin nodded and thanked the Innkeeper, his own sweat beaded body gave him pause. "Where can we go for a bath?"

"Well if you speak to myself or one of the maids, we can have a tub brought to your rooms and hot water, or there a bath house down the road. Unfortunately it is only open in the afternoon and evening." Much calmer, the Innkeeper passed him two clothes and bars of soap from under the desk. "Dinner is from seven to ten. Will there be anything else?"

"No thank you." Oz herded a nearly sleeping Ruby up the stairs, her steps were heavy and once out of eyesight Oz simply lifted her up in his arms. Even carrying their supplies Ruby's weight it felt like little more than a cardboard box to him. Fiddling with the keys to their rooms took a little more time but was the door was open he gently lowered Ruby onto the bed.

Ruby immediately turned over and tried to reach out for something or someone, when her hand met empty space she left the arm stretched out towards the other side of the bed. Ozpin was tempted to crawl into the bed beside her but gave pause. They didn't know if they were being watched and who they could trust, he didn't want people to think any less of her for sharing her bed with him and he knew his reputation would be fine either way.

Instead he pulled the sheets higher over her body and stroked a hand through those dark bangs covering Ruby's face. Her eyes remained shut and he could hear the soft breathing, "Thank you Ruby, I would have been in danger if not for you."

Shutting the door behind him he quietly took note of the hallway, until they could return to Remnant he would have to be on his guard. His own room, nearly identical to Ruby's, small dark with a single window but nice and clean, while Oz stripped off his shirt and pants he listened for any signs of disturbance from the room next door. Only when he was sure he was alone did he climb into the large clean bed and turned over onto his side to watch the sun climb through the sky. Despite being so tired and the long ride over Oz slept very little that morning. After only an hour he let out a growl and threw the blankets back and got dressed. After grabbing his washcloths and soap, he headed out into the hall.

He paused outside of his room and turned his attention back to Ruby's room, it was about noon now. She'd be out for a while longer, he touched her door. "Lock Jam." The door glowed purple as the ward took hold, that would keep most people out. He headed back down the stairs and did his best to ignore the whispers and stares. The sun was high and hot as he scanned up and down the street, spotting the bathhouse with ease.

He discovered it had one large tub that was more for play with the family and smaller rooms with baths for higher end clientele. He tried not to be put off when people either scampered out of his way, grovelled or flirted with him. Oz was well aware he looked like William, but he was just now starting to see just how far that reached. Eventually he found an empty room, he didn't want anyone to flee when he looked at them. The bath was raised smooth stone and large enough for four people comfortably, it was full and warm with some strange type of plumbing that constantly drained and renewed the water.

Ozpin had barely had time to strip and submerge himself before he heard giggling from the hallway. He glanced over his shoulder and took note of a few young ladies eyeing him up and down. With a sigh he ignored them and started to rapidly wash, no matter how much he would a nice long soak. Cheshire's words still rung in his head he didn't like leaving Ruby alone. He paused soaping his hair, it had gotten longer he'd have to get it cut soon or it would be obvious when they got to Remnant that they had been gone much longer than it appeared to most. While he took note of that, what made him pause was that he already missed her. Remembered how she reached for him as soon as he put her down, maybe that was why he hadn't been able to sleep. He was used to having her around, he rinsed his hair thinking that being home was going to be a special type of hell if he had indeed already become reliant on her presence for sleep.

After that he washed quickly not caring if he gave the ladies a show, he didn't spare them a glance when he left. Setting a quick pace back to Ruby, he was relieved when her door was exactly how he left it. A quick touch dispelled the ward, a quick glance around later determining that no one was around he slipped into her room. It was darker than his, the curtains thicker and Ruby was shivering and stirring restlessly. Oz stripped then helped her out of her clothes as now he wasn't worried about anyone taking note of how long he was in her room. At his touch she woke just enough to help him get her clothing off. Then he warded the door again snuggled down, Ruby tucked tight to her chest, his head had barely hit the pillow before oblivion took him.

* * *

 **Thank you to: Guest and noise95, I am glad you are enjoying the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I cut a rather large section of this chapter out as it was more sexual in content, it can be found on Ao3.**

The Red Queen

Ruby woke before Oz feeling much better and was a little surprised to find him snuggled up around her. She vaguely remembered him coming in but was to sleep fogged to recall the details. Though she did notice that he had helped her out of her clothes and was just in her underthings and that he was in the same state. A smile grew over her lips, he had said they would revisit 'fun' when he was healed. Well if he was healed enough to ride he was most definitely healed enough to let her reciprocate some affection. She started pressing slow kisses to his neck, linger touches as she ran a hand over his chest and downward.

Oz was slow to awaken but purred as he did, such lovely little touches, though his morning or evening wood did not need the help. He opened his eyes partly and slowly, letting out a long pleased sigh as Ruby kissed his neck. "Awake are we?" He felt her hands slide down his torso and pet his erection through his underwear. His eyes shot open and he growled out a warning. "Ruby."

Ruby's free hand came up and she put a finger over his lips. "Oh no you don't. I let you have your fun with me and didn't push because you were hurt. If you can ride for two days near straight, you can let me please you. I won't push for more, I'm due for my cycle any day now and having sex would be spectacularly stupid. Just let me explore please."

Ozpin could hardly argue when she presented such a well thought out case. He rolled away and pulled his underwear off, smirking when he saw Ruby press her thighs together. He watched as she shifted for a moment clearly thinking then straddled him. Oz inhaled sharply when she wrapped a hand around him, brushing her thumb over the thick head. She watched him taking in every little twitch as she started to stroke him. He'd groan when she pushed the foreskin back and palmed the head gently, she quickly found it only took the lightest of touches upon it to have him jerk under her, thrust up into her hand.

Oz put both of his hands behind his head watching her through lidded eyes, her explorations were cute and felt good. She wouldn't be able to really get him off without any lubricate as direct stimulation without any could move from pleasure to pain very easily. The wizard watched the wheels turn in her mind as she looked from the focus of her attention then up to his eyes.

Ruby bit her lip thinking she had read about something she thought he'd like, it was just the doing was a bit daunting. She shifted her weight and noted that Oz's eyes had slid shut as he enjoyed the stroke of her hand. Gathering her courage she moved down a little more then bent down and took his erection into her mouth. Starting simple stroking the head with the flat of her tongue.

Oz's eyes snapped open and he arched his back with a groan. Well he'd give her points for determination, his breath grew ragged as she eased her way down into it. Slowly taking more and more of him into her mouth, Ruby's hand remained on him and she started a tentative suck. She braced her weight with her other hand and looked up to him.

Oz couldn't help it, his hands went to her hair, brushing it out of her face. Words half formed on his lips but then she started to move bobbing slowly working in tandem with her hand, sucking softly sweeping long strokes with her tongue on the underside. Oz moaned and leaned up, watching her, as novice as it was he couldn't remember the last time someone had done this for him. His brain was blanking as she grew more confidently slowly moving faster, sucking harder as he moaned.

Taking each sound he made as approval and growing happier with herself, she could feel him pulsing in her mouth and liked the taste of him. Her own sex grew wet as she started to enjoy this as well, it was fun watching him come undone under her, like he had done for her. Curious she dived down a little bit farther than before and moaned around him.

Oz jerked under her thrusting upwards, Ruby thankfully moving away at the same moment so she didn't gag. He bit down on one hand trying to keep quiet as Ruby resumed her slow pace. The hand she used to brace herself moved working under her panties and Oz groaned again pleasure slowly building the mere thought of her enjoying this was well making him throb. "Gods Ruby." He hissed, pushing her hair out of the way again with both hands watching her work.

Ruby's jaw was starting to hurt, she had read that pulling away undid all ones hard work rather fast. He noticed when her movements grew a little fast could feel the twitches in her jaw as she worked to keep her mouth open. He slide his hands down massaged her jaw, with this thumbs. "Too much?"

The silver eyes drew off him and nodded, his thumbs never stopped massaging her jaw. "Sorry."

Oz shook his head. "It's alright."

"No it's not." Ruby said firmly but softly, "You've made me feel good and I want to do the same." she took him in hand again and started firm strokes his member now slick with her saliva.

Ozpin pursed his lips thinking it over, he had an idea but she would have to relax a great deal. "Are you really that determined?" Her hand helping to maintain the pleasure.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, it wasn't fair to him and she hated that she had such trouble bring him pleasure. She couldn't wait till they got back to Remnant, birth control for the WIN! Maybe she'd be able to make up for it then.

Oz sighed, "Alright get up." Ruby jumped off of him and was surprised when he stood up and picked a wall. He gestured for her to come and slowly she did wondering why he wanted to stand. "Easier on both of us." He said reading her thoughts and hesitant movements. "You don't have to worry about bracing yourself and I can move with more control."

"Okay." Ruby knelt before her courage, for it was getting a workout today, could fail. Ozpin's hands came back to massage the joint of her jaw again. "Just relax, I'll do most of it if it ever too much just hit my thigh." Ruby nodded again and leaned forward licking the head of his erection again, slowly taking it back into her mouth. Her hands resting on his thighs, she closed her eyes as his hands moved into her hair.

Oz started slow guiding her how he liked it, eased little bit little more into her mouth. He ideally wanted down her throat but he didn't think that would happen. Though he was surprised when Ruby started leaning slightly into it, barely noticeable and started to purr. He groaned softly at the vibration, not missing when a hand moved from his thigh back to her sex, he could see her rubbing. His eyes delighted at the action and he took a risk pulling her more steady onto him.

A few tears slipped from Ruby's eyes more a uncontrolled reaction then one of pain. She tried to counter it with a long moan and by starting to suck slowly on him. She heard him groan and let him guide her head to a faster rhythm. She could feel him ease his way deeper and focused on the feeling, her fingers drawing circles over her clit were already soaked. Having him in control like this was much easier for her, listening to him moan was the finest ambrosia to her. She let her shoulders drop letting the tension ease out of her body, slowing her fingers on her clit. Relaxed her head into his grip, letting her throat open further.

Oz's brows flew up as he felt her relax and eased his way deeper again her nose brushing his pelvis as he slid into her throat with a long groan. Ruby purred and swallowed around him, she felt the need to gag but swallowing helped. Oz moaned tightening his fingers in her hair, holy hells bells. Had he know she'd like this, THIS much he would have done it ages ago. Even as he paused to let her adapt her tongue was moving as she sucked lightly on him. He pulled her head away and slowly back, she never stopped sucking, her tongue dancing over him. He picked up his pace slowly starting to move his hips in time, Ruby moaning as he did.

The silver eyes had no idea why but she was in heaven, her jaw ached on one hand on the other he was moving at just the right speed to let her breath easily. The pressure in her throat when he pushed deep into her, went straight to her sex, but she wanted him to orgasm. She removed her hand from her sex and grabbed his hips, starting to move her head faster his hands loosening in her hair.

Oz bit down on his hand again as he moaned, watching his cock slid into her mouth faster. Watching her work him with hooded eyes, he could feel his climax fast approaching. Watching her enjoy herself as she sucked on his cock, was making it come all the faster. "Ruby." He warned, intent on finishing into his hand.

Ruby wasn't having any of that, she moaned around him her hands sliding around his hips and pulled him by his butt cheeks to her. The muffled shout and the sensation of hot seed hitting the back of her throat was her reward. As she swallowed over and over around him as he pulsed in her mouth again and again. It made the ache in her jaw worth it to know she finally got him. He tasted good too, tangy and just a little sweet must have been the fruits they had been eating on the road. Then there was the throbbing feeling, her core squeezed at the mere thought of that happening within her, yes she could definitely get used to this. Oz's head hit the wall, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as she sucked him dry. He could feel her throat tighten around him again and again.

She eased off as the throbbing subsided, her jaw and throat were sore but as she sat back on her heels and looked up to him. The blissful, slack jawed look made it all the more worth it. Ruby slid a hand back into her underwear to caress herself. After that she was so aroused it near hurt.

Oz slid down the wall with another groan still blissful. Ruby giggled she got back up, yanked the last of her clothes off and sat on the edge of the bed. She grinned not unlike the Cheshire cat and spread her legs showing off her leaking, flushed sex.

That had Oz's attention in a tenth of a second, he was up off the wall and on her. Ruby let out a little giggled yelp when he grabbed her by the waist and moved her back on the bed. His lips claiming hers, a hand sliding up her thigh with no preamble. He slid two fingers into her, curling into her pressing without mercy on her sweet spot. He had to cover her mouth to muffle her shriek. "Shhh, or I won't be able to get to the good bit."

Ruby whimpered and rocked her hips on his hand. The sound went straight to Oz's cock and he groaned, moving his hand and leaning down to kiss her neck. "Gods, all my kingdom for a condom."

The silver eyed maiden burst out into giggles which he quickly derailed into a moan drawing quick cycles over her clit. "Now," Ozpin whispered, "be silent." and gave her neck one last kiss before moving down her body. He removed his fingers and grabbed her thighs holding them apart as he kissed up one. Ruby moaned loud for a moment before covering her mouth with both hands.

Oz wasn't in the mood to tease, with how sopping wet she was it wouldn't take much. He ran his tongue from her dilated leaking core up to her clit and moaned. Ruby bucked but his grip just tightened, he drew large long licks through her folds. Listening to Ruby keen, while holding her in place as she kicked out and strained. He rolled his tongue and caressed her hard pearl. Ruby shrieked her hands doing little to quiet herself, her core gushed and Oz let a hip go to push two fingers inside of her.

The Silver eyed woman came with a shout, biting down on her hand trying to keep quiet. She writhed as Oz didn't let up, he closed his mouth over her pearl and sucked hard. Her leg flayed and thumped him on the back but he didn't really notice, he was enjoying himself too much. Ruby's breath caught as she turned into the pillow and bit into it.

Oz slide another finger in and felt her tremor, he eased up and let her come down just a little. He moved back up kissing along her body, he drew a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Ruby yelped again pressing against his fingers, her eyes wide. He moved up to her neck his fingers never stilling. "Surely you can do better then that, I think I may need to gag you when we get home. If this makes you scream, you'll won't be able to talk by the time I'm through with you." He nipped her ear and spoke softly. "I can't the image of you bent over on my desk, bare assed save that cute little skirt you have out of my head." He bit her neck for a moment as she whimpered and spoke again his voice low and gravelly. "I'd drive inside and fuck you till you can't even breath, hold your hands one of mine your back bowed and ass presented to me." He shifted his weight so it was on his legs her's hooked over his thighs. He used his now free hand to stroke himself. "How you'd strain, your thighs quivering with the effort to stay upright. The swing of your breasts," He bit down on her neck his moan joining hers. "The sweet sound they'd make. You're legs would give out and I'd hold you down and fuck you till coat my desk in your dripping juices." He moved to the joint between neck and shoulder and bit down again. He moved his hands faster fingering her into another orgasm while working himself.

Ruby was so close, the deep rumble of his voice, his fingers inside of her, his teeth on her skin. She was so so close, his voice rumbled in her ear "And I won't let you come till you beg for it." Ruby grabbed him her fingers twisting tight into his hair, she yanked him up and kissed him thrusting her tongue forward for a moment before he took command and plundered her mouth. She came as his slid in a slow dance over hers, she tightened around him her whole body clenching around him and she let out another moan as she felt him paint her stomach with ejcatuate.

Oz removed his fingers and drew away to flop beside her. He lifted his wet hand testing the feel of her juices on his fingers as she tried to catch her breath. He lowered them to his mouth and purred at her scent, he licked them clean then turned onto his side to admire her. Grabbing the edge of the sheet to clean her stomach, though he did admire her stomach for a moment with his seed on it. Though in her would be better, alias that would have to wait till they got home.

The Silver eyed maiden came around slowly, blinking a few times then smiling blissfully up at him. "Wow." She said and turned into his embrace and snuggled up with a sleepy purr.

Ozpin chuckled and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her a leg over hers. Part of him knew they should get going again, hopefully no one had heard that. On the other hand he could do with a nap and she was already out again.

They woke up just before dawn, which worked out well for getting dressed and moving without drawing yet more attention to themselves. It was rather funny stealing out of the inn and heading up the main street toward the castle. At this early hour they managed to make good time and avoid people it was just about an hour after sun up when they reached the Red Queen's castle.

Queen Vivaldi was as cruel as she was beautiful, having held the crown over Wonderland for centuries she often grew bored of her tireless duties and obligations. There were days she prayed for adventure and change but only if didn't affect her status as the sole ruler of Wonderland. So when the monsters known as the Grimm started invading her lands she sent the call out, inquiring about these creatures and where they came from.

Upon realization that someone somewhere had left a gate open, a gate that led to Remnant of all places she was furious. Vivaldi sent out dozens of her soldiers to search Wonderland. Intent on finding the gate and shutting it all efforts had been ended in failure and death, something she despised more so than boredom.

It was of no surprise when Cheshire, damn that sneaky ball of fluff, suggested using someone of Remnant to solve the problem did she discover Ozpin. As a Huntsman he was uniquely qualified to rid Wonderland of the Grimm and his origins, so obvious to her made him a valuable pawn of Wonderland as well. Who would have thought Count William had another son, one born from both Remnants decedents and Wonderlands.

The Red Queen had believed it would be a simple matter to draw Ozpin back into Wonderland and to do her bidding, alas she ran into a hiccup, mainly Ozpin's magic. Much like his mother he seemingly teleported back to Remnant whenever he wished, mostly not long after being brought to Wonderland. Even sending her card army had been useless, so Vivaldi turned to another. If she couldn't bring Ozpin to her then she would have to find a way where Ozpin would come of his own free will.

The Silver eyed girl had been a surprising factor when she searched for a candidate. Vivaldi knew what her powers entailed and while looking through the mirrors she had seen how Ozpin had favored her. All she had to do was bring this Ruby to Wonderland and dropped her literally in Ozpin's lap. As she had planned, once Ruby and Ozpin began down the path The Queen was able to cut off his teleportation back to Remnant. This left the two little choice but to come to her, just the way she wanted it.

Still, as Vivaldi gazed upon herself in the mirror, fluffing her purple curls, who would have thought a Silver eyed would ever return to Wonderland. When the Queen waved her hand over the mirror it shimmered for a moment until a clear image of Ruby looked back at her, she was smiling and talking to Ozpin. Her kind were rare, even rarer for one to be so young and healthy. If she could deliver this Ruby to the Nevernever Titania would be pleased.

Her attention was averted when a servant knelt humbly in front of her. She pointed her scepter in his direction, she didn't need to look at their faces, nor did she care to. "Speak."

"Your Majesty, Lord Ozpin and Lady Ruby have arrived." The man hastily replied, kneeling in front of his Queen waiting permission to be allowed to leave. No one dared turn their back on the ruler of Wonderland until she was finished with them. Those who did never lasted long.

Vivaldi gave a quick huff and beckons for the guards by the door to open them wide and allow entry to the two figure just beyond it. Once the doors opened she got her first real view of William's son Ozpin. Although he favored his father's looks, his frame and eyes belonged wholly to the mother. A woman she had met briefly during one of her celebrations in honor of the Vorpal family for protecting Wonderland once more from the Jabberwocky. It was in the eyes though that caught her attention, unlike William's cold almost dead gaze his son seemed full of promise and life, she did not dislike them.

Ruby on the other hand was even more lovely looking then she had appeared in the mirrors, those special eyes sparkled like stardust. Vivaldi was even more determined to convince Ruby to come to the Nevernever. First however they needed to rid Wonderland of the creatures of Grimm. That was the main purpose of bringing them here in the first place. It was also the goal she was most interested in fulfilling, above her duties for the Fae of the Nevernever.

Both Oz and Ruby now clean and suitably dressed stepped up to the platform meant for addressing the Queen and kneeled respectively. Vivaldi laughed at the sight and pointed her Royal scepter in their direction. "You have a lot of nerve, first you refused Our attempts at bring you here. Then you injury yourself and Absalom detains you in the library. Then you have the gall to refuse the order given by my guards to come directly here upon arrival. Tell me something Ozpin of Remnant." The Queen's voice dipped low, all amusement vanishing from her purple eyes until they blanked with cold and contempt. "Do you value that head of yours or shall I cut off it off and add it to my collection?"

"With all due respect, your Majesty I knew nothing of Wonderland or the call sent out, forgive my ignorance on that matter. As for the rest, fine yes it's all true but I also know that I am of more value to you alive then dead." Ozpin stood with confidence he didn't feel in his legs. He could probably fight off most of her guards but he knew little about what ability and magic the Queen held. Although it must be considerable when one thought about how long she had reigned over Wonderland and Oz didn't look forward to trying to pit his magic against hers.

"Indeed you are, not just in dealing with the Grimm but also to your family line. We do not wish for the Jabberwocky to run amok." Vivaldi smiled and lowered her scepter, smiling slightly.

"We have already begun preparations, asking for weapons to be made for when we hunt down the Grimm that plague your lands. If possible would your majesty know the origin of where the Grimm are coming from." Oz gestured Ruby and himself.

Vivaldi stood from her throne, her red flowing dress swirled just above her floor. One would hear more then see the heels as they clicked walking over to where a large map filled the whole wall just to the right. "We know that your mother Lily fled through one of the gates and possible left it open in her haste. We believe its location to be somewhere deep in the mountain range north of here."

The map of Wonderland seemed to breathe with life. The Queen's castle sat in the centre although it seemed much bigger than Oz had anticipated. From the walk through the gates he had thought the city to be rather small, now looking at the map he realized that wasn't the case. Oz scanned for other landmarks he could recognize, a large building west of them had a book above it, that must be Absalom's library. Just south of that was a mark of a hat, The mad Hatter's domain he supposed.

There were many small markings he couldn't begin to guess what they represented, but just next to the hat a little more south was the mark of flowers. Perhaps this was where Ruby had fallen from the sky to land right in his literal lap. Even now the thought made him giggle inside, who would have thought they would have ended up here. He looked over the map smirking at the memory of their first encounter in Wonderland.

A quiet cough brought his attention to Ruby who was looking rather puzzled at him, he just smiled and ruffled her short hair. Ruby pouted and pushed the larger hand from her hair before anyone could notice their distraction, it wouldn't do to get them into trouble with the Queen. Ruby stared back at the living map, looking closely it really did seem to shimmer slightly. If one thing remained consistent it was the small broken crescent shaped moons which we're dotted on the map in random locations. The moon seemed oddly familiar, "These moons symbols, what are they Your majesty?"

The Queen huffed out a long breath, "Are they not an accurate representation of the moon in Remnant. Those symbols show the locations of gates between Wonderland and Remnant. There are six in total, the one I had you come through is right here." Pointing at the symbol of flowers one could see the little scattered moon just above it. "Of course that particular gate is a one way unless you know how to command the skies."

Ruby inclined her head respectively. "Thank you Your Majesty for the directions. This is a very informative map."

"You are welcome Ruby." In a rare sight Vivaldi smiled at the maiden, her mind still thinking of ways to keep the Silver eyes away from danger. If she could get Ozpin to see to the Grimm and leave Ruby here with her. She had no doubt she would be able to convince Ruby to take a trip to the Nevernever and once there she would be unable to return. Unfortunately as Ruby was of Remnant and she had no power to command her as she would for any resident of Wonderland. Her choices would be limited but if there was anything Vivaldi, Queen of Wonderland was capable of it was getting her own way or chop off the head of who ever stood in her path.

Suddenly the castle grew dark, light from the many candles flickered and died plunging the court into a dim setting. There were a few yelps of fear and whimpers but the Queen simply commanded them all. "Cease that infernal whining or We shall have your heads next! The lights will return momentarily!"

Everyone in the throne room became silent as to not anger their Queen. Ruby and Ozpin stood together, the sun had been hidden away behind thick cloud leaving the Castle dreary and ominous while they waited. Vivaldi lifted a single hand and fire lit every candle in the room bringing the glow back. They could hear the whispered sighs and gasps of relief echo through the room. Vivaldi smiled "Now where w-"

The Queens silence was unusual and when Oz turned back to the map he could see why. On the map north of the Castle stood mountains, mountains he had seen himself in the distance upon reaching the city gates the day before. Now where the mountains had been was a black bubbling mass, it seemed to be spreading slowly over the mountain range.

"It has started." The Red Queen glared at Ozpin. "The gate has broken and the Grimm rush to invade my lands, We are running out of time. You need to head towards the mountains and destroy them." Vivaldi gave her fingers a snap and a large white rabbit rushed into the throne room.

"Yes Your Magnificence?" He spared a quick glance at Ruby, the young woman recognizing him from Remnant. This was the rabbit she had followed into the Emerald Forest and down the rabbit hole that first day. So he was working for the Red Queen after all and he had been tasked with making sure she had followed and fallen into down the gate to Wonderland.

"Rabbit the keys." The Queen held out her hand and Rabbit gently dropped two items into the her hand. When she addressed the couple again she held them out one in each hand. "There is little time left. Once you have disposed of the Grimm go to the Gate where they were sprouting from. This is the key to the gate, once the gate has been locked with this We can move its location anywhere in Wonderland and the Remnants side will move as well. However should the gate be broken and you are unable to lock it." Vivaldi held out the other item, it appeared to be some sort of ring with a large black stone encrusted in the middle, the stone radiated with smoke and red flecks. "Wear this and point it towards whatever is left of the gate. It will destroy the gate forever, burning the portal between Remnant and Wonderland so it can never be used again."

"You want us to destroy the Gate?" Oz took the items from the Queen.

"We cannot risk any more Grimm entering Wonderland, nor do We want inhabitants of Remnant falling into Wonderland without my permission. A new gate can be constructed and allocated given enough time."

"Very well Your Majesty." Oz bowed to the Queen, Vivaldi shooed Rabbit away from them.

"Good, We are satisfied for now but remember, under no circumstances are you to leave the gate open or We will have your head Ozpin of Remnant." The Queen nodded, her crown twinkled in the candlelight.

Ruby who had stood quietly stared at the map some more, her eyes picking up a pattern. "Excuse me but I believe the Grimm are moving."

That was not possible was it, Oz thought placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder and staring at the map. "Ruby? What do you mean?"

"Look! If that inky black substance is the Grimm then they are moving." Ruby pointed at the map, it was like watching a slug move but it was noticeable. The Grimm were moving, somewhat like a pack and all heading in the same direction. Towards another castle with a green gem stone centered in the middle just northwest of their position.

"That is Dragonstone Castle." The Queen pointed, "The Grimm are heading over this mountain range directly towards William's castle."

Oz was confused. "But why? It doesn't make sense, the Grimm are attracted to negative emotions but surely there would be some of that closer to where they are now. What is at the castle that could be drawing them in?"

"The Jabberwocky."

Three sets of eyes turned to the Rabbit as he fidgeted nearby. The Queen slowly drew herself up taller, her eyes stared holes into the white rabbit. "If the Grimm reach the Jabberwocky and free him or worse kill William, there will be nothing to stop it from destroying all of Wonderland." Vivaldi looked back at Ozpin. "Even you Ozpin, from what We know you don't yet know how to contain the Jabberwocky and it's likely it will come to take your life before it can be contained again.

The ashen haired man was silent, thinking. He disliked his father, after all William only seemed to care about his family line if they could be of use to him. The way he had gone after Ruby as well still left a burning hot rage in his belly but as much as he hated the man he was a Huntsman and it was his duty to protect. A huntsman did not pick and choose who they saved, they worked to destroy the Grimm in order to save everyone. "Then we must get their first. Your majesty, Ruby and I will armour up and head towards Dragonstone Castle. Once we have destroyed the Grimm we will fight through them and make for the gate."

The Queen gave a regal nod. "Whatever supplies you need will be made available to you both. Go now and ready up destroy these monster and the gate. Once that is done return here with the key. Then I will allow you entry into the Hall of Mirrors."

Ruby gave a curtsy. "Thank you Your Majesty, we will be on our way now if that pleases you."

"Go! We will await to hear fortunate news." As she watched Ozpin and Ruby leave her throne room Vivaldi couldn't help looking back at the map. The Grimm would spread if they didn't close the gate. Even worse if the Jabberwocky was freed there would be nothing to stop it. Even if she destroyed the miserable beast Wonderland would fall, she just hoped that the hunters would make it in time.


	14. Chapter 14

Gearing Up

Ozpin and Ruby took the steps leading from the castle two at a time, in their haste they forgot to ask about correct directions or short cuts but that was quickly forgotten as they made their way to Gibbets smithie. The brownie seeing them jog over huffed out a breath and called over a couple of his workers. By the time he sent them away again to retrieve the orders the two Huntsmen were already under the roof of the open entrance.

Oz was the first to address the brownie. "I apologise for the rush but are the weapons and armour ready? Things have changed and we need to leave immediately."

Gibbet waddled over to the back and returned with two parcels. Both were almost as tall as he was and were wrapped in a soft worn cloth. Once he placed them on the tables he gestured the two over. "If I'd had more time they would appear better but I had a notion that your stay here would be short so they are pretty basic."

Ruby smiled. "That's fine with us." The smile on her face widened from ear to ear. Although she missed her beloved Crescent Rose, her sweet baby the idea of new weapons excited her, Ruby tried to keep herself still as Gibbet unraveled the cloth. She understood that here in Wonderland their weapons would be pretty limited and she was expecting something like Jaunes family sword and shield. Instead the shining metal of the blade gleamed back at her, its design was simple enough, the blade thin and straight. The guard of the blade branched out with two dagger like points. The end was a little blunter then she was expecting but with the thick White leather hilt it gave off an elegant softness about it. Something like 'Come and touch me but be careful for I bite'.

The sword seemed to be a little on the small side and as she went to pick it up the brownie frowned. "Oh no love that one is Lord Ozpin's." For the first time since meeting him, Gibbet gave her a wan smile and pointed at the other parcel. "That one is yours."

If it was possible for Ruby's eyes to pop out they would have rolled miles away by now as she gazed on the beauty laying on the table in front of her. Edged in some sort of black material the blade jutted out at the tip. Almost a third longer then Ozpin's sword it was broader through the blade and the steel a dark grey. The hilt on this sword was black as night and thin so when Ruby picked it up it only took one of her smaller hands to fit comfortably around the hilt.

After so many years of using two hands with Crescent the one handed stance felt a bit off. Yet when she held the Great sword with both hands the sword was much lighter then she was expecting and her sense of balance was off. She would need to try and find some time to practice the new weapon but as she stroked a hand over the length she could see herself using it. To protect the weak and destroy the Grimm, it was certainly a tool she would enjoy putting to good use.

Ozpin couldn't tear his gaze from the crimsonette as she gave the larger sword a few test strokes, getting a feel for the foreign blade. Gibbet had made good work and he was pleased for her. He remembered that Ruby was a bit of a weapon fanatic, one could tell from the design of her scythe that weapons were her forte. His own sword, a bastard sword he smirked with the ironicness was exactly what he wanted. Yes the blade was shorter than Ruby's monster but from the weight and shape he knew it would be simple to use. The blade itself was thin enough that it would probably pierce between the armoured plates of the Grimm and his much taller frame would make quick work and reach further then Ruby.

Ruby so engrossed in meeting her new weapon was already thinking of ways she could flourish it in battle. She was only broken from her trance-like state when Gibbet cleared his throat loudly. "I have some outfits for the two of you, just wait here a moment."

Once the brownie had disappeared into the back Ruby looked back at Ozpin, noticing that he had his eyes glue to her form and smirked. "These weapons are so cool."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a bit of a dork about weapons." Oz raised a brow at her.

She pretended to pout but instead her grin only got bigger. "Your just mad because mine is bigger."

Oz scowled at the young woman "That's not tru-"

"~Mine is bigger than yours~" Ruby danced around the room with her new sword, grinning at the ashen haired man. Oz watched her, hands on hips and regretted only for a moment his choice of weaponry and sighed, no it wasn't the weapons fault he just didn't like to lose.

Ruby dug the tip of the sword into the ground and leaned slightly on the hilt as she grinned. "Remind me to ask Gibbet for some polish for this beauty." Ruby's eyes drifted down for a second remembering the morning.

Two could play at that game Oz thought and smiled. "Well you're welcome to polish 'my' sword anytime."

Ruby was about to agree as she did love maintaining her weapons, almost as much as using them when she caught onto what Ozpin actually meant. _Polish his sw-_. Ruby's face glowed bright red thinking of Oz's other 'Sword' and how she had 'Polished' it that morning.

Unfortunately before she could respond Gibbet chose that moment to return from the back. If he noticed the furious blush coating the silver eyes cheeks he ignored it and added the two newly made outfits to the table.

Ozpin was the first to remove the clothes obviously made for him. Most of it was made out of a thick leather hide in dark charcoal colour, when he tested one of the straps he was satisfied with the strength. It was probably like paper compared to Aura but with Aura's absence in Wonderland it would hopefully be enough to guard against the Grimm. Oz grabbed the gauntlets, and tested them. They were fingerless and reached up to cover his elbows, there was a little tie for tightening the leather over his bicep and he flexed his arm. It had been a long time since he wore any sort of protection but the leather hide was flexible and sturdy enough to be comfortable.

Gibbet tossed Oz a clean set of beeches and a long sleeved grey shirt. "It will fit better with these on, there's a sectioned off room for you to change. Go on." Gibbet pointed a side panelled room and Oz took the newly acquired clothed through to change. While Oz was changing Gibbet pointed Ruby across the street. "I suggest you get any supplies you need from that place. There aren't many places on the road once you leave and while the Queen has authorized 'any' supplies to be provided I would make full use of it while you can."

"I understand, we will go there next." Ruby stood where she was, she and Oz were a team for now and she knew that he wouldn't like it if she just wandered off on her own.

Gibbet gave another huff and piled the other outfit in Ruby's arms. "Go try them on then girl."

Oz, finaly dressed came out of the room barefoot, Ruby stood mouth agape as she took in how well the dark leather suited him. The chest plate seemed to stretch over his torso, fitting him like a glove. There was an extra plate of hide over the left side of his chest, a piece that protected his heart she mused. The buckles and studs stood out stark grey metal over the dark leather and as Oz reached for the greeves that sat on the floor she was treated to a view of his taut backside. The leather straps attaching his knee pads and protecting his groin area pulled the beeches tight over his covered posterior and she fantasised at how he would look like without the light colored cloth covering him.

Before Oz could turn around Ruby was racing for the side room and shutting the panel over, her heart racing and her cheeks burning she couldn't get that sight out of her mind. Ruby tried implementing some of Weiss's advice about calming down by taking long slow breaths. It took several minutes before Ruby was finally able to open her eyes again and she went straight to changing.

Thankfully Gibbet either had someone who understood her style or he was just really observant about what she had been wearing the other day. Her new clothes were really similar to what she would wear in Remnant. The black skirt had less petticoats underneath so the material fell closer to the skin instead of flaring out. The heavy thick leather fell short of her knees but thankfully didn't obstruct movement in her legs. Ruby pulled the boots closer and ran a hand over the near knee high boots in shiny black leather and black buckles.

The blouse was a deep wine red with the short sleeves and an adjustable neck tie which she left loose. While most women of wonderland seemed to wear their corsets under their clothes Ruby's was made for going on last. She could feel the thick hide padding the corset for protection and started to pull the strings tight. The corset came up and covered her chest leaving a triangle shape gap above her breasts but dipped just low enough for an observer to see the tantalising view of her curvy breasts. At least the dark materials would help her blend into the darkness she thought as she pulled her own gauntlets on and fastened the thick buckles.

Outside Oz tested the weight of his new sword, giving it a few slow swings a little aways from other people while Gibbet gave the greatsword one last clean with his polishing rag. The blacksmith brownie was pleased with his work and it showed in his gentle smile as he checked the blade over with keen dark eyes for imperfections.

Ozpin frowned again at the insigma that graced the swords hilt, the green gemstone was the same as the one on William's sword. "It's not Vorpal." Gibbet called over without looking at the ashen haired man.

Said man pointed the tip of the blade to the ground. "What do you mean?"

"That sword you'll find is very different to the one the Count uses. Although his sword is 'The' Vorpal blade and there is only one I could have made you one in a similar fashion but." Gibbets black eyes locked on to Oz. "I am been working with swordsmen a long time, even longer with the metal. I can see you are not your father's son, at least not in the fighting sense." That smile returned revealing a tiny dimple hidden in the folds around his lips. "You are more your mother's son."

This caught his attention. "You knew my mother?" Copper eyes widened, had anyone mentioned his mother being a fighter or huntress?

The brownie nodded. "No one could forget Lily, she was a force to be reckoned with that one. She also favored the bastards sword, she was rather tall so she didn't need a long blade, that and her teleporting gave her more reach than she needed. Very slender, almost painfully so but it gave her less to protect I suppose.

Ozpin tried to put a face to the woman he never knew but it was impossible, if only there had been some sort of picture. "She's dead you know."

Gibbet sighed. "Yeh, the whole of Wonderland knows lad. The day Lily left was the day Dragonstone Castle finally fell into despair." Seeing Ozpin's confused expression he continued. "You may not believe it but William Vorpal wasn't always the man he is now. There was a time when that castle was filled with laughter and joy. You could hear it echo all over Wonderland.

"And now?" Ruby pulled back the panel, having heard the end of their conversation she didn't want to eavesdrop so she walked over to Oz and leaned her head on his forearm.

"If not for the roars of the Jabberwocky, Dragonstone Castle would be silent." The brownie sighed again.

The two hunters looked at one another. Word about the Jabberwocky was everywhere and Ruby wondered just 'how' bad the creature could be, surly not anything like the Grimm? Another loud huff distracted her and Gibbet held the greatsword out to the crimsonette. "I hope these blades will do you justice on the battlefield. No one here really understands how to destroy the monsters that have come from Remnant but I have spared no time getting these weapons as powerful as I can make them."

Ozpin shifted his sword onto his hip and gave a slight bow at the smithy. "Thank you, Gibbet, I am confident we can fight off the Grimm now."

"Take care you two." Gibbet turned and walked away behind a dark curtain leaving the couple to themselves.

While Ruby stared after the smithy thinking, Oz took her sword from her hands and fixed it to the sheath that rested high on her hip. Ruby mumbled a short "Thank you," before the two left the blacksmiths.

* * *

While Oz went to collect their belonging from the Inn Ruby strolled around to the garden behind the building. She was having issues with her new weapon, mostly trying to decide whether it was easier and more balance with one hand or two. The huntress-in-training was so use to a two handed weapon she wasn't sure what to do with her spare hand. Having no sniper rifle and disorienting as well but that wasn't a huge factor. When she shifted to a two handed stance, her weapon felt too light and she had already over swung the blade twice.

Oz watched from the doorway as Ruby changed her stance again. This wouldn't do, she wasn't going to be able to fight with that weapon unless she fought with someone. He could step in and spar with her easy enough but where he could control his swings and not injure her, Ruby might get overzealous. The last thing they needed was for him to re-injure himself. Using his magic he whispered the command " _riflettum!"_ creating a light blue shield that would hold off her attacks.

Just as she was gearing up for another swing her blade was intercepted by Ozpin. He knelt down slightly and raised his blade above his head to ward off her attack. "What the hell Oz, I could have seriously hurt you!" Ruby stepped back bringing the blade down to her side.

"I thought you might need a little practice and a sparing partner is much more efficient." Have said that he wasted no time in running towards the younger woman and going for a sweeping blow.

Ruby countered his blade, using her larger blade to stop his and shifting to the side, delivering a kick towards his shoulder. Oz jumped out of the way and twirled his sword until it was level with his hip, the tip pointing at Ruby. "You should try to use your legs more, keep both hands on the hilt to start off with and when you're not using just the sword to attack use the rest of your body as well. You rely too much on the recoil of your rifle to get around or your semblance. That's why you're off balance."

"Right, okay." Ruby charged towards him both hands holding the sword straight up in a high guard, Oz stood waiting. When Ruby was close enough he started to move his weapon to block hers but was surprised when she tilted the blade down looking very much like Qrow in that moment.

She took a deep breath and wracked her brain to remember as much of Qrow's fighting style as she could. Aside from training with him she hadn't used a sword very much. Setting her lips in a firm line she launched forward sprinting at the tall man. Her blade cleaved down cleanly across him, as Oz stepped backward out of under it.

Ruby reversed her grip like she had seen Qrow do and whipped it back up in the reverse. Their blades clashed as Ruby pushed the offensive, falling back into very old lessons from Qrow.

Ozpin smiled as she threw everything she had at him, it was fun side stepping and dodging out from under the massive blade. He also enjoyed how one little comment had cleaned up her fighting style, she wasn't playing anymore. The silver haired man stabbed out in a rapid flourish, Ruby leaped back swinging the claymore around in a circle to ward them off. Like she was fending off bullets instead of a blade. Both their magics started to rise and flex, as the warriors fell into old familiar mindsets.

Neither of them noticed this, or as the crowd collected around them. It wasn't quite the gift of Aura, but their magics did wake up and get with the program. Blows started to rain faster than the eye could follow, they danced around the garden in blurs of red and green.

Ruby was having fun, the claymore was starting to feel natural in her hand. She was limited to large wide swings while Ozpin had a much smaller target point but she loved it. She didn't notice when her eyes started to glow or when her magic started to accelerate herself past Ozpin.

Oz did though, he parried three fast strikes, Ruby jumped up and spun bringing all of her strength down for her strike. Ozpin brought both hands to his blade one of the blade as they collided with a shockwave. The power behind Ruby's strike was almost aura in nature as it cleaved a thin trench into the ground for three meters on either side of them, Oz's spell breaking with a flicker signaling the end of their sparring match.

An roar of cheers drew their attention to the gathering of citizens that had been watching the fight and Ruby grinned, her breathing labored slightly. It seemed like forever since she'd had a decent fight and now that she could feel her form improve and she felt confident in her fighting. Oz, not even out of breath walked over and stood behind a panting Ruby. The crowd started to thin, the people returning to their own business.

Oz took Ruby's hand. "Why don't we take a walk, I think our muscles are nicely loosened, don't you?"

* * *

"Hey! Excuse me please madam!" The sound of a familiar voice drew Oz's and Ruby's attention towards a towering White Rabbit as he tried to maneuver through the throng of people towards them. Knowing it could be nothing good the two started to make their way towards him.

"Rabbit, what's the matter?" Ruby was the first to address the six foot rodent.

"Its terrible Miss Ruby, simply terrible!" Rabbit was hopping all around them. None of the other citizens thought his behaviour strange as it was well know that the white rabbit was always in a hurry.

"Rabbit please calm down and tell us what has happened." Ozpin kept his voice neutral but the feeling in the pit of his stomach spoke highly that something bad had happened.

"Yes of course, of course, calmly." Rabbit tried to take a deep breath but instead his eyes bulged out even more and his voice grew erratic. "The Queen sent me, You both need to leave now! The Grimm are moving faster and they will reach Dragonstone castle within only two days!"

Ruby ran for their bags and hefted them. "We need to get to the castle now."

"Our horses are back at the Inn,-" Ozpin tried to turn back but the Rabbit stood in his path.

"Of course horses! the fastest the Queen's court has, are being prepared for you as we speak but you must go now! Please follow me." Rabbit didn't wait to see if they were behind him instead racing off at a speed unheard of for such a huge creature. Ruby and Oz took off after him racing through the crowd of people right on Rabbits tail.

The entrance to the city loomed up and Rabbit pointed out two jet black horses standing side by side. Both were geared up for travel and waiting patiently for their riders. A stable boy handed the reins over to Oz and Ruby, taking the bundle of possessions from the Silver eye and attaching it to one of the horses.

Ruby fastened her hood to her back more firmly and accepted the boost up to the horse. Once she was seated Oz gave the young woman a chaste kiss and smiled at the glowing red that painted her cheeks before jumped onto the back of the other horse. As he turned the horse round Rabbit shoved a piece of parchment into the man's hands "This is a map, it will help you get to the castle and I have marked down where the gates are. Be careful you two, this is not Remnant, we have no idea how the Grimm will affect the Jabberwocky but it can't be good."

Ruby's crimson cloak swayed as the wind picked up cooling her reddened face. "Thank you Rabbit."

Rabbit smiled quickly, pulling his pocket watch from the top pocket of his shirt. Holding it up by its chain he pointed it out. "Go now! Don't be late."

Both huntsmen nodded and spurred the horses on, they quickly grew into a gallop as Ruby and Ozpin heading out of the city gates. The forest was upon them before they knew it, but they didn't slow down. They had to make it to Dragonstone castle before the Grimm.

* * *

 **Thank you too: northwind132**


	15. Chapter 15

Jabberwocky

Blurs of red, black and grey flew over the road, faster then what should have been possible, almost like magic was aiding them. The road grew more enclosed as the trees pressed in on either side. These new horses didn't even falter only spurring on with speed like wings lent on their backs. When the castle came rapidly into view Ozpin felt an almost connection to the place. It was a huge monstrous fortress, raised upon a mountain that looked like half of it had exploded out one side at some point. The castle filled the crater and reached up into the sky. The entirety of it was crafted out of black stone, some of looked to have been melted into shape.

They could see Grimm making their way up the sides of the mountain. They could even see William as he stood at the turrets, his hands turned to the sky, two great orange towering rune gates spiraling on either side of him. As he unleashed great fire demons in the forms of snakes onto the Grimm they drew their weapons and hacked and cleaved at the Grimm. Oz shouting spell after spell to clear their way. It was like every Grimm in Wonderland had been seeking out this castle.

The huge black portcullis open as they raced up and closed right behind them before the Grimm could get through. They were not prepared for the sight that greeted them, the courtyard was huge, with a massive rune circle and pentagrams carved into the stone itself. What stopped them in their tracks was the Jabberwocky.

The dragon nearly as big as the castle itself was chained to the ground so it could not stretch out to its full size. It's scales black and rotting, bone poking out from under its long muzzle. The Jabberwocky looked half dead or undead and when it exhaled, rank air caused the stone around them to crack and age.

"Good Gods." Ruby eyes widened as she reined back her panicked steed. A Sending came up and took both horses by the bit.

Ozpin was speechless as the dragon roared, breathing out a wave of death and decay. He suddenly understood why William was trying so hard to get him to stay in Wonderland. Even his actions towards Ruby made some small level of sense, he had to fight against that creature alone. Once he was dead there would only be Oz to fight it and Oz didn't have the faintest clue how. As it thrashed the circles under it glowed and flickered, Oz did not like the look of that.

He grabbed Ruby's hand and they bolted up a flight of stairs racing towards William. Thankfully William was above the gates and it only took seconds to reach him. Oz could see sweat gathering on the older man's brow, the heat coming from to two demonic gates was enormous. Oz raised a hand to protect his face as Ruby hung back behind him. "What do you need me to do?!" He shouted to be heard over the dragon's enraged bellows.

William looked over to Oz open surprised on his features. "Can you hold a gate open?"

Oz swallowed, holding gates was an enormous amount of power, one he wasn't sure he had. "I don't know."

William stepped to one side and lowered one hand, Oz stepped beside him and raised both of his so the bottom of the flaming circle was between them. William shouted. "Repeat after me. _Udún amlug o dath cae tri nin rod plural rodyn a gar hi fen edr na cin. Tul dago nin glorth._ "

Oz repeated though he didn't have a clue what he was saying, though he did feel the gate latch onto his strength and rapidly drain it. As he spoke the words another fire demon clawed its way through the gate and threw itself at the Grimm. Just in time for the Grimm to rip the old one apart. Sweat quickly started to drip down his back, his eyes blurred as he tried to hold the gate open. He quickly became too exhausted to even think about powering the gate through emotions.

While he struggled William stepped a few steps to the left away from him satisfied that Oz would be able to hold the gate and shifted the remaining one over his head in the same fashion as Oz with a shout of. " _Balrog."_ He expanded his gate and a huge winged ram like creature charged through the gate into the sea of Grimm.

Ruby felt useless as she watched the two men struggle to hold the gates opened. The fire from the gates blistering the air around her. She peaked over the wall to see the Grimm, the demons were very good at reducing the creatures to ash but the two men could only hold one demon per gate so the creatures were quickly overwhelmed by Grimm. She heard the the Jabberwocky roar, then a great smashing sound like a glass house coming down all at once.

She screamed as the Jabberwocky let out gleeful roar and stretched its wrinkled leathery wings up into the sky, slabs of rotting flesh fell onto the courtyard stone. This shattered both men's concentration the gates failing and the demons with them.

William whipped around ripping the Vorpol sword from its sheath, Oz leaping for Ruby wrapping his arms around her intent on jumping the wall and running. Before either could act Ruby's Silver eyes power exploded forth, the winged form soaring up from her eyes. Freezing every Grimm and bathing the Jabberwocky in her light.

The creature reared back, flesh growing on its emaciated skeletal frame, the rot fell away as strong thick healthy skin took its place. In moments it looked glorious, it's black scales gleamed with a soft shine. It's ram horns regrew with a perfect curve, it's lightless pits of eyes turned a deep glowing red. It pulled back away from them no longer intent on eating William and it smiled thick black lips pulling back to reveal perfect ivory teeth. They couldn't help but watch as it took a deep breath filling its massive lungs and with a great beat of its wings it leaped up into the sky.

"NO!" Fear raced through William but the dragon was already out of his reach, it did one lazy circle over around the mountain then lowered itself to fly just over the Grimm. Everything under the dragon's emance shadow died, Grimm, grass, insects, everything. What would have overwhelmed the two wizards, was dead and ash in seconds.

The Jabberwocky smiled again, oh it was good to be able to think again! He circled back to the castle and landed in the courtyard, raising to stand on his hind legs grabbing the castle walls in his strong claws folding his wings in so they didn't catch. He stood tall and proud for the first time in centuries, slowly as not to startle the little Fae descended creatures. He could see William start to mutter holding the Vorpal sword out before him in a VERY familiar stance. He exhaled in a teasing manner almost chuckling over the older man but instead of rot it was a wave of heat that blew William's hair back. " **I would not try it wizard**." His voice was deep, rich, booming, echoing and made the Fae's bones vibrate.

William's jaw dropped and he stumped back bracing himself against the black stone. The huge sword clattering to the ground as he stared at the healthy and frankly happy dragon.

The Jabberwocky turned its attention to Oz, who was gently shaking Ruby trying to wake her. He had to hold her down to keep her from floating while her powers were activated but as soon as the Jabberwocky had been healed she passed out. The dragon carefully moved its hand to Oz and pushed him with a taloned claw, pushing another between the pair and flicked Oz away as though he were a speck of dust. He tumbled to the side and scrambled up as the Jabberwocky very gently picked the limp Ruby up. "Ruby!"

He raced over but the Jabberwocky lifted her tiny body to his chest with a rumble of. " **My little maiden Wizard, thank you very much.** "

That snapped William out of his trace and he looked over to his son as the smaller man looked up to the dragon. "She's STILL a maiden."

"I am NOT talking about that with you." Oz snapped at his father.

The dragon chuckled at the antics of the wizards his massive chest shaking, while they were distracted he very carefully put the sleeping woman on the middle of his massive nose, it was more than wide enough so long as he didn't tip his head she'd be very safe. He spread his wings again and leaped into the air the wind from his wings more than to send the wizard flat into the ground. He soared eastward if he remembered correctly there was a lovely little waterfall and cove not too far away. Maiden's liked pretty things and while he didn't have a hoard anymore, nature often would provide.

Oz was the first to scrambled to his feet and raced down to the court yard grabbing his horse and mounting up. William was quick on his heels, he had never even heard of the Jabberwocky talking before, but then to be fair he was just the latest in a long line doing this job.

Ozpin kicked his stallion into a run ignoring the other man, let him follow but he wasn't about to explain himself to his father.

* * *

Sure enough the Jabberwock found his goal though after all the centuries what had once been a soft pleasant stream had turned into a rather impressive waterfall. Thankfully the clearing around hadn't been taken over by the forest and he had plenty of room to land. Carefully he set down tipping his muzzle so Ruby rolled gently into his awaiting palm. Gently he set her down on the white sand bank and flicked a small splash of water over her.

Ruby awoke with a jerk and a splutter, her head ached and she grabbed temples and groaned. "Oww." She glanced up and yelped! "AHH!"

The Jabberwock realized that he was looming. **"Oh, sorry."** He shifted moved back and curled up tucking his claws under his chest his wings falling out and wrapping his tail around them. He lowered his head to rest it on the warm stones and purred.

Ruby shivered and rubbed her head, the cold had woken her up but it had not helped with her headache. The Jabberwock exhaled drying her out in seconds and ruffling her hair. She looked over as he rested his massive head back on the ground. "Uhh, thank you?"

 **"You are welcome."** The Jabberwock rumbled, lifting his head and turning it incisively. He liked her, maidens were so hard to come by and a silver eyed one capable of healing him? He really need to work on finding her shiny things.

The silver eyed woman glanced up at the dragon, even if she was standing she wouldn't have even come up to the middle of his head. He was just staring at her, she was so confused everyone had said the dragon only destroyed yet he was was, sitting and purring at her. "Uhh, I'm confused. Why are you not…"

 **"Burning, pillaging? All that fun stuff?"** The Jabberwock shook his head the muscles of his neck shaking like a mane.

"Well yeah." Ruby gestured at him and couldn't help but notice how nice his scales looked.

The dragon frowned and sighed. **"I'm not sure what happened, but long ago I aided in defending Wonderland from the creatures of the Nevernever. I was infected with something and started to rot from the inside out. At first it was just pain, I managed but it slowly drove me mad. The Vorpols and their sword contained me for they could not kill me, though I think the magic they used only made matters worse."**

"So something infected you?" Ruby asked rubbing her head again, she was tempted to have a drink from the river but decided against it.

 **"Yes."** The dragon confirmed, with a nod of his huge head. **"Silver eyes are creatures of purification, you healed me. Though.."** He rose and rubbed his chest. **"I do not think I am cured."**

"I'm sorry." Ruby couldn't imagine rotting from the inside out.

 **"It is not your fault."** He sized and raised his head up glancing around.

"Sooo do you have a name then? Calling you Jabberwock seems a bit long winded." Ruby turned to him and crossed her legs, she kinda liked him.

 **"Arach!"** He declared proudly, bellowing out and smiling.

Ruby giggled at his enthusiasm. "Well it's nice to meet you Arach."

 **"And your name?"** Arach asked, lowering himself back so he didn't dwarf her ask much.

"Ruby." The silver eyed maiden said with a smile, remembering not to give her full name.

 **"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Ruby. Quite literally I must say, it is so nice to be able to think again."** Arach bowed his head to her, of course she'd be named after a jewel it was only fitting for such a beautiful creature.

"I am glad you are feeling better, even if it's only temporary." The pain in her head was starting to abate but she was very very tired.

 **"Hmmmm."** Arach rumbled out loudly he could see the pain in her body and the exhaustion pulling at her eyes. **"How about a song, I do so enjoy singing and it's the only thing for a thank you I can offer you."**

"I'd love to hear you sing." Ruby smiled up at him and so Arach sang lifting his head up high again.

 _"Time takes all,"_

 _"But memories,"_

 _"And yearning dreams,"_

 _"Echoes of love,"_

 _"Bind the years,"_

 _"And keep you near."_

 _"We were fated,"_

 _"Through the stones,"_

 _"Time was torn and resewn,"_

 _"Blood and bone,"_

 _"You're my soul,"_

 _"And you're my home."_

 _"Centuries apart,"_

 _"Can never fade,"_

 _"The love we made,"_

 _"You have my love,"_

 _"The heart of me,"_

 _"Every breath I breathe."_

 _"We were fated,"_

 _"Through the stones,"_

 _"Time was torn and then resewn,"_

 _"Blood and bone,"_

 _"You're my soul,"_

 _"And you're my home."_

 _"Sing me a song of a lass that is gone,"_

His deep rumbling voice echoed over the plains, _"Sing me a song of a lass"_

 _"Sing me a song of a lass that is gone,"_

The rhythm slowed, _"Sing me a song of a lass."_

 _"We were fated,"_

 _"Through the stones,"_

 _"Time was torn and then resewn,"_

 _"Blood and bone,"_

 _"You're my soul,"_

 _"And you're my home."_

 _"Sing me a song of a lass that is gone,"_

 _"Say, could that lass be I?"_

 _"Merry of soul, she sailed on a day,"_

 _"Over the sea, to Skye~"_

His voice was rumbly and the low tones seem to vibrate the air around them. Many birds and other wildlife scampered off at the sound but Ruby only found the singing beautiful in a haunting way. As the last echoes died down she started clapping her hands, smiling as sound of the waterfall became the loudest noise again.

"That was lovely, you have a beautiful voice." Ruby got up and climbed a rock so he didn't have to lower his head so far and sat again, her knees drawn up slightly and her headache mostly forgotten.

 **"Why thank you. We dragons love to sing when we are happy."** Arach came in close to Ruby, his bright red eyes glowing with what she assumed was happiness.

"What will you do now?" She stroked a hand over his nose, the scales were soft on top, black and glossy. They had an almost silky feel to them and Ruby almost missed his deep rumbling singing voice.

 **"Hmmm, well Dragonstone is my home and while I am able I suppose it is the best place for me."** Arach grunted. **"Although if those wizards try to bind me again I will gladly blow the castle down."**

"I'm sure if we explain the situation William will understand." She let her hand drop back into her lap.

There was what sounded like a heavy sigh from the Dragon's throat. **"You Ruby may be too kind and forgiving. Although I don't know how I became the way I was, I do remember what has happened the last several centuries."** There was regret in those crimson eyes. **"I have killed many Vorpols, those who contained me, their lives I took."**

Ruby let the silence drift for a bit while she thought. The sound of approaching hooves pulled her attention towards the tree line where Oz who was closely followed by William broke into the opening. Ruby turned round and found Arach had gone into the waterfall and was hiding behind the curtain of running water.

"Ruby!" Oz hardly stopped, jumping from his horse and racing to the rock she sat upon. His worry eased slightly as he saw that Ruby was safe, he leaped up onto the rock. Ruby didn't object when he scooped her up and pulled her into his arms. The pain behind her eyes and head still bothered her but she could feel exhaustion catching up with her. A second set of hooves announced William's arrival and the couple could see the fury vivid in his cold eyes.

"Where is IT!" He didn't wait for an answer storming toward them, his sword unsheathed and pointing at Ruby.

Oz carefully put himself between his father and his love. "Be calm William."

"CALM! That creature must be bound! It is far too destructive to be allowed free. You have no idea what it has done to my family line!" In his fury he didn't notice the tail sweep out from behind the curtain of the waterfall. It thumped the ground between them, separating William from his son and Ruby.

 **"For one of Wonderland, you are incredibly rude. Should you stop referring to me a an 'it' I may speak with you."** Arach poked his head from the waterfall his crimson eyes hard. **"You will not raise your sword upon these children or risk my wrath."**

William's pride wouldn't allow him to put the blade away but he did lower it from the couple and instead lay it flat as his side. "What are you then?"

A spark of something akin to amusement lit up those red eyes. **"I am Arach! The Jabberwocky of Wonderland. The balance that holds peace in Wonderland."**

"Peace my Ass! You kill and destroy! Many inhabitants of Wonderland have been at home in your belly!" William bellowed, this was the monster that had dwindled his family's to an abysmal number.

 **"Stability then, for without my presence Wonderland would be unbalanced and fall into chaos. Also I may have chewed but I never swallowed. I do not require substance to sustain myself."** Arach seemed to grin again. **"Although I will admit to liking the taste of sheep as they frolick in the summer fields."**

Ozpin wasn't sure how to take this new development, the Jabberwocky- no Arach didn't seem so threatening. In fact he seemed rather tame and Oz wouldn't admit it but seeing the him put his father in place was satisfying. He had little time to find amusement in the argument as a feeble hand gripped his shoulder. Ruby's exhaustion from using her silver eyes power had finally caught up with her and she could hardly see through the slits of her eyes. She felt herself drifting into sleep the sound of voices becoming blurry to her ears. Almost like she were underwater and sinking into the deep sleep.

"Ruby!" Oz shook the young woman, hoping to rouse her from her sleep.

 **"Perhaps this discussion should be left until the maiden is safe in bed."** Arach pulled his attention to the sleeping form.

"You and safe are not two words that should go together!" William paid no heed, all that mattered was returning the Jabberwocky to Dragonstone castle and rebinding it. Arach sighed swept his tail out under Williams feet, tripping the wizard to fall in a most undignified fashion on his behind. Much as Arach would like to carry the maiden back to the castle the younger wizard seemed rather attached to her so he unfolded his wings.

 **"We shall reconvene once we have returned."** Saying nothing more Arach spread his wingspan and before William had stood took off into the sky, flying west towards his home.

Oz picked up the sleeping Ruby and carried her over to the panting horses. It took a little of maneuvering but he was soon sat behind her on the horse. Ruby was asleep against his chest as he took the reins and began a slow trot back. William, who had also mounted himself followed, his mind was full of thoughts on how to get the Jabberwocky under control again.

* * *

By the time they returned to the castle dusk had settled in. The gates that had been battered by the fire and Grimm had almost been repaired. There must have been magic in walls as the two horses made their way through. Sendings rushed from the castle doors assisting Oz in lowering Ruby off the horse. He had felt helpless when Arach took off with Ruby and right now couldn't bare to let the sleeping woman be away from himself. As soon as he was able he lifted her petite form back into his arms.

William looked over at the couple as he removed his gloves. His cold heart burned with envy as Ruby subconsciously curled further into Oz's arms, her arms snaking around his neck and tucking herself into his chest. He motioned over a Sending before speaking to his son. "Put her to bed and then return here, that Jabberwocky has a lot to answer for."

Normally Ozpin wouldn't have taken order from the older man but Ruby almost silent snores won out over his pride. He followed the Sending into the castle, noting that it was in much better condition than he had been expecting. This was probably thanks to the Sendings serving under the Vorpal family but he couldn't help thinking that everything seemed a little too quiet, a little too cold. Compared the the Library, Dragonstone castle was hallow. Grief and sadness seemed to coat every wall, cover each tile of flooring.

The room they were shown to held a large four poster bed with shimmering cream coloured drapes at the corners and rich cream coloured sheets. The rest of the room was done in shades of emerald green and gold, even the cream drapes had golden embroidery patterns, like vine worked in. A large vanity connected with two massive wardrobes also in cream and gold took up one side of the room. The other side had huge semi rounded windows that almost reached the length of the wall. Two doors on either side of the vanity were opened revealing a walk in closet and a large bathroom.

The Sending that had brought them here carefully pulled the curtains at the windows shut while Oz placed Ruby on the bed. He would have asked about his own room but he wanted to stay with Ruby tonight, customs be damned. As the doors shut Oz checked the drawers for suitable nightgear. He picked out a silk nightgown in shades of green and made quick work of dressing the huntress, placing her armour and clothes on the vanity. Ruby didn't wake once, didn't stir. _She must have used a lot of power. The silver eyes are no joke_. Oz stroke a pale cheek as she slept in peaceful slumber taking a moment to relieve himself that she was safe.

He was reminded of his father's 'request' and left the room remembering to lock it and guard it with a quick spell.

* * *

William and Arach stood in the courtyard. The former was pacing up and down, his sword still in his hand as though he was ready to do battle any moment. The latter sat in the large courtyard where he had been imprisoned for so many centuries but he was calm and if anything relaxed. His large tail occasionally swept across the stone slabs, all indication as to how he was before had already been cleaned away and the cracks in the stone seemed like new again. Definitely magic in the stone, the black glossy walls that the castle was made of seemed capable of repairing itself so the whole place seemed timeless.

Ozpin was finally close enough to hear the two arguing, William was surprising louder the the Jabberwocky as he spoke. "-and when you decide to destroy a village, what then? Do you think I would allow this, it is the Vorpal family's duty to contain you and it has been this way for centuries."

 **"Why are you mortals so obsessed over time. As for your 'concerns' as I said before it is not necessary. I was once the instrument of punishment for the ruler of Wonderland. There is no need for me to destroy and pillage anymore."** Arach was being patient but the Wizard's constant accusations was beginning to annoy him.

"I don't believe you. What about the infection? You said so yourself, it bares hold in your body. I am not willing to allow it time to fester and putrate." William huffed a harsh laugh, noticing Ozpin.

The Jabberwocky looked up to the room with pulled back curtains, he could feel her presence behind them. **"The silver eye cleansed me before, she can do so again."**

William eyed his son, "Ah but there you see is the problem, my son Ozpin intends to return to Remnant with Ruby. You will be out of luck."

Arach shrugged. **"Then that is her choice, perhaps instead of using her power your time could be better suited to finding a permanent cure for my condition."**

The younger man pounced onto that idea. "If what you say is the truth maybe there is a way to heal you. I for one don't wish for Ruby to exhaust her power time and time again and Remnant is our home."

 **"Then finding a permanent solution would be in the best interest for everyone. I won't have to be chained any more and you,"** Arach turned to William **"will not have to grieve for anymore children."**

William was silent, he held the Jabberwocky's gaze for a long moment before turning on his heel and with a calm he didn't feel strode back inside.

Arach sighed before addressing Oz. **"Perhaps you should speak with him. I am not the best with words of comfort and coming from me will mean no more than dust being swept away by a breeze."**

He didn't want to, William was obviously pissed but Arach was right, left alone dark thoughts and the feeling would only grow worse. Leaving the courtyard he followed the hallway down. He could sense Williams magic and it was like seeing a line of murky coloured grains that left a trail on the ground. Eventually he was led to a pair of double doors, Oz didn't bother to knock just walked into what turned out to be a private office like space.

A large U shape desk sat in the center of the room surrounded by rows and rows of bookshelves. Each was messily filled with colorful tombs, loose papers and broken spines were stuffed into every gap. All in all the dark interior and messy desk gave Oz his first honest insight about his father and his true personality.

William barely acknowledged his son's arrival, almost rushing around the room removing some old tombs from the shelves and taking them over to his desk. He started pouring over the text before he addressed his remaining son. "It is only a matter of time before the Jabberwocky becomes bored and tries to wreck havoc again. When that time comes he will need to be contained again or tamed as your Ruby has done this day."

Oz placed both hands on the desk, leaning down slightly. William was still far taller than he was. "And the infection? If Arach is telling the truth then there may be another way to do things, wouldn't you prefer not to have this duty?"

Ignoring his son William turned his back on the younger man and took up his quill. "I have had enough of your selfishness Ozpin, you and Ruby will stay here. You may have a whole wing to yourselves, so long as it is here, where you can tend to your duties."

Ozpin stood quietly, Williams back was huge, the broad shoulders carried a burden he didn't wish to give his life for. "It's not going to happen William, Remnant is my home and that's where I'm going to return to. Keeping Arach contained isn't my responsibility, I never asked for this and I won't do it."

The older man slammed the book shut on the desk, hardly making a sound he pushed away from the desk and turned on his son. "Nobody asked for this!" His voice echoed through the room. The stood toe to toe, neither wanting to back down. William felt a burning inside him, this was his duty! His family's duty and he would see it through.

"It has nothing to do with me." Oz tried to walk away but the sudden heavy handed grapple caught his off guard and he found himself pinned to a bookcase by his father. He could see the anger in the wizard's eyes but there was something else there as well. He wasn't sure what it was but it resembled something close to grief and desperation.

Williams eyes narrowed as he pinned Oz, there was a heat in his voice. "Do you have any idea what it's like, to see your brothers, the people you grew up with die one by one? How hard it was to watch my own children die, granted I didn't adore them but they were of my blood, MY family line, MY PRIDE." William let his control over his magic slip slightly, a black heat almost like smoke ebbed from his body. "I watched them DIE like ants under that dragon's claw! And I knew! That even then I can't kill the wretched beast! Do you have an idea what it's like to be all alone! To have everything and then nothing!" Oz could feel the magic crackle around them like swirling shadows and fire and could do nothing about it.

The sudden slamming against the book frame jostled his healing shoulder but it was easily ignored. He lowered his voice until it resembled the tone he used with his students. "Yes I know what it's like to be alone. To see the friends and people I care about die around me. I have made mistakes, mistakes I ache to change but I know that living with regret will only kill my soul. To stay in Wonderland for your purpose would be one of those mistakes and I won't let my life be led by the law of Wonderland or of you."

"The Vorpal line will be maintained, it WILL flourish!" William pushed his magic against his son's flesh.

It burned slightly but Oz remained calm and still, his conviction strengthened. "Not with me."

Something dark flashed into the older man's eyes and his father immediately let him go. His face a mask of he stalked from the room, Oz heard the quiet muttered. "So be it." Before the door slammed shut behind him.

Oz took another look round the darkened room, how did anyone work in this place, there were no windows and just one door. Still it had nothing to do with him, as he followed out heading back towards the room where he had left Ruby. The wards on the door were dim but they shone with a faint purple glow as he brought them down with a sweep of his hand. The drapes around the bed were still closed and he peeled back the soft material.

Ruby was still sleeping but she seemed to be rather fitful, tossing and turning in an uncomfortable sense. The ashen man removed his own armour and clothes before slipping into the bed beside her. Whether it was instinct or something else, Ruby seemed to sense him. As soon as he settled on his side the crimsonette curled up towards him, her hand wrapped round his waist and pulled herself into his chest.

He smiled slightly removing his glasses. Ruby's arm was like a band of warm steel but immediately after her fitful stirs subsided and her slumber deepened. Oz took his time getting comfortable, fitting his body around Ruby's sleeping form. His attention returning to her face, so soft and peaceful while she slept that he stroked his free hand down her cheek, fingers curling into her hair. _Ruby. You have bewitched me in body and soul. Every time I think I can't possibly have any to give, you show me that my heart is open and full of love. So much so that I feel a weightlessness whenever I'm with you. Do I dare tell you? Knowing that we come from different standings. Would you still want me then?_ There was a hot sting behind his eyes as he leaned in and gave one of hers a brush with his lips, when she didn't stir he shut his eyes letting his mind settle into sleep with a soft whisper of. "I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

Coming of Age

Ozpin couldn't help but linger sitting beside Ruby as she slept, just how deeply she did worried him. It had been almost three days and she barely stirred save to whimper or get restless when he inevitably had to go. He stroked her temple with a thumb, that always seemed to calm her. William had been giving him lessons in magic, proper lessons and he was improving in leaps and bounds. The other man could still smite him with a thought but Oz liked to improve.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I've got to go talk with Arach, I'll be back soon." Oz got up and walked softly to the chest at the foot of the bed and picked up his sword. Ruby's claymore laid across it, he frowned and touched the dark leather sheath, glancing back to her. His eyes darted over her sleeping form, the rise and fall of the blankets as she breathed. Her hair pushed back and framing her face, he belted on his sword and walked back to her. He kissed her cheek chastely and forced himself away, striding away without looking back. Doing so would inevitably draw him back to her, he shut the heavy door softly behind him and drew a ward over it. He hadn't forgotten what William had tried to do in the Library, his fingers lingered on the door and he rested his head against it closing his eyes.

"Enough of this Oz." He whispered to himself. "She'll be fine." He forced himself to walk through the cold halls, knowing she was not fine. He was wearing his armour again, with a thick heavy green cloak overtop. William was in his study again, Oz had decided to practice under Arach watchful eye. The dragon knew a rather astounding amount of magic and swordplay, weird considering he was a dragon but then he had probably gotten used to people waving their swords at him.

When he arrived in the courtyard he found Arach speaking with a Brownie. He walked over and bowed his head to the two magical creatures. "Good afternoon."

The Brownie, Samuel was a short balding fellow dressed like much a butler. "How is the little lady?" Samuel was in charge of maintaining the household, Sendings took their duties and orders from him just as much as William himself.

"Still sleeping." Oz said with a slight sigh, he wished she'd walk up. "I think the honey water you gave me has been helping, her eyes don't look so sunken and her lips have healed."

"That is good, I have been asking in the Summer and Winter Courts after knowledge on the Silver eyes. It saddens me to see such a rare creature of purity so weak and feeble." He looked up at Arach, his older leathery face beaming in a genuine smile. "Though having you back and sane is worth it. Titania and Mab have been informed and the Red Queen has agreed to work with the both of them to seek a cure for your alliment. William's despair and stubbornness be damned, we do not need him."

"That's good." Ozpin said glad that other were taking steps to find a cure even if William was not. He frowned, why was William so bitter, so angry? He remembered the mess that was his father's study, the darkness in his eyes when he spoke of family and duty. "What happened to William?" He still refused to call that man father. "I don't think it's possible for someone to be that bitter for their whole life."

Samuel let a quiet sigh slip, Ozpin was a good boy and he deserved truth, always."He picked duty over love, after his wife perished he found, wooed and married Miss Lily. She was even able to heal his mother for a time, you can't imagine how happy this made William." The Brownie shook his head a wistful look in his old hazel eyes. "She had such power though she hid it from everyone save her one talent for teleportation. The Count was ecstatic with his newfound love but Lily refused to stay here with him. She was an independent woman and was fond of Miss Emily in the library so she stayed there more then here. She also worried for her babe and being near Miss Emily was preferable as she is experienced with a woman's time of birthing ."

 **"I do not remember much of that time, just the sense of a shimmering gold light floating around the castle, there was laughter, correct?"** Arach asked.

The brownie just nodded. "At the time Dragonstone was a thriving place but Lily never loved it here. One day she returned, with a piece of a mirror the image of your Ruby upon it in her hand. Heavy with child and rage, near as much as she was. They argued and Lily fled, William of course gave chase, but she got away. You," he looked up to Arach. "Started acted up and William had to return to bind you again. Sadly forever losing Lily as a result. I tried to have a few Fae stop her as she moved through the Nevernever and when she arrived in Remnant. I can only assume she was trying to get home, her pregnancy was draining her strength. A pixie found her in Patch, just outside of her 'Way', all her energy spent and travel triggered an early labour."

Oz clenched his fists. "I know the rest."

Samuel nodded. "Thus Lily died, you were born and hidden from the Count as he fell into despair. He raged for days, refused to see any of his children, shut the world out save for his duty in keeping the Jabberwocky contained. When he emerged he was 'changed', his eyes bleak, his actions focused. William . . . The affection he held for his children also suffered, he pushed them away when they tried to comfort him. It was like the light died within him and that's how it's been ever since. Every time one of his children perished he got worse, soon all he could think about was protecting his family line, his duty winning out in every choice he made. It's a sad thing to see him consumed by grief and sadness."

 **"I am sorry for that, I cannot claim that I hold no fault in this."** Arach spoke watching to the two tiny people. How he wished it hadn't been so, he may be the darkness of Wonderland it's evil to balance the good but he never wished harm upon the innocent.

The Brownie shook his head, "I must leave now there are duties to attend to, good luck with your lessons Master Ozpin." he turned on his heel and walked off with swift purpose.

Arach wished to take some of the sadness from the young wizard's eyes. There was too much sadness within the castle walls already. **"Now where were we?"** Arach turned his attention to the fledgling wizard readying this stance to a sparring one.

"Channeling through a weapon!" Oz couldn't help the childlike enthusiasm, whipping his sword out and running two fingers along the blade, it lighting up in orange fire.

* * *

Ruby slept softly, helping Arach had really took it out of her but so slowly she woke up. She rolled onto her back and yawned sluggishly. She blinked staring up at the canopy, embroidered upon it was a well… eroctic scene. She giggled was William giving them this room his not so subtle way to tell them to get the hell on with it? Well to bad for him, she doubted she'd be able to talk Oz into risking it as much as he wanted to have her. If she was pregnant when they got home it would leave very little doubt about who the father was and that would bring all sorts of problems down on their heads.

She sighed and purred dreaming of when they would get home. The silver eyed woman had so many fantasies of that, classroom ran-da-vous, secret meetings in the hallways for as much as they could get away with. She wondered what his bed was like, was it forest green? That seemed to be his favourite colour, she giggled thinking about lacy white panties and bra with green accents. Those would get his attention in a hurry.

Ruby sat up slowly using her arms to help her, after using her powers she always felt as weak as a newborn kitten. She smiled, remembering bits and pieces of the last few days. Words softly spoken while she slept, he was so cute when he was pretending not to be worried. She slowly eased herself to the side of the bed, such a huge thing was clearly more for bedroom games then being warm in. Her feet found warm rug and she very slowly stood up, trying to use her arms to help her stay steady.

The sound of the door opening made her look up sharply, as William's broad form wearing less than usual came into view fear rose up in her. She tried getting up to greet him… also to look less weak and vulnerable but she barely caught herself as her legs buckled.

"Don't get up." William's eyes roamed up her body, the nightgown was thin and he could see her skin beneath it. "I have some questions for you." He strode into the room, Ozpin's flat out refusal to do his duty left William with little choice. So far his son hadn't shown any of his mother's gifts so William could keep them here, though if Ruby did catch his child quickly then he could probably let Ozpin go.

Ruby grabbed a blanket and moved back onto the bed, just to put some space between her and William and to cover herself better. Oh where was Ozpin? "Questions my Lord?" She asked trying to be braver than she felt, the last time he had come to her with questions rose in her mind. Something told her he wouldn't let her kick him twice.

William smiled, she looked so vulnerable right now, it would be so easy to grab a ankle and pull her over. He reached up and unclasped his cloak tossing it over the back of a wooden chest. "You know." He began his voice a deep rumble. "Once everyone figures out what a liar you are this game you've been playing will fail."

Ruby moved higher up onto the bed, she really needed to figure out a way to recover from using her eyes faster. "Game my Lord?"

"What is my son's real position in your life? You two aren't lovers, you both have made that much clear." William undid the cuffs of his shirt.

The silver eyed woman gulped. "We were friends-."

"Liar liar." William sneered and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Ruby pulled the blanket up as far as possible as if it could protect her. "I'm a student at his school, he's the Headmaster. We can't be what you want," She kneaded the blanket and looked away. "This relationship we have was to protect me and him, we were told in the Library how just our respective bloodlines were worth and by being together we protect each other." At least that was one way to look at it, she felt beyond that she loved him, but there was when they got home. Would Oz even want to continue? Once people found out, because they would, Ozpin's name would be dragged through the mud, even if he married her. It would be even worse if she was pregnant, she shuddered at the thought.

William shrugged off his shirt, tossing it over his cloak, Ruby couldn't help but admire his muscles. He was very like Oz in that way, or Oz was very like him, though William had more scars. Even black tattoos over the back of his forearms, she recognized rune circles. "And you two have played us all wonderfully." He walked around the side of the bed, tracing his fingers over the rumpled blankets. This had been Lily's favourite room, she was near a wild a woman as Ruby. He watched the young woman shift uncomfortably and bite her lip. "Do you even understand what you are?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby had run out of places to move away too.

"Silver Eyes, are Summer Court Fae. You are descended from the Summer Queen herself, it's one reason their are so few of your kind. Had a member of the Summer court found you would be married off to the Summer Knight by now. And what children you'd have, make no mistake they would be more powerful than the Seasonal Maidens of Remnant. You'll live as long as Oz, for he is just as Fae as you or me." He sat on the edge of the bed. "The Jabberwocky will go mad again, just I have been fighting it for centuries and that does not count my father or mother or their family before them." He clenched his first and looked away. "Ozpin has refused to bed you, I don't think he understand just how important his bloodline is. Only my sword has the power to bind the Jabberwocky and only one of my blood can use it." He looked up to her his eyes were a darker grey but with flecks of gold in them. "It can't end with me, if it does Wonderland will die."

"But maybe Arach can be cured! There are many other woman out there I'm sure you'll find someone else." Ruby did not at all like where this was going.

"Why would I do that? Have some inferior mundane woman when I have a Silver Eyes in my house? You can't go home! I understand the wish, believe me I do! But think of the pain you could spare, all the lives you could save just by staying and healing the Jabberwocky. What good you're children could do." He grabbed the blanket and yanked it back, Ruby shrieked as the cool air hit her. He turned on the bed and grabbed her ankle pulling her to him. "I won't die alone here."

Ruby screamed.

* * *

A muffled scream cut through the air brought Oz's lesson to a jarring stop. Arach snapped his massive head towards the window of Ruby's room. His red eyes narrowed and his whole head snapped back to Ozpin. **"That monster."** He hissed and before Oz could say a word the dragon grabbed the man and smashed the window with this his other paw shoving Oz through the whole. The scene would be forever burned into Oz's mind, anger fear and dread rising to a storm.

William was pinning Ruby down with a hand around her neck, her hands beating uselessly against his chest. Her night gown had been pushed up, her legs shoved apart William between them his goal in plain sight for everyone. The man was yanking his belt open, growling for Ruby to be quiet.

Oz saw red, or as the case was artic blue, he wasn't aware as his magic rose. His hands stretched out of their own accord, blue and white fire blasted forth from them. Burning William's back as the bigger man turned only just managing to throw a shield around him and Ruby. The room burned, as Oz was consumed by his magic, it turned the furniture to ash. Even forcing William to hold Ruby behind him, to shield her from Ozpin's wrath.

William drew a quick containment rune around Oz's with flicks of his fingers. With another flick and rune activated, severing the flow of fire forcing it to surround the young man. Instead of burning through he basked in it, his eyes changing to a cat's glowing gold, his skin turning a pale snow white as his fire kissed over his body. Another wave of William's hand sent the blazing fire out of the window as he quickly felt he could not kill the fire itself. It wasn't just fire fueled by wizarding magic, it was something else entirely. Only then did he drop his shield and step away from Ruby, but still holding an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. "Calm him." The wizard ordered.

"Leave." Ruby glared at him she would have pushed him away but it would have been like a kitten trying to move a boulder.

"Can you even stand?" William asked raising a brow.

Ruby glared at him pursing her lips, he moved his hand and stepped away watching her tremble but doing as she asked. As soon as he was out of the room, Ruby looked back to Oz whatever had been opened did not seem keen on closing again. She could see Arach watching from the window, her steps small and shakily it only took five to get to the rune containing Oz but she crumbled as she reached it. "Oz." She called out trying to yell but her strength failing her. "Come back Oz, he's gone it just you and me now." When nothing changed she guessed he couldn't hear her and tried again. "Oz please! I'm safe! Come back!"

Oz was in heaven, part of something greater the could feel the cold magic pounding through him. However this ethereal state of being was broken as he heard a soft voice through the storm. He knew it in his heart to be Ruby, his hands lowered and with a few blinks of his hands the power faded William's rune with it. It took him a minute to see her, sitting exhausted just out of reach, the room little more than ash. "Did I do this?" He pressed his hands to his temples, "Owww." He had such a headache.

"Yes." She moved slowly over reaching out to him touching his cheeks she jerked back with a hiss. His skin was a cold as the heart of winter, his eyes still gold his pupils cat shaped with traces of vivid green.

"I'm sorry!" His voice was high in panic and fear, he reached out to her but stopped before touching seeing the frost on the backs of his hands, his fingernails extended a few centimeters with claws of ice. He couldn't believe he'd torched the room, he could have killed her! "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," he turned his hands over. "Or what is happening."

Arach watched silently as Ruby moved forward her own power waking up again. Her eyes shining silver with tears, " _And so history shall repeat."_ He mused silently, as he watched Summer and Winter embrace, Ruby magic protecting her from Oz's power. The kiss quickly deepened and Oz's magic further faded the ice receding from his skin, his eyes returning to normal. Ruby's own magic quieting as her partners did, their lips parted but Oz's grip only tightened. He gathered her into his lap and tucked his face into her neck, unable to keep what he felt to himself anymore. "I love you." He whispered against her skin, closing his eyes and holding her tight.

Ruby's eyes widened for a moment, then she relaxed and smiled. Resting her cheek against his silver hair and hugging him. "Love you too." She felt him trembled in her arms and tightened her hug. "I'm okay, shhh. I love you and we are okay."

Around them room steadily mended, like time was being turned back. First the larger furniture then Ruby's clothes and gear, in no time at all it was exactly how it had been before. Oz pulled her away and kissed her again slowly. "Can we please leave? I can't bare to stay here any longer, we still have to find and close the gate my mother left open. Then with luck the Red Queen will give us a way home."

Arach interrupted before Ruby could respond. **"I will carry the two of you, if you remember where the gate is located it should not take long to find. You are both to weakened to leave as much as you should, so my aid you shall have."**

"Thank you Arach." Ruby said with a tired smile, flying would save them so much time and give them both a chance to recoup.

 **"I will see about talking William or another of the household into finding a way to contact you in Remnant. Please just come visit when you are called for, I do not wish to decay again."** Arach turned away from the window, sorrow filling his voice.

"Okay." Ruby drew away from Oz with a weak smile. "Come on, let's grab our stuff and get out of here."

Oz nodded and stood up, helping her to her feet and carrying her back to bed. He raced around gathering, their bags and helping Ruby dress in her armour. Arach moved so Oz could jump cleanly onto his neck, then back. Oz settled there with Ruby in his lap as Arach took off. **"So where are we headed?"** The Jabberwocky asked, it was good to have a use again.

"Northward along the mountains, the Red Queen's map wasn't the most detailed but it didn't take long for the Grimm to get here so it can't be far."

 **"Ah yes, I believe I know of the area you speak of."** Arach neck had a series of sharp scales that Oz and Ruby held onto, their weapons now strapped to their sides. Ruby was still somewhat weak but she gritted her teeth and renewed her grip on Arach. She needed to get away from this castle, she so wished to go home, back to Remnant and the determination to finish what they had started energized her into action.

Oz was concerned for the little redhead, her face was still pale and the dark shadows decorated under her eyes but he understood and was grateful. He too just wanted to get back to Remnant, the last two months in Wonderland was draining and he just wanted some of his old life back. His eyes softened, of course he would do it all over again knowing that Ruby loved him, that they had grown so close. The idea of going back and changing what had been wasn't appealing in the slightest. The Jabberwocky covered more ground in such a short length of time that would have taken the two hours to reach by horseback. The sky was a cloudless blue the sun just diping from its place high above them.

Ruby who had been focused on their direction took a moment to gaze over Wonderland, up as high as they were she wasn't afraid, knowing that Oz and Arach would keep her safe if she fell. Wonderland was nothing like Vale, with its tall building and many villages. From their vantage point she could just make out the library in the distance, the Queen's castle and the surrounding city was closer. The mountains loomed up and she took a deep breath, the air was chilling on her exposed face biting at her cheeks and neck. Oz sat just behind her, his concentration on the mountains, or more likely the just visible Grimm prowling over its surface.

The fledgling wizard tapped her, "When I give the clear I want you to cover me as best as you can, use your blade to swipe at as many of the Grimm as possible, keep them away from me. Arach!"

The dragon barely turned his head as he started his descent. **"I'm sure you can handle this Wizard, after the performance back with William, this should be child's play."**

"I really wish all of you would stop referring to me as a child." His lips turned upwards, it didn't bother him as much any more but there was just the right amount of amusement behind his words to have a rumble of laughter run through the Arach's body.

 **"Perhaps when you're no longer a fledgling. Now are your ready?"** There was a glint of humour in the dragons tone as he suddenly rolled in the air causing Ruby and Oz to fall from his back.

Oz gave a bark of laugh as he readied his landing, without Aura it was going to be tough and painful. Reaching out he grabbed hold of Ruby and pulled her towards him, pushing a hand out below them at the rising ground. The magic at his fingertips felt rawer, stronger, " _Fozare!"_ Using the speed of their descent to create an opposing force just before they hit the ground he was able to use the suspended gravity to slow them. From there it was simple to land safely,

Ruby felt a little disoriented from the blast but shook it off quickly, her strength returning as she unsheathed her new weapon. With no guns she was going to have to be quick, the first few Grimm had already caught wind of them and started charging in their direction. The huntress met them halfway choosing the last moment to swing the sword towards exposed heads. Now was not a time to flourish her skills and play, their armour restricted to their garments would be of little help to them without Aura. Ruby turned back taking not even a second to check on Oz.

He was stood, sword level in his hand, the other hand splayed out much like before. He waited before sending another command " _Forzare!"_ Sending the Grimm flying away from him. As they were stunned he raced forward making clean and precise slashes through the chest and necks of countless Beowulf's. Their Grimm essence hadn't even dissipated before he was off again sending the next group to their demise.

Ruby pulled her sword from another fading darkness when she caught sight of the gate. Unlike the one she had entered Wonderland through she could see Remnant beyond it. It was like an archway made of stone and vine, the door was destroyed, probably beyond repair, fragments of glass and wood we're embedded into the forest floor. Through the broken arch was a sight she wouldn't forget.

She could see mountains, similar to the scenery of Wonderland only when you looked further there were the remains of something all too familiar. The abandoned city of Mt. Glenn, the silver eyed maiden remembered a time where she and her teammates had gone on a mission during their first year. To find clues about the White Fang and of Roman Torchwick, they had not been completely successful.

A roar brought Ruby's attention back round just in time to block an Ursa from swallowing her whole. The drooling chops stunk and she kicked it back with all her strength, following it and landing on the chest and swiping the neck with her sword. Another look back at the ashen haired man had her sprinting hoards him, a King Taijitu was silently slithering towards him. Ruby race forward and tried to use her silver eyes, it had worked before, but as she got closer her headache increased reminding her that she was not completely healed yet. _Forget it!_ Instead she pulled the blade out again and pieced the snakes eyes, the metal sailing smoothly into the soft tissue. It past through its head and out of the second eye, the snake faded into ash but the hilt of her sword touched it.

Panting Ruby checked around them for more targets and found the area void of enemies, a grinning Ozpin standing behind her. Both fighters put away their blades, Ruby leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Oz stroked a large hand over her head and was about to lean down when a bone chilling roar sounded. Whatever they had done had aggravated a small herd of Goliathus and they we're charging straight towards the broken gate.

 **"Those creatures must not be allowed to pass the gate stop them!"** Arach was helpless on this side of Wonderland and he could feel the Grimm coming closer.

Oz pulled out the device the Queen's people had given him, the key was useless now but he had to destroy that gate. He started racing towards the door, as he seemed to gain speed he didn't have he started to feel a slight shifting around him. His body flashed emerald green as his mother's teleporting, slowly awoke. It was like time was halting in small bursts as his body skipped distances. There was a lightness to his body as he visibly slipped through the space. When it happened the short space teleporting in green light and particles, giving him the necessary time to reach the gate.

The elephant Grimm were closing in on the gate and there was no time to stop them, instead he activated the device, throwing it into the open portal. As it connected with the thin barrier it shattered, sending out a white like blast and obliterating the gate. Oz waited for his eyes to adjust to the blinding light, letting it fade from behind his closed eyes before he looked again. There was nothing left, no gate, no Grimm and sadly no Remnant.

"Damn it! We we're so close." Oz kicked at the dirt, a spray of stones and dust flew up. His magic was causing his skin to tingle, it wasn't unpleasant so much but he understood that something had been released inside him. It fizzled over his body in a green tiny particle orbs, so familiar . . . Where had he felt this sensation before?

"Oz? Are you okay?" A panting Ruby ran up to his side, he could see the exhaustion on her pale, her cheeks were a little sunken and her lean body was trembling.

Without saying a word he bundled the little red head into his arms. His breath ragged slightly, just holding her was calming, he felt strangely alert and buzzing like a big mountain cat on the lookout for danger. Though Ruby had a soothing effect on him, even her scent, roses was happily breathed in. They stood there for a bit just basking in one another before Arach landed besides them. **"Where to wizard?"**

Oz took one last look at the area, the entire gate was gone, there wasn't even a sign that it had been there. "With the gate home gone we have no choice but to return to the Red Queen and hope she can show us where the nearest gate is."

Arach shook his large head from side to side **"I don't think that is a wise decision."**

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, leaning just slightly on Oz. She was tired, the energy it had taken to fight off the Grimm had exhausted what little stamina she had had left. In fact if not for Ozpin's strong form she may have just fallen over by now.

 **"Ruby, you are a creature of Fae, the Summer Court from where the Red Queen hails will already be working on a way to convince you to stay. Should you stay in Wonderland for too much longer I fear Queen Titania would send her followers to retrieve you. And Ozpin, you would be pressured into staying in Wonderland to keep me contained or worse also courted into the Nevernever and the Winter Court."** The Jabberwocky's rumbling voice blew away smaller debris as he almost whispered, as though someone may hear.

"Then what do you suggest we do? We need to return the key, if we can't reach a gate then how can we return to Remnant?" The Wizards sighed

Arach slammed a claw down on the ground his voice booming now. **"You did something before that I haven't seen done in many a decade, you shifted through space. There were tiny particles** **flying** **around** **as** **you** **ran** **towards** **that** **gate, far faster than should have been possible. Ozpin you teleported."**

"That is not possible, I have tried time and again and even the Queen-" He started to contradict the much longer and wiser creature.

 **"She has no power over you! At least not anymore."** The dragon wondered what caused his power to return, had it always been or was it William's constant pushing forcing his son into higher emotional states what unlocked it.

Ruby who had remained mostly quiet perked up. "He's right Oz, maybe what you did earlier today, that whole freezing, cat eyed magic thing broke the Queen's hold on you."

Oz stood for a moment thinking, then picked up an exhausted Ruby kissing her cheek. "Okay, if your right then I should be able to teleport us home."

"No wait! We still need to return the key and find out who is going to be responsible for trying to kill you and destroy Beacon! Without that information we will be going back blind." Silver eyes pleaded with his gold ones, she was right.

"Okay, but I need to figure out how to use this power before we go anywhere, just in case." Oz set her down and moved to a cleared area from where they had been fighting back the Grimm and focused on moving towards Ruby and Arach. Nothing happened, "See, this isn't going to work. It must have been a fluke or you're getting senile Arach."

 **"I most certainly am not! Now try again, only this time picture where you want to go in your mind."** As the dragon spoke Oz took a deep breath and closed his eyes, Arach was a better teacher than William, maybe partly because Oz actually wanted to listen to Arach. He imagined Ruby's face, her tired eyes and her warm embrace. **"Feel it, let it well up inside you, you have a path child, now follow it!"**

Oz opened his eyes the particles followed his body falling away from him as he moved in a green blur towards Ruby. Faster than the eye could see he was across the clearing standing, almost touching noses with the young woman and smiling happily. "Ruby."

She returned his smile and stood up on her toes throwing her arms around him in a hug. "You did it!"

"Now we have a way home. All we have to do is return the key." He looked up at the red eyed dragon, he could see the kindly face smile with them. "Thank you Arach."

Arach nodded and lowered himself closer to the ground. **"Come now, I will carry you to the Red Queen so you may fulfill your promise and return home."** Together with Oz helping Ruby they climbed back onto the neck of the Jabberwocky, holding tight as he took off. Arach felt his time with the couple growing short and he slowed down his pace, letting the three of them enjoy one last scenic sight of Wonderland.

He knew they would be back, but time in Remnant moved much slower than in Wonderland and what might be a month for them could turn into half a year for him. Time was such a fickle creature and it had no patience, moving as it saw fit. How he would miss the maiden, she was a creature of purity and he did not look forward to parting with her. Or the fledgling wizard Ozpin for that matter, despite his father he had not fallen and instead he could become something special. Arach just hoped he was around for that day when it happened.

The towers of the Queen's castle came into view as he began a slow circle, descending into a mostly secluded area. The Royal garden was filled with beautiful scenery, red rose bushes bloomed with an almost eternal life but was promptly squashed as Arach landed in the space.

Workers and guards started wailing and running around, crying for help as he flapped his mighty wings. Oz and Ruby almost laughed but were far too excited at the idea of going home to enjoy the amusing scene. They waited until Arach finally settled to jump off, Oz going first so he could catch Ruby as she let herself slide nimbly from the Jabberwocky's back and into her lovers arms.

Ruby turned in Oz's arms. "Thank you Arach, for everything, you have done so much for us."

 **"And It was my great pleasure Ruby. Please would you do an old dragon a favour and come back to visit me sometime. Wonderland is sometimes a lonely place for a Jabberwocky."** Arach pushed his large scaled nose at the little maiden, gently as to not knock her over.

Ruby left the sheen of tears coat her silvery eyes and hugged the huge dragon. "Of course I will."

Red eyes blinked slowly as he drew away. **"Thank you."** Before either of them could say anything else Arach soared away leaving the two of them surrounded in the remains of the destroyed garden. The couple looked up at the sky, watching as Arach headed back towards Dragonstone castle where no doubt William awaited him.

Ruby felt a hand stroke through her hair and she leaned back into Ozpin's embrace letting him carry her weight, content just to be in his arms. "We should go." She mumbled not at all interested in the idea of facing the Queen again.

"Yes, let's get what we came for and go home Ruby." Oz turned her round in his arms and caught sight of the regal figure that was the Red Queen Vivaldi.

Vivaldi's face was a storm of emotions, mostly fury at the sight of her beloved garden but once she saw Oz and Ruby she schooled her features. She didn't go to them but once she saw she had their attention motioned them over to her. Having little option the pair made their way over and once close enough the Queen's mask fell away enough to reveal a wide smile. "You have kept Us waiting, well done for your work in ridding Wonderland of the Grimm. Follow for your reward." Without waiting to see if they followed Vivaldi took a slow ladylike walk back inside the walls of the castle.

Ruby pulled herself straighter, remembering all those lessons on etiquette and took the arm Ozpin provided. Together they followed the Queen through the castle, down the winding hallways and passing many servants. Things were different somehow, everyone they walked past seemed to be on edge a little more than they had been when they were here last. Ruby chalked it up to Arachs presence in the garden, many people were unaware of what had happened and shouldn't be judged. Did it seem warmer in the castle?

* * *

Eventually they we're led to a pair of ornate wood doors with hardly more than a mirrored heart in the centre. When Vivaldi had the doors opened Ruby could he letting out a quiet gasp. The room was massive, or hall rather. It seemed to go on and on forever and she couldn't see the end of the room, it was endless. Each of the two side walls held large mirrors. They reminded her of the one back in the Library, only these sparkled and gleamed with years of care compared to the dusty rag covered mirror. Both opposing walls were lined up with them giving the room a very crowded feeling.

Vivaldi turned, her red and black dressed swirled slightly as she swept over the room with her sceptre. "We have some business to attend to, please take your time viewing your reward and break nothing! We will return shortly." With that she left Oz and Ruby alone but for a pair of guards standing on either side of the doorway.

They didn't oppose him when Oz closed over the wood doors for privacy before he turned back to Ruby. "Right then." His rubbed his hands together, finally they were moments away from the answers. "Let's find the mirror."

Ruby took the right side while Oz scanned the left. Most of the mirrors didn't call to him, he couldn't find a face or place that seemed familiar. They searched the mirrors going down the hallway but as there seemed to be no end to the reflective surfaces Oz groaned. "This isn't working."

"There must be thousands of mirrors here, there just aren't any clues, no openings, it just goes on and on!" Ruby felt a bit frustrated, there seemed to be an unnerving silence around them.

The ashen haired man walked back over to his other half and glanced into the mirror she had stopped at. "Would have been helpful if the Queen had told us how to find the mirror that would show us Beacon." As if on cue the mirrors along the walls began to shuffle, moving back and forth, changing positions. It was almost dizzying to watch but soon it stopped.

The mirror that they had been stood in front of, the one as stranger to him as much in Wonderland had been replaced with another. He recognise Beacon tower immediately, he could see his tower and from the looks of it himself inside it. He was speaking to a group of people he knew only too well. Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow, there was even Winter Schnee, a special operative of James'.

He watched as the military specialists was dismissed from the room and General Ironwood placed a scroll onto his desk. On contact there was a barely visible rippling one he recognised as hacking. It was hacking into his files and sending the downloaded information somewhere? The scene seemed to almost rewind and start back at the beginning with Beacon Tower again.

"So this is how the mirrors work, but where did that information go?" As he voiced it the mirrors reshuffled again until another scene began playing out. This time it took place in one of the dorm rooms at Beacon, there were three occupants in the room. A girl with coffee skin and mint coloured hair, a young man in all grey and black and another young woman with Raven black hair and amber coloured eyes.

There was no sound from the mirrors as they were just reflections of events yet to happen but as the woman sat on the bed tinkered with the scroll he caught it. This was who was hacking into Beacon file, this must be the group Salem had sent to destroy Beacon and kill him and the Fall Maiden.

A squeak from Ruby confirmed that she too had come to that conclusion but she looked more shocked than anything. "What is it Ruby?"

Ruby let her head fall forward a bit, a brief sadness in her eyes. "I know them. That's Emerald, Mercury and the leader of their team leader Cinder."

Oh, that was going to make things difficult. "You realise that they were probably just trying to blend in with the rest of the students and are actually here on Salem's orders right?"

"Yes, I understand, that they used and manipulated quite a few of us." When she raised her head again Oz almost sighed in relief. "Not to mention they we're going to kill you and destroy Beacon. They are no friends of mine."

"Don't let on that we know anything when we return Ruby, give me time to take care of them myself, without the Fall Maidens power Cinder and her team don't stand a chance." His eyes narrowed and frost collected on his skin for a moment before he took a deep breath and tried to calmed down.

Ruby nodded her enthusiasm for the fight ahead energising her. "Now what about our futures?"

The mirrors shifted once more, only this time when they stopped it wasn't to a sight either of them wished to see. The first mirror showed an exhausted Ruby, atop a crumbling tower, watching as her friend Pyrrha fade away into dust. The image of Ruby tried to draw on some sort of power, she could only imagine it was her silver eye power but it seemed to fail. The Ruby reflection stared at her hands and a look of fright overtook her as Cinder Fall finally noticed her presence. Lifting her bow and firing off one more show at the paralyzed scythe wielder killing her in the same way Miss Nikos was brutally murdered.

The second mirror was just as unfortunate, a fight between him and the Fall Maiden in some sort of underground passage. He seemed to not use his combat magic but relied only on his semblance and fighting style. It ended much as the first had, with Ozpin being reduced to ash.

There was silence in the hallway as Ruby and Oz each took in one of their futures. This must have been what Cheshire was talking about when he said what he was trying to avoid. Ruby started to tremble and she bit her lip turning to wrap her arms around Oz. Frost was drifted down from around him and she could feel his claws dig into her.

Oz kept watching the mirror, another future they made it to the end together and got eaten by a dragon. Another they have an affair and her family finds out and he never sees her again. Another… they were at the Library, he looked no older, neither of them did as they sat together on a picnic blanket with four children two girls two boys, all silver haired and eyed playing tag together. The youngest looked to be about ten the oldest seventeen. Tears leaked from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks freezing, he could see that Ruby was pregnant with another. In this future nothing at all was wrong, even a man with ebony coloured skin and ram horns appeared grabbing the pair's youngest daughter and carried her up on his shoulders to help her chase the eldest son. "Ruby." Oz said softly causing her to look up, his magic responding to his emotions growing and growing.

Ruby pulled her face away from his chest, wherever she touched him no ice formed. The mirror restarted to the scene and she smiled, tears of joy leaking from her eyes. "We are making that one happen." She said softly, running her arms over his chest and leaning up to kiss him, paying no mind to the frost or that his irises had changed to a cat's again.

"Yes, now that is a future worth fighting for." Oz felt the power inside him grow stronger as he held Ruby tightly, their lips meeting for a long moment. Their heads turned and kiss deepened, Oz felt a strange cold power go ever stronger in him bit by bit it as it had been working its way free. This desire to fight, to live that stormed up in Oz was finally let free. It was predatory in nature whispering to him to just take her here and now, consequences be damned. He didn't feel at as foreign, it was a part of himself, he followed it without thinking pressing Ruby up against the wall. His hands sliding down her back to lift her up by her butt and bring her up to kiss more easily.

The Silver eyed warrior let out a little mep of surprise, parting her lips as he grew more aggressive. Summer was a form a magic in the Nevernever as much as a season, Summer Court Fae being individuals with the very power of Summer residing in them. Summer is growth, heat, protection, calm, another way to look at it was this. Summer's was the stag, the bison. Summer avoided confrontation till it had the advantage, then savagely pressed that advantage for all its worth. That was what every second in Wonderland was slowly unlocking in Ruby Rose.

Ozpin wove a hand into Ruby's hair and pulled till she gasped, he thrust his tongue into her mouth dominating and near feral. For he was Winter. Winter's nature is beautiful violence, stark clarity, the most feral needs, and animal desires and killer instinct pitted against the season of cold and death—the will and desire to _fight,_ to _live,_ even when there was no shelter, no warmth, no respite, no hope, and no help. Winter was the mountain lion, the wolf, the instincts of Winter Fae reflected this and Oz had no knowledge of this or understanding. He didn't know that this was what William had been striving for, to push him at every encounter, force him higher to see what he was. Human, Wizard or Fae, for Lily hadn't told Emily everything. She knew that bringing together her old bloodline a rare mix of Summer and Winter coming together. Then reintroducing Winter into it, well the child could have been human, wizard or something else altogether. For the balance of Summer and Winter in her bloodline was shattered by her union with William.

Ozpin heard the doors opened and growled, always interrupted! He drew away from Ruby letting her down gently for she was his and Winter protected what belonged to it. His gaze snapped over to the intruders and he bared his sharpened teeth.

The Queen bristled when she saw a Winter Fae in her hall, Mab's eyes staring out at her from his face. Oz's once copper eyes were now gold with flecks of bright stunning green, Mab's green. His hand tightened around Ruby's waist as he saw Summer Knight standing beside Vivaldi. He could feel the power of Summer in the tall handsome man, noble features with blonde hair, a stone hammer with a short hilt at his side.

Winter told Oz to back away, this was not a fight he could win, to grab his female and run. He tried to pull Ruby back with him as he lowered his posture coiling like a great cat ready to pounce.

"Shh." Ruby didn't know why but it felt like the right thing to say while she stroked over his neck. The Silver eyed maiden pulled the key out of her pocket and walked up and handed it to the Queen. "We had to destroy it, Goliaths were about to come through and Mount Glenn is a REALLY bad place to have a gate." She heard another low snarl from her partner, clearly he did NOT like her so close to Summer Court members. Ruby backed up trying to be polite about it, but to put herself closer to Oz before he did something stupid with Winter egging him on. She glanced over her shoulder to see Oz tense and ready to leap, his shoulders pulled back his hands splayed claws of ice gleaming in the clear white light. He looked like he wanted to rip the Queen's throat out. "That said, Oz and I should get going. I've got school, he's got work and we are done here!" She kept walking back in small but growing steps, flashing a charming false smile, she looked back over to check on Oz.

A clap from the Queen drew Ruby's attention back to her, the Queen's face was unreadable but her tone tipped Ruby off that this was someone she didn't want to get involved with. "This is the Summer Knight, he is here to take you home Ruby."

Ruby took a step backwards her bravo shrinking as she tried to shorten the distance between her and Oz. "I am going home, to Remnant."

"No your not. The Summer Court awaits you Miss Ruby." Ronald his voice as deep and youthful, his eyes warm and storm grey. He offered his hand to the young silver eyed maiden a chance to come to him willingly, the space around his limbs seem to burn slightly in waves as his eyes beckoned her over.

To avoid looking into those eyes Ruby turned tail and ran the remaining distance to Oz who in turn wrapped his arms around the maiden. "We need to get out of here." He growled Winter rolling off of him in waves the ground around them crackling with ice the air cooling to arctic freezing temperatures.

Queen Vivaldi pointed her scepter at them. "If you refuse to stay then you leave Us with no choice. Off with his head!" Within seconds the room was being swarmed with guards all heading towards the couple.

Ruby looked up into Oz's sharp cat eyes and threw her arms around his neck holding to him tight. The cold flowing from him did not harm or even bother her. "Oz you need to teleport us home." The crash of armour on armour made it hard to hear her.

"Ruby, I've done it one time, I don't even know if I can take you with me." He wrapped his arms around her tight, Winter let loose around them a blizzard forming between them and the other occupants of the room, buying them precious seconds.

"Just concentrate on home and hold me tightly and we will hope it works!" Ruby said trying to encourage him, she had a sneaking feeling that the Summer Knight was the same Knight from the journal she had read.

"And if it doesn't?" Oz picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, and grabbed her as tight as he could.

"There I know you'd come looking for me, I love you Oz." She said into his ear, pressing a kiss to his frozen cheek.

"Love you too." He whispered and shut his eyes tight. Guards surrounded them in no time and as they slowly moved in towards them Oz concentrated on home. They could hear the Bloody Red Queen shout.

"Off!"

Ruby was safe in his arms, he'd fight for a future with her, find some way to marry her as soon as he got home. They'd win against Salem, they'd start a family, they'd make that one good future come true.

"With!"

Winter raced through him, his mother's own unique power finally free from the bonds the Red Queen had placed around him.

"His!"

Home, Beacon clarified in his mind, his tower, his home.

"Head!"

At the Queen's order the Summer Knight unleashed a rolling wave of fire obliteration Oz's blizzard. Just as the first of the guards reached out to them there was a green light accompanied by a _Swooshing Crack_ , it blinded everyone in the room including the Queen and the Summer Knight for a second. When the light faded away into wisps of green energy they were staggered to see that neither Ozpin nor Ruby remained.

* * *

 **Ardy: YAY! I finally get to make use of all the setup we have put in. Now we get to do the fun stuff! Ohhh Ozzy, you know how much 'fun' Dresden has been having with the Winter Mantle?**  
 **Kry: Hey Ardy?**  
 **Ardy: Well you my silver haired friend are going to get it ten times worse! Because you are actually proper Fae! Welcome to magical puberty!**  
 **Cheshire: I don't think she can hear us Kry**  
 **Kry: Oh well, let her have some fun :)**  
 **Ardy: But worry not it's not all bad, unlike Dresden you'll have a MUCH better, warm, soft, very eager outlite to help you out. Ohh I can't wait to really put nose to the grind stone on the second installment of this series!**  
 **Kry: Finished?**  
 **Ardy: Oh Kry, Cheshire, what are you doing here?**  
 **Kry: Ending the first story of course but you seemed rather into it.**  
 **Ardy: Yes, we finally finished story one and now I get to do the fun stuff!**  
 **Cheshire: Onto the second part of the series then?**  
 **Kry: Yes and Thank you for all your help Ches and thank you readers for getting this far.**  
 **Ardy: That's right, thank you all reviews, favs and follows!  
**


End file.
